Love Multiplied
by flowerchild33
Summary: The war is over and now Harry can live and love in peace. He and Ginny are back together, but other feelings and issues come into play. How will he cope when an unusual solution is proposed and how far will he go to help a friend? Rated M from the very first chapter. This has plenty of plot, but is one of my smuttier stories. M/F, F/F
1. An Embarrassing Problem

**Here is my take on the ever popular Harry/harem theme. Yes, it's been done, but once again I haven't found a story that satisfies me. So, I decided to do my own. This was supposed to be short. Um, yeah. I don't know that I can do short. I have two other long stories I'm working on that should really be my focus, but the plot bunnies for this wouldn't stop. So, I've been working on it a while and now it's done. I didn't want to publish until I could ensure that I had it complete so that I could keep up regular postings while I focus on Life's Interlude and Harmony Bound. I am _trying_ to get my ADD under control. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1 – An Embarrassing Problem

Harry had Ginny perched on the edge of a sink in the prefects' bath with her legs wrapped around him as he slammed his rigid cock into her at a rapid pace. Ginny had already come twice and was trembling as she mewled his name and desperately clutched the edge of the sink, trying to hold on as Harry relentlessly sought his final release. He had already emptied himself in her once and the evidence was still seeping out with each new stroke. She knew she would be sore for days, but Harry had been so tense and she knew he needed this. She loved him so much. She tightened her legs around him as he picked her up and adjusted his angle. That sent her screaming into another orgasm. Just when she didn't think she could take anymore, he cried out her name. As the sound of his screams echoed off the tile, she felt his hot seed eject into her once again as he pushed as deep as he could into her. She trembled with one more small orgasm and then Harry seemed to be finally spent as she felt him start to soften. She looked at his face and saw the tension had released as she quietly thanked the gods and tried to find the strength to stand. Harry gently led her to the swimming pool sized bath and helped lower her in. The hot water felt delicious on her tired body and she wondered how long she would have to recover before Harry wanted her again. Not that he would ever force himself on her, but she loved him too much to deny him what he needed. Two days ago they had made love late into the night and he had wanted to go again as soon as they woke up, but she had desisted. He had retreated to the bathroom in the prefects' wing and she found him in the shower wanking himself furiously, trying for relief. She had immediately joined him and sucked him off to give him the relief he needed. He had now held off for two days and she was just about recovered from their last round, when he had found her in the prefects' bath. He had just returned from Quidditch practice and was looking so sweaty and gorgeous she had readily given herself to him. Now she wondered how long she would need to recover from the last hour of intense love making. As she sank into the water, she thought back on their relationship.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry had immediately come to Ginny and they had talked for several hours and reconciled. They both still loved each other and she had understood his flawed reasoning for separating from her. He had made a point in those weeks following the battle of wooing and courting her. They went out on dates several times a week and spent any free moments they could together. She had been ready to give him her virginity in the first week, but he had insisted that she was still underage and he was determined to wait until she was seventeen. Five weeks after the battle he had finally cleaned up Grimmauld Place and moved out of the Burrow. His first night in the house, Ginny had come to visit and she had been determined to not wait any longer. Harry had been denying himself for too long and, when she walked out of his bathroom naked, he could no longer resist her. She hadn't gone home for two days after that, which had caused a furor with her mother, but she had put an end to her mother's anger by promising to leave when she came of age and never return if Molly Weasley didn't desist. She was only a couple months shy of her birthday and her mother had given in. Since then, she and Harry had spent countless hours exploring different ways to pleasure each other. By the time she reached her seventeenth birthday, they were firmly committed to each other and he had proposed with her parents' blessing. The plan was to finish their last year of school and then marry the following summer.

As the summer before that last year of school progressed, she had noticed something strange and had attributed it to her inexperience, but now she wondered. It was now the fourth week of school and the problem seemed to be getting worse. She and Harry were each other's firsts, so she had no comparison, but it seemed that Harry's appetite was increasing. She adored making love with Harry, but she had her limits. Recently she felt like she was letting him down and a small part of her wondered if she may lose him. She knew he loved her, but men had needs.

As they soaked in the tub, she paddled her way closer to Harry and he pulled her in for a kiss. Then he tilted her head and looked her in the eyes.

"Thanks Gin. I needed you so bad today. I know we were a bit rough. You okay?"

"A bit sore, but the water helps. You made me come five times. I'm completely wore out."

Harry suppressed a bit of a grimace and then forced a smile. Ginny saw it though and was about to question him when she felt the problem. He was rock hard again and his impressive cock was pressing into the side of her leg.

"Really? You're ready to go again?"

"Sorry Gin. I'll swim around and think of boggarts, grindylows and such. Eventually it'll go away."

"No Harry, come, let's go to the shallows."

Ginny led him to the end of the tub where the water only came to their knees. Harry's erection was sticking straight out with its usual upward tilt as she knelt down in front of him and licked the head. She increased her licks to cover his whole shaft and then lightly blew on him as Harry groaned and mumbled her name. She then slowly sucked on each of his bollocks while taking her hand and stroking him slowly. After a minute of that, she returned her attention to his head and then swallowed as much of him as she could. She sucked him hard and then started to bob up and down. Then she backed up and blew him again while massaging his bollocks. Soon she was taking him down again as his groans became louder and he took hold of her head. With one grunt of warning, he pushed her head down as he emptied himself down her throat. Ginny choked a bit and then started swallowing, unable to believe he could still give her so much. Eventually he finished and she popped him out.

"Damn Gin. Thanks. I don't know what's been wrong with me lately. You're fantastic. Amazing actually. I don't want to hurt you, but I just seem so pent up. We shag almost every night and I know you're sore and I just want to keep going. It wasn't this bad when you first gave yourself to me. I guess you awakened something in me and I'm not sure it's good."

"Harry, you know I love you, but I think we need to talk about this. I'm not sure if this is normal. I don't have a lot of experience, but I do have six older brothers and I've heard them talk and it never sounded like they had your, um, stamina. I'm trying to keep up and I hate letting you down."

"I understand Gin. I've been wondering the same. I was thinking about going to Madam Pomfrey. It's embarrassing, but I'm sure she's heard just about everything."

"I think that's a good idea Harry. I'll go with you. How about tomorrow after Charms?"

Harry nodded and they proceeded to wash and dress before leaving the bathroom.

The next morning they finished Charms and had a free period before lunch. With Harry missing his seventh year, they were both now in the same year. Ginny had been named the seventh year Gryffindor prefect, while Harry was named Quidditch captain. Both positions gave them rooms in the prefects' wing off the side of the main Gryffindor tower. Each had their own room, but everyone knew they only used one of them. They exited Charms and walked up to the hospital wing, hoping Madam Pomfrey would be free. They were pleased when they arrived and the hospital was empty. They proceeded to Madam Pomfrey's office and knocked. The healer's voice called for them to come in and Harry held the door as Ginny went in first. They were surprised when they found Headmistress McGonagall sitting and talking with the healer. Madam Pomfrey looked up and smiled at them.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley. Come in, sit down. Can I help you with something?"

Harry took a seat and the headmistress spoke up.

"I should go Poppy. Let me know when you have those reports complete."

"Actually, Headmistress McGonagall, maybe you should stay. Harry, what do you think? Maybe she will have an idea as well. She may be able to help."

"Um, sure Gin. I guess. Although it's doubly embarrassing."

"Mr. Potter, I've been a healer for thirty years. Minerva has been a teacher for longer than that. I can assure you we are beyond embarrassment. If there is something wrong, we would both be happy to help."

Harry nodded and Ginny squeezed his hand. He blushed a bit and tried to summon his Gryffindor courage.

"Alright here goes…um…well…why is this so bloody difficult? Dammit, I fought Voldemort! I should be able to talk about sex. Urrrgh!"

Harry's last exclamation of frustration brought smirks from all three women in the room. Everyone remained quiet while he tried to continue.

"Okay, so you know I am here to ask you about sex. I know that students are supposed to abstain, but, well…"

"Mr. Potter, there are rules of course for students, but as a professor and now headmistress, do not think that I am naïve enough to not realize what actually happens around here. The two of you are of age. While I hope you are taking precautions, I am not surprised about your relationship. Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"The problem is me! Something's wrong!" Harry blurted.

"How so Mr. Potter? A functional issue?"

"Damn, I don't know. Sorry about the language. Anyway, if anything I'm over functional. Ginny is fantastic and I love her more than my own life, but sometimes I worry I hurt her. I try not to, but I just can't seem to stop. I'll be briefly satisfied, but then I need to go again and she just can't. I think I could go nonstop all night. It wasn't like this when we were first together. I mean, maybe two or three times in a couple hours and then I was good. Now I can do that in an hour and still want more. What the bloody hell? Sorry, language."

Harry was beet red as he finished his tirade. Ginny leaned over to give him a kiss as Madam Pomfrey regarded him.

"I think I see the issue Mr. Potter. What you're reporting is not unheard of."

Harry's eyes flew open as he looked at her. An obvious relief came across his face and Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"Mr. Potter, you are the last heir of an ancient and noble house. It is up to you to see to the continuation of the bloodline and the magic tied to that house. That magic is in your veins and it wishes to continue, and is acting upon you. Until you produce an heir, and possibly more than just one heir, the magic will compel you to breed and spread your seed as much as possible. You also inherited the title to a second ancient and noble house, which adds to the compulsion."

"What?" both Harry and Ginny chorused.

"Yes, your magic is pushing your sexual appetite so that you will be more likely to quickly produce heirs."

"I love Harry, but we were talking about waiting three to five years for kids. Does that mean he'll be like this the whole time?"

"Most likely. There is a potion we can try that will help some. Unfortunately, we have to be careful about over usage. I can give you some once a week. It may calm you for a day or two. I wouldn't suggest even at once a week usage that you use it for more than a year. It can cause sterilization otherwise."

Harry rubbed his face and shook his head. This was all a bit much to take in. He had gotten beyond the embarrassment and was now in shock.

"There may be something else to consider."

Harry looked up and over at Headmistress McGonagall. He had forgotten she was there until she spoke. Ginny also turned to her and they both nodded for her to continue.

"Miss Weasley, I know you and Mr. Potter are in love and engaged, but he holds two titles. You may take the title of Lady Potter, but not the other. He could always take another lady. That would allow him to spread himself around a bit, shall we say. The idea is quite common among old purebloods."

"What?" Harry shouted for a second time.

Ginny pondered and didn't say anything for a minute. Then she turned to Harry.

"Harry, I love you, you know that. And you know how jealous I've been in the past, but I've grown up now. I understand the idea that the headmistress is talking about. It seems strange, but it isn't within the wizarding community. I will need some time to think on it, but I may be open to it at some point. Not just with anyone. If you were to take another wife, it would have to be someone that I approve of as well. We should think on it and consider."

"Really Ginny? I can't believe…I mean…really?"

"Harry, can you honestly say you only find me attractive, that you don't have feelings for anyone else? We've talked about this."

"Yes, and I told you that you are the one I chose. I will not act on any other feelings. That would hurt you Ginny, which I won't do."

Ginny smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.

"My noble Harry. I know you're worried about me. I said we both have to take time to think on this. If we make the choice together, I won't be hurt. At least keep an open mind."

"Alright Gin. This seems insane, but you're the smarter half of us. Let's give the idea some time. In the meantime, maybe I should get the potion."

"No Harry. Madam Pomfrey said it could cause sterilization. I don't want to risk that. Someday I want to give you an heir, just not now."

Harry looked up at Headmistress McGonagall and had another question.

"Headmistress, I guess I understand why this happening. I just wonder why now? I mean, I've been attracted to girls for years, even if I didn't know how to deal with them. I thought my hormones were supposed to start getting under control by now?"

"Well Harry, I have a guess. Of course, your situation is unique, so I can't be sure. What you are feeling is a very human emotion. When you were harboring the horcrux within yourself, you held something dark and inhuman. I surmise that the horcrux was blocking some of your emotions. You've already told me that your magic seems stronger now that the horcrux is gone. I think that, much like your magic was unfettered, now your feelings are as well."

Harry nodded. That seemed to make sense. As much as any of this did. He pulled Ginny to him and kissed the top of her head. Madam Pomfrey smiled at them.

"Well, I'm glad the two of you are at least communicating on this. That is the healthiest thing to do for your relationship. If you need any help in the future, just let me know."

The headmistress looked at the two of them and smiled.

"I am also available if you need. I can recommend a couple books if you wish to read about the history of multiple marriages and their relationships to house titles. In the meantime, all I ask is that you keep your activities discreet, especially around the lower classes."

Both Harry and Ginny nodded as they stood to leave the office.


	2. Two Plus One

Chapter 2 – Two Plus One

The next week was busy for Harry and Ginny as their schoolwork piled on and they were busy with their extra duties. Gryffindor was due to play its first Quidditch match of the new school year in two short weeks and Harry was busy getting the team in shape. Despite their busy schedules, they still found time to spend together in the evening, usually studying in the prefect common room. Harry's problem continued unabated and they made love five nights that week, but Ginny still found him frustrated, usually trying to hide in the bathroom. One evening Ginny, Hermione and Dennis Creevey, the sixth year prefect, were studying in the common room when Harry returned from practice. He was sweaty and gorgeous as usual as he came over to give Ginny a long and delicious kiss. She then swatted his bum and pointed to the bathroom as he chuckled at her. When Ginny sat back down, she looked at Hermione and smirked. Her friend was watching the door that Harry had just walked through and had a distracted look as she chewed on her lip. This was not the first time Ginny had noticed the change in Hermione and Harry's relationship, but they both seemed to remain clueless. She had been thinking for the last week and now wondered if she should act on her suspicion. Hermione and Ron had been together for a few weeks during the summer, but after a brief and heated affair, they had both decided that they were meant to remain just friends. Then Ron had decided not to return to finish school, but to instead help George at Wheezes, and that had been the final door that slammed shut on anything more between them. Since then Hermione had seemed oblivious to a number of appreciative wizards in the school, although she apparently wasn't oblivious to her best friend.

Ginny kept all these thoughts to herself as she refocused on her homework and noticed that Hermione shook her head and then also returned to her studying. A few minutes later, Harry came out from the shower wearing sweats and a t-shirt with his hair still wet. He flopped down next to Ginny and started to read his assignment. At one point he summoned a butterbeer from the cabinet and then kept reading after taking a drink and putting it on the coffee table in front of the chairs. At one point he reached back to grab his drink at the same time Hermione reached for her quill. Their hands briefly touched and Ginny watched over the top of her book as the two of them paused and then yanked their hands back before diving back into their books. Ginny suppressed a chuckle. You would think they were thirteen the way they were acting. She watched them for a while longer and noticed that Harry kept sneaking glances at Hermione. Then he purposely turned himself at an odd angle in the chair and put his head down into the book. Ginny had finally had enough and decided it was time for a talk. She set her book aside and put her hand on Harry's arm.

"Harry, I need to talk to you about something. In private."

Harry raised his eyebrows, but put his book aside and dutifully followed her to their bedroom. Once they were there, he pulled her to him and started kissing her.

"Now Harry, don't distract me! You know I love kissing you, but we need to talk."

"Sure Gin, what's up?"

"It's about you and Hermione. Why are you two dancing around each other?"

"I don't dance Gin."

"Stop being dim. You know what I mean. I've seen the looks and I saw you watching her. Your feelings have changed, haven't they?"

"What? No! I love you Gin."

"I know that Harry my love, but how do you feel about Hermione?"

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It was partly dry and now stuck up, looking carefree and sexy.

"Alright, we agreed to be completely honest with each other Gin. I don't know what's happening. During the horcrux hunt, there were a couple times where I felt something different with Hermione. I always thought of her as a sister, but that stopped at least a year ago. I knew how Ron felt about her and how I felt about you, so I figured I was just confused, but during the summer the feelings came back and they're happening more often. She's my best friend besides you and I don't want to screw it up with stupid hormones."

Ginny reached to pull Harry to her as she settled her head on his chest.

"Thank you Harry for being honest. I'm not upset. Hermione is one of my best friends and I understand your feelings. Wait here a minute."

Ginny left Harry standing in the room, looking a bit puzzled. A minute later, she returned with Hermione in tow. Harry suppressed a groan. He could only guess what Ginny was up to and he figured things were about to get uncomfortable. Ginny turned and smiled at Hermione.

"Hermione, we've been talking and I need to ask you a couple things. We're friends right?"

"What? Of course. That's a stupid question."

"So we can be completely honest with each other?"

"Yes. Where are you going with this Ginny?"

"Alright, completely honest now. What are your feelings toward Harry today, not what they've been in the past?"

Hermione paled and stuttered for a minute.

"I don't know how that.."

"You said we could be honest, that's all I'm asking. I don't mind. This won't hurt our friendship."

Hermione looked like she was about to cry as she looked back and forth between Harry and Ginny. Finally she sighed.

"Fine. My feelings toward Harry lately have been confused. I'm working it out Ginny, you don't need to worry."

"I'm not worried Hermione. Except that I think it's wrong to hold these things in. So, when you say confused, what do you mean?"

"Um, damn. Alright, I've been finding myself attracted to Harry lately. As more than a friend. There, happy?"

"Yes. I already suspected and I can tell it's been giving you a hard time. I don't like to see my friends frustrated and upset. So, Harry, your turn. Can you tell Hermione what you told me a short while ago?"

"Really? Alright, I can see you're determined Gin. Mione, I've been feeling similar feelings of attraction. For a while. I know I've said you're like a sister to me, but it's more than that lately. But I love Ginny and I've been doing my best to ignore what I'm feeling."

Ginny looked between the two of them and saw that Hermione now had a couple tears rolling down her face. She reached up and wiped them off for her friend.

"Alright you two, I'm glad we've gotten this out in the open. I also know that you've both been worried about me, but you don't need to. I don't have a problem with this. I'd like to try an experiment. Can I ask a favor of each of you?"

"Sure Gin."

Hermione nodded.

"Harry, please kiss Hermione. Like you've been wanting to. And Hermione, please feel free to accept the kiss."

Harry was beyond surprised. Now he was excited. He couldn't believe Ginny had asked this, but it was something he had been fighting off thoughts of. He reached and cupped Hermione's face with his hand and drew closer to her as he gently placed his lips on hers. He pressed in and relished the feeling that he had been trying to deny. Hermione met him and responded as the kiss deepened. It was electric and wonderful, as good as kissing Ginny, but also different in an indescribable way. Then they both pulled back and stared at each other as each smiled slightly.

"Well, that was certainly hot you two. I think it's fair to say that something was there. Am I correct?"

Harry and Hermione both nodded.

"Alright, then here we are with the honesty. Harry I think we need to talk with Hermione about our conversation last week in Madam Pomfrey's office. I think we should all sit now."

Ginny summoned several chairs from the common room and they sat in a circle. Ginny encouraged Harry to do the talking and he gradually explained what had happened and their conversation with Madam Pomfrey and Headmistress McGonagall. He stumbled at several points and he was quite red by the end, but he eventually got through it all. Hermione just looked stunned. When Harry finished, Ginny decided she should explain where she stood.

"So Hermione, here's my thought. Harry and I love each other, but I'm not opposed to the idea of sharing him. I know it probably seems strange to you, coming from a muggle background, but it's not to me. I know you probably need to think on this, but I think you and Harry should try exploring a deeper relationship. I don't mean that you need to start shagging him right away. I'll continue to do my best to keep up with him. I think the two of you shouldn't ignore this. Give it a chance and see where it goes. It's too early to look long term, but enjoy the present. As long as all three of us agree to talk through anything that comes up."

Hermione just stared at Ginny, then turned to Harry.

"Harry, how do you feel?"

"I feel that I'd like to try it. It seems a bit strange, but if I have a chance to love the two dearest women in my life, then I'd like to try."

Hermione smiled and reached out her hand. Harry took it and then leaned over to kiss her again. They broke apart and smiled. Then Harry reached out his other hand to Ginny and leaned the other way to kiss her. At the end he just grinned.

"How did I get so lucky?"

Harry and Hermione's experiment went well over the next couple weeks. They had decided to keep their relationship secret while in the early stages. Harry still slept with Ginny, but made a point of spending spare time with Hermione when Ginny was busy elsewhere. In the evenings, the three of them would curl up with Harry in the middle on the big couch in the prefect common room. Some of the other prefects were a bit suspicious, but no one said anything. Harry was enjoying his time with both his ladies. Both he and Hermione found tremendous relief in being able to acknowledge their feelings. One night Ginny came back late from her prefect rounds and was surprised to find the common room empty. When she went to her and Harry's bedroom, she found him and Hermione snogging, leaning against a wall. They were both quite involved and Hermione's blouse was unbuttoned. The sight of them turned Ginny on, but then they realized she had entered and pulled apart quickly, looking embarrassed.

"Don't stop on my account. I was enjoying the show."

"Really Ginny?"

"Yes, please go ahead Hermione. I had him all last night. I don't mind a break. I've been wondering how long you could hold yourself back."

Harry smiled and pulled Ginny to him as he kissed her. She tongued him for a minute and then pushed him back toward his girlfriend.

"You go ahead. I'm headed for the shower."

Ginny disappeared into the bathroom and Harry reached for Hermione. With Ginny's blessing, they now both felt able to finally let go. Soon they had clothes flying as they moved toward the bed. Just before Harry pushed her back on it, Hermione took her wand and remembered the privacy and contraception spells. Then he was on her as his mouth found her neck and she moaned. Gradually he worked his way down to her breasts as he suckled and noticed that hers were heavier, yet a bit smaller than Ginny's. Her nipples were also darker, but just as sensitive when he flicked one with his tongue. Hermione was moaning as she ran her hands through his hair. Harry was moving his kisses down her further, when she stopped him.

"Harry, no more foreplay. Please make love to me. I've been needing you for a while."

Harry smiled and kissed her as he slowly lined up and steadily pushed his thick cock into her. She was tight, but dripping wet and squealed as he entered her. He found no resistance and smiled. Apparently Ron hadn't been just boasting. As his tongue explored her mouth, his cock began to plunder Hermione's tight pussy as she screamed and begged for him to speed up. She was thrusting to meet him on every stroke and he didn't think he could last much longer. Then Hermione threw her head back and called his name as she seized under him, squeezing and milking his climax from him. Harry couldn't believe how wonderful this was. Making love to each of his witches was different, but wonderful. Each had their own unique and amazing qualities. Just the thought of comparing the two stopped him from softening and he felt like he could go again. Hermione was settling as they kissed and she caught her breath.

"Gods Harry. That was amazing. Better than any time before. Not that Ron wasn't good, but nothing like that."

"Let's not talk about Ron right now."

Hermione smiled and kissed him again. She pulled back as he started to stroke her again.

"Wow, Ginny wasn't kidding. You never went soft and now you're going again."

"Are you alright? I want to make you scream again tonight."

Hermione grinned, grabbed his hips to hold onto and then rolled to the side. She ended up on top and positioned her legs for leverage as she started to ride him. Harry groaned as he watched her breasts fly and reached for them. He pulled himself up a bit, changing the angle and causing Hermione to yelp as she ground herself down on him harder. He took hold of her hips and began to join her rhythm as they sprinted to their finishes. Hermione beat him to it as she seized and collapsed in a quivering pile on top of him. Harry thrust up into her a few more times, extending her orgasm as she screamed some more. Then he emptied himself into her again as he panted and kissed the top of her head. Finally, he softened and felt he was done for a while. They curled up together and immediately dozed off. Ginny stood in the doorway to the bathroom, having just watched their final climax and smiling. She pulled on a light gown and crossed to the bed, crawling in on Harry's other side, leaving him between his two witches. She pulled the blanket over the three of them and then waved the light off.

Ginny woke the next morning and looked to see Harry smiling at her. She leaned in to kiss him and then whispered, careful to not wake Hermione.

"Well you two seemed to enjoy yourselves last night. I was just leaving the bathroom as you finished. I have to say, the two of you left me a bit hot and bothered."

"Really, are you still hot and bothered?"

Ginny smiled and looked down. Harry's morning wood was making itself known and her mouth went dry as all her liquid seemed to pool between her legs. She yanked her gown off and pulled Harry to her. He kissed her lazily and then slowly entered her as she tried to keep her moans to a minimum. They set a slow, relaxed pace as Harry pulled one of her legs up, giving Ginny the angle that he knew she loved. Each slow stroke hit her just right inside and her moans increased. She looked to her side at one point and saw that Hermione had woken up and was watching with a smile on her face. Then Harry picked up the pace a bit and she returned her focus to him as her climax built. A few minutes later, she peaked and squealed as he kept working her, desperate for his own release. As Harry finally came, so did Ginny a second time. Finally sated, Harry rolled back to the middle of the bed and then turned his head to kiss Hermione good morning.

"Sorry Mione. We should have warned you. Ginny was just too irresistible this morning."

"It's alright. It seems strange that I am saying that having just watched my boyfriend and his fiancé, my best friend, make love in the bed next to me, but it is alright. I actually enjoyed the show. I guess I'm a voyeur now."

"I don't think so Hermione. This is kind of all in the family. It's not like you would just go and watch strangers."

"I guess that's true."

"So, my beautiful witches, since we're already all naked together, do we want to see if the shower will hold three?"

Hermione looked at Ginny, wondering, but Ginny just smiled and took her hand as they rolled off the bed.

"Come Hermione, I'll show you how Harry likes his back scrubbed."

The threesome made their way to the shower and at first made an effort in starting to wash. Then Harry began to nuzzle Hermione from behind and she reached back to grab his erection as she started to finger herself. The position was a bit awkward, so Ginny decided she should help. She gently bent Hermione over, bracing her hands on the wall as Harry entered his girlfriend from behind. The position was new to Hermione and she found it so amazing that she came on Harry's second stroke. He kept pounding into her as Hermione screamed twice more and then had to pull away after her third orgasm.

"Harry, gods, too much. I need a minute."

Hermione looked over and saw Ginny with her fingers buried in her own crotch. She took her friend and pushed her toward Harry, who didn't need any more hints. He grabbed Ginny and lifted her so that she could wrap her legs around his waist as he entered her. He backed her against a wall and started pounding her, desperate for another release. Hermione was recovering and watching with delight. She couldn't believe how much it was turning her on. Without thinking, she reached out and lightly touched Ginny's breast. Ginny just moaned and Hermione took the nipple and squeezed it. Ginny screamed and took one arm off Harry's shoulder as she pulled Hermione to her and began to snog her friend. Two strokes later, Ginny came, screaming into Hermione as the sight of the two of them inflamed Harry and caused him to finally release into Ginny. Hermione was busy stroking herself and moaning again. Harry reached out and tweaked her nipple, causing Hermione to come one last time as the three lovers finished their last climaxes of the morning. Once they had all recovered, they took turns washing each other. As Ginny washed Hermione's breasts, she looked at her friend and smiled.

"I guess this part of the relationship wasn't planned. I'm happy though. Are you alright Hermione?"

"Amazingly, yes. I don't know that I would have tried this if Harry hadn't been here, but I'm glad we're all together."

Harry grinned and then kissed each of them thoroughly. When he was done, Hermione kissed Ginny just as thoroughly. With a bit of a giggle, they all left the shower together, completely satisfied. They all put on robes and made their way out of the bathroom, only to run into Dennis outside Harry and Ginny's door. His eyes bugged when he saw the three of them with their arms linked.

"Bloody hell. Um, sorry. I was just coming by to ask Ginny about the Charms assignment she was helping me with. Never mind. We can talk later."

Dennis disappeared down the hall and Hermione sighed.

"Well, I guess that brings up another point. Harry and I've been careful to keep our relationship quiet, but it hasn't been easy. Do you think we should go public?"

"Sure Mione. I love you. And I love Ginny. And anyone who has a problem with that can deal with it themselves. I don't care."

"I agree completely Harry love. I don't think we need to make an announcement. Just let it happen."

With the three of them in agreement, they got dressed and walked down to breakfast together. It was a Saturday, so not everyone was up and awake, but the hall was still abuzz when they entered. Then the sight of Harry Potter with a witch on each arm caused the buzz to quiet briefly before starting up again. During breakfast, the three of them made a point of feeding each other and Harry also kissed them both to make sure that there were no doubts about their feelings. Most of Gryffindor was smirking at the show, although some of the younger classes seemed stunned. When they left the hall, Headmistress McGonagall called them over.

"Well, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger. That was quite a show. I'm glad the three of you seem to have worked things out. Can you please try to keep the displays to a minimum now that your announcement is complete?"

Harry chuckled. "Sure thing headmistress."

McGonagall nodded and the three turned and left, unable to see their former professor was standing behind them, smiling.


	3. Lady Black

Chapter 3 – Lady Black

The threesome left the Great Hall and immediately went to draft letters to send to the Burrow, certain that the news would feature them shortly. They had been correct when the Prophet printed a feature on them two days later. By then Ginny had written to her parents and Ron to explain the situation and that she had been the primary instigator. Harry and Hermione had added their own notes as well. The replies back had been unexpected. Ron had been matter-of-fact and congratulated them. The elder Weasleys had not been so pleased. Arthur's note had stated simply that he hoped they were truly certain about their decisions. Molly on the other hand had written a quite angry letter to her daughter, accusing her of unseemly behavior. The letter had been disturbing enough that Harry had felt the need to respond, pointing out that his betrothed was not acting unseemly and he felt no disrespect on the Potter name, and thus they shouldn't feel any on the Weasley name. He then officially sealed the letter with his house ring. The Prophet story broke shortly after he sent the reply and they had not received any additional correspondence for a full week. When they finally did, Arthur drafted a formal reply to Harry, apologizing and restating his approval of their two houses bonding. He had sealed it with the Weasley ring, which Ginny insisted she hadn't seen used in at least five years. Harry hated to make the relationship with the Weasleys so formal, but he was not about to let either Ginny or Hermione be distressed.

While notifying the Weasleys was difficult enough, there was still the issue of Hermione's parents. Over the summer, she had gone to Australia and reinstated their memories. She had stayed for nearly a month and tried to rebuild their fractured relationship. They were doing better, but had decided to stay there, distancing themselves from Hermione and her world. While the idea of multiple partnerships had history in the magical world, it was highly frowned upon among muggles and Hermione felt that a letter to them would not be sufficient to break the news. She decided to wait and see how things developed in the months leading up to Christmas and then decide how to proceed.

The next couple months went well with the newly established threesome. What had started awkward actually was quite fulfilling on more than just a physical level. Ginny and Hermione were already good friends and now they were bonded even closer, often leaning on each other and talking through issues that would have caused misunderstandings in the past. Harry found that they were always willing to listen to him, between the two of them he had his own personal counselors and he often yielded to their combined wisdom. He and Hermione were both feeling much better since acknowledging their feelings and he found his love for her deepening each day. Physically, the two witches had their hands full keeping up with him as Harry's appetite remained unabated. While none of them had planned on originally being a threesome, it was impractical to separate and the early tentative steps that the witches had made with each other developed more within their shared bedroom as they grew to appreciate the pleasure that they could all provide to each other. Within a couple weeks of going public, the head girl, prefect and Quidditch captain were all moved into one bedroom within the prefects' wing. They enlarged the bed a bit and moved an extra wardrobe into the room to accommodate Hermione. The cohabitation brought a few snickers from the other prefects, but the threesome really didn't care.

As November ended and December began, Harry had been thinking a lot about what to do to formalize the partnership. He knew he loved both his witches, but he had only made a long term commitment to Ginny. Although he and Hermione had only officially been together a couple months, they had been friends for much longer and he didn't need more time to know that he wanted to hold onto her forever. When he had visited Gringotts during the summer and taken his inheritances, he had assumed the titles of both Lord Potter and Lord Black. The Potter title actually included several other bloodlines that he could claim, but couldn't hold title to. While he could legally be called Lord Potter-Black or Lord Black-Potter, he preferred the simpler Lord Potter. He had been reading a couple books that McGonagall had recommended and now understood that he could take a lady under each title and allow the extension of both lines. He had already offered Ginny the title of Lady Potter, so he was thinking that he would offer Hermione the title of Lady Black. He enjoyed the irony of that, given that she was muggleborn and the Blacks had always been pureblood. The three of them had been invited to the Burrow for Christmas and were then leaving on Boxing Day to go to Australia for the New Year with Hermione's parents. She hadn't told them details, only that she was bringing two friends with her. As Harry contemplated, he decided that he would formalize his commitment to her before they faced either of the families. With that in mind, he decided to visit Gringotts. He wanted to make it a surprise, so he enlisted McGonagall's help and was excused from two classes for a 'special project'. Both Hermione and Ginny had questioned him, but he refused to give in, leaving them both perturbed with him.

On a cold Thursday morning, Harry dressed carefully in dress robes, walked out to Hogsmeade and then apparated to Diagon Alley and made his way to Gringotts. Once there, he was directed to the office of his account manager, Silverstaff. He had been in regular communication with the goblin regarding his business holdings and had setup the appointment for the means of 'clarifying titles'. As he stepped into the office, the goblin stood and greeted him formally.

"Good day Lord Black-Potter."

"Good day honorable Silverstaff. My thanks for your seeing me on short notice."

The goblin nodded and they sat down. Silverstaff waited for Harry to state the purpose of his visit.

"Silverstaff, I am here to inquire about the title for House Black. I have a lady who I wish to make Lady Black, if she agrees, but I want to ask if there are any requirements for my choice of lady."

"No my lord. Traditionally, the Blacks have been pureblood. The family motto is Toujours Pur for that reason. Is the lady you have in mind pureblood?"

"No, actually she is muggleborn. Will that present a problem?"

"Well it's not forbidden, but we will want to take precautions. For example, I still hold the ring for Lady Black, as you had not designated her yet. The ring has a dark charm on it that makes it painful for anyone not of the blood to wear it. I would assume similar charms would be on many of the Black heirloom items."

Harry frowned. He wasn't surprised by the news, but it was still distressing.

"I see you are alarmed my Lord. I believe I can help you. As the house ring and most of the heirloom items are goblin crafted, we can unweave any charms on the items for a fee. I can take care of the house ring today. The other items will take longer."

"Excellent, please remove any charms on the house ring. I'd also like to contract you to help me with cleaning out the Black vault. I decided not to open it when I claimed my inheritance, but I think I've neglected it for too long. I'd like all heirlooms in the vault evaluated for dark magic or charms. Any goblin crafted items that you can have the charms removed on, please do so. Anything else, please catalog what you find and I'll arrange disposal with the Ministry. I am aware this will take a fair bit of work, but please send me the evaluation estimate and costs."

"Of course my lord. I'll set a project manager on it later today. Now, regarding the ring and removing the charm. You wear the Black ring, entwined with the Potter ring. It is because of that that you, a halfblood, can wear the Black signet. Would you like me to remove any charms from your ring as well?"

"What? Yes, of course. Merlin! I didn't realize."

"There was no need to worry, as the rings were entwined. There is another issue. The charm is actually worked into the Toujours Pur motto on the ring. It would be easier to remove if we remove that from the rings. Or we can change it."

"Hmm, alright. I know Hermione told me Toujours Pur means 'always pure' in French. I wish she was here. I think I'd like something about equality, being equal. Do you happen to have anyone who speaks French nearby?"

"I speak seventeen languages my lord, French included. Might I suggest Toujours Egale, it means 'always equal'?"

"Brilliant! Thank you Silverstaff. Please change the motto on both rings to that and remove the charm. I'd also like to officially change the Black motto on all legal paperwork from now on."

Silverstaff nodded and left the office for about fifteen minutes. He returned with both rings and offered the lord ring back to Harry. He placed it back on his finger, next to the Potter ring and they entwined once again. The goblin then handed the lady's ring to Harry, who tucked it in an inside pocket of his robes.

"Alright my lord, the fee for changing each ring and removing the charms is twelve galleons. I've taken the liberty of drafting your vault. I also have papers to change the Black motto and crest registry. I have a copy for Gringotts and two that I will need to send to the Ministry. The total cost for these changes for Gringotts and the Ministry is 57 galleons. I'll need you to sign and seal all three copies."

Harry signed and sealed as requested. It felt good to make the change to the Black motto and crest. He felt Sirius would have approved.

"Well then, the paperwork is set. I'll be sending you an update on the cleaning of the Black vault. Is there anything else I can assist you with?"

"I need to visit the Potter vault before I leave."

Silverstaff nodded and rang a bell. A young goblin appeared and nodded, gesturing for Harry to follow. He turned to say goodbye to his account manager and then left the office, following the vault goblin. They made the perilous cart ride down into the depths of the bank and Harry produced his key as he was let into his vault. He once again had to catch his breath at the sight of the wealth his ancestors had left him. Between the Potter and Black vaults, he would never need to work unless he decided he wanted to. For now, he grabbed a few handfuls of galleons and then crossed to a large chest in the back of the vault. When he had explored the vault earlier in the summer, he had found that this chest contained many small boxes holding different jewelry items from past generations. He had looked through quite a few then and given Ginny one of the necklaces for her birthday, but he had left most of them where he found them. When he proposed to Ginny, he had given her his mum's wedding ring. Since he had been thinking of making Hermione his second lady, there was one item that he remembered that kept popping into his mind. Now he just had to find it in the midst of hundreds of small boxes. Deciding to try something since his time was running short, Harry closed his eyes and envisioned the ring in his head. Then he drew his wand and silently cast 'accio'. A single box wiggled its way out of the stack and flew to Harry's hand. He removed the lid and smiled, it had worked. The ring was just like he remembered, a single light blue, round center diamond set in a pale gold and surrounded by a circle of smaller, round white, pink and yellow diamonds. The cuts on each were brilliant and the ring sparkled. Something about it made him happy and he knew this ring held no dark magic. A note in the lid indicated that it had been a fiftieth anniversary gift to Agnes Potter from her husband Henry, Harry's great-grandfather. Harry carefully closed the box and tucked it into his robes. He then followed the vault goblin back out and exited the bank.

When Harry returned to school he still had an hour until classes let out for lunch and began to setup the second part of his plan for the morning. The interior courtyard near the Transfiguration classroom was empty since everyone was in class and Harry stood in it, looking at the fresh piles of snow that had fallen two nights before. The courtyard was small and usually quiet, with a number of graceful statues and a peaceful air about it. In warm weather, it was one of Hermione's favorite places to retreat to with a book. Now, Harry stood in the center, drew his wand and began to transform it. The work took most of the hour, but in the end he had transformed the snow into a small ice pagoda that glittered with crystals and was festooned with vines of small winter roses. When he had proposed to Ginny, Harry had transformed the Quidditch pitch behind the Burrow into a field of wildflowers. Ginny had loved it and it had been perfect for her tastes. The ice crystal courtyard he created for Hermione was completely different and perfect for her. Soon he heard classes start to dismiss and waited patiently. The next part of his plan was up to Ginny. She was supposed to bring Hermione to the courtyard, even if she had to drag her. A couple minutes later, Harry was happy to see that the extreme measures hadn't been necessary as the two of them approached and entered the edge of the courtyard. Ginny was grinning and Hermione stood stunned, looking at Harry standing in his dress robes in the middle of the ice crystal fantasy he had created. He held out his hand to her and she walked over and took his hand. Ginny stepped closer, but remained standing on the side. Harry pulled Hermione close, holding both her hands as he looked into her eyes.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you have been my best friend for eight years. You have stood beside me through horrific times. Once I thought of you as a sister, but I soon came to realize that you are much more than that to me. You gave me your heart and I've given you mine. You've accepted the need to share our love and this is just the latest part of your generosity that I have to be grateful for. I know we haven't been together as a couple for long, but I have no doubt where my heart lies. I love you and would be honored if you would agree to marry me and become Lady Black."

Harry reached into his robe and pulled out the box with his great-grandmother's ring. Holding it out, he looked at Hermione for an answer.

"Yes Harry. I love you. And I would be honored to be Lady Black."

Harry placed the ring on her finger and enchanted the spell he had learned before proposing to Ginny that allowed him to size it to her finger. She stared at it as she started to cry.

"It's beautiful."

"I thought you would like it. It was my great-grandmother's. Now, there is another ring you need. This is the ring of Lady Black. I had it checked by the goblins and it has had all the dark magic cleaned from it. Also, please read the motto under the crest."

Harry handed her the ring so that she could look at it closely. Her eyes got wide as she looked up and grinned at Harry.

"Toujours Egale, instead of Toujours Pur. Always Equal. Wow, it's perfect Harry."

Harry took the ring and placed it on Hermione's right pinky as he formalized his choice.

"I, Harry James Black-Potter, lord of two houses, do hereby endow the title of the house of Black upon my betrothed, Hermione Jean Granger."

The ring glowed and sized itself down to fit Hermione's finger. Nothing else happened and Harry was glad for the goblin magic that had cleansed the ring. He looked into Hermione's eyes and whispered his love as he kissed her deeply. When they broke apart, they both held out their hands and gestured to Ginny. She came over and they each kissed her as the three embraced. As they pulled apart, a sudden raucous noise disturbed their tranquility as all of the students who had gathered around the outside of the courtyard burst into applause. Then Harry looked over and saw Headmistress McGonagall and several professors applauding as well. He was surprised to see McGonagall was crying as Professor Sprout handed her and Professor Flitwick tissues.

"Thank you everyone! I hadn't planned on making this so public, but I guess you don't plan on proposing in the middle of Hogwarts without an audience."

Everyone laughed and Harry took both his ladies by the arm as he led them to lunch. The next morning saw them all boarding the Hogwarts Express for the start of Christmas break. The three of them were expected at the Burrow and they hoped that the Prophet wouldn't break their news before they had a chance.


	4. Christmas

Chapter 4 – Christmas

The threesome arrived at the Burrow and were surprised to find Arthur and Ron were both there, as well as Molly. Arthur had taken the day off and George gave Ron a half day off from Wheezes so that they could be home for lunch when the three of them arrived. Molly embraced her daughter enthusiastically and then gave small hugs each to Harry and Hermione. Ginny could feel her mother's reserve and scowled a bit. Apparently Molly Weasley wasn't completely accepting yet. Arthur was another matter, as he hugged them all and let them know he was glad they were home for Christmas. Harry could have chosen to go to Grimmauld, but he still wasn't fond of the old house. Despite the tensions with Molly, the Burrow still felt more like home. Ron greeted them all happily and then Molly pushed them all towards the table for lunch. Just as they were sitting down, a pop was heard in the garden and George appeared.

"Hello family! Wait, don't eat yet, I'm here now! Left Verity to look after the shop for an hour. Decided I needed to come see my favorite little sister and her amours."

George bustled over to Ginny and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek that Ginny swatted him for. He then turned and gave Hermione the same. When he headed for Harry, Harry made a point of fingering his wand and George backed off as both the girls chuckled at him. George took a seat and the meal was finally able to begin. Harry knew they should go ahead with the announcement before the meal started, especially since Hermione was carefully keeping her hands under the table to hide her rings. Harry took a deep breath and summoned his courage.

"Everyone, before we start eating, I've got an announcement. Actually, we've got an announcement…"

Harry put an arm around each of the witches on his sides and smiled.

"Yesterday, I proposed to Hermione with Ginny's support and am happy to say she accepted. She also accepted the title of Lady Black. I visited Gringotts and made my choice official there as well. Once we finish school, the three of us plan to marry together."

All three of them were smiling, looking around the table at the few family that were in attendance. Molly was white as a ghost and Arthur looked stunned. George grinned and was the first to say something.

"Well, alright then. As long as Ginny's fine with this and you make my little sister happy, then I'm happy for you all."

"I am happy George. Harry wouldn't have asked Hermione if I didn't agree."

Ron had dropped the bread he was holding and now picked it up again as he found his voice.

"Okay, I guess I'm fine with this. Seems a bit strange, but as long as you make them happy Harry. You hurt Ginny or Hermione and you'll regret it. Friends or not."

"I agree son. It's a shock, but not unheard of. A bit unusual in modern times, but still. You're all adults and I trust Harry."

"Thanks dad…mum, you haven't said anything."

"Well…what's to say? Seems you all have made your minds up. Not like I can change them."

"No you can't mum, but I'd like you to at least see we're happy."

"REALLY? Are you really Ginevra? You're agreeing to share your husband. Hermione is wonderful and I know you two are friends, but do you understand what you are doing?"

"Yes mum, I do. I love Hermione and I love what she brings to this partnership. I've been sharing Harry with her for years and even more so in the last couple months and I've been fine with it. Fantastic actually."

The threesome traded a knowing look among themselves and George groaned. Molly just nodded.

"Alright, I'll try to accept it. Now, let's eat."

They could all tell that Molly was still upset, but decided to not push the issue further at the moment. They finished lunch and then went to settle their things in Ginny's room. Ginny had a double bed of her own and there was a twin bed that Hermione had used in the past when she stayed at the Burrow. They pushed the two together and merged them. The bed ended up taking up most of the room, but would allow them to comfortably sleep together as they had been for the past few weeks. They unpacked a few things and Ginny made room for everyone. As they were finishing, someone knocked on the door. Hermione opened it and Arthur stepped in.

"Ginny, your mum ask…"

Arthur stopped mid sentence as he noticed the sleeping arrangement and the fact that all three of them were unpacking together. He paled a bit.

"Yes dad, what did mum need?"

"She wanted me to ask if Hermione needed sheets for her bed. But it looks like you've already taken care of the bed. Um, all three of you, together?"

"Yes dad, this is how we sleep at school. Will it be a problem? If it's upsetting, we can go to Grimmauld."

"What? No! There will be no need for my children to leave my house. I suppose since this is what you're accustomed to, then we should get used to it. I'll talk to your mum. She won't be happy."

"Thanks dad. I can talk to her if you want. She really needs to cut the strings."

"You're our baby Ginny, it's hard. I'll talk to her. You all just finish settling in."

When they went back downstairs a while later. Molly glared at them and attempted to pull Ginny aside. Harry saw the look on Ginny's face and clung to her. Hermione did the same.

"Molly, please, we can all talk together."

"Fine. Harry, Hermione, I love you like my own and Harry I was thrilled when you and Ginny got engaged, but this new situation is disturbing. Now Arthur has informed me of the sleeping arrangements and I have to accept them since he is, but I can't remain silent. I don't agree with what you're doing, especially in this house."

"Alright mum. I don't want you upset for Christmas. Come, let's pack up and we can go to Grimmauld. We'll return on Christmas Eve for dinner."

"Young lady stop right there! I am not expelling you. Your father already told me not to, but I have to tell you my feelings."

"I understand mum, but this is supposed to be a break from school, a time to relax. I can't handle tension. I understand your feelings, but now understand mine. I love Harry. He loves me. He also loves Hermione. I also love Hermione and she also loves me. We all love each other. Pureblood, halfblood and muggleborn. All together in love. This is what we fought for mum. I'm happy. Happier even than I was with just Harry, which I didn't think was possible. Can you please see this?"

Molly wiped away a few tears and nodded. Ginny hugged her and then pulled Harry and Hermione in as well. She knew her mum would still take time, but she hoped that some understanding was beginning.

The last couple of days leading up to Christmas were pleasant and fun at the Burrow. Molly still looked at them strange and refused to go near Ginny's room, but she seemed to gradually be calming down. They spent part of their days decorating and baking and part of the days outside playing in the snow or inside playing games by the fire. One afternoon was designated for shopping and they all headed out in different directions. The women went together and Harry went with Ron, Bill and Arthur to finish their shopping. It was still advisable to not be out alone, especially members of the Golden Trio. When they arrived home, they each secluded themselves in different rooms to work on the wrapping. Percy, Bill and Fleur came by two days before Christmas for dinner and Harry happily told them their news. As expected, Percy was less than enthusiastic. Fleur declared it 'tres romantique' and Bill just shrugged. That night was pleasant as most of the family was in attendance, except for Charlie who was due to arrive the next day on Christmas Eve. George was the last to leave that evening as he and Angie returned to their flat. Once they left, the threesome excused themselves and headed upstairs to bed.

Once they arrived upstairs, Harry started to change, but his witches had other ideas. Hermione cast the charms on the room while Ginny started to undress Harry. He was more than ready as usual as he pulled Ginny to him and started to unbutton her blouse. With the charms cast, Hermione came up behind him and started to nuzzle his neck. Then she pulled off her jumper and unhooked her bra before pressing her breasts against his back. Ginny was undressed from the top down by that point and Harry was rock hard as he was sandwiched between two lovely pairs of breasts. He turned himself and began to kiss Hermione while unzipping her skirt and letting it drop to the floor. Then he teasingly slipped one finger into her knickers. As she started to moan, he turned back around to Ginny and began to undo her jeans. As Harry was lowering Ginny's jeans, Hermione reached around and undid his before pulling them and his trunks off together. His erection sprang loose and pressed into Ginny's leg as she grasped him. Harry moaned and then turned to pay attention to Hermione again. He slowly lowered her knickers and then pushed his nose into her, loving the smell of her. He pushed her legs apart and began to probe her with his tongue. She began to squirm and Ginny took hold of her to keep her from falling. When Harry briefly pulled his face out of Hermione and looked up, he was enflamed by the sight of Ginny eagerly suckling Hermione's breast as the moans in the room got louder. Harry continued his attention on Hermione for another minute before swiveling and placing his face at Ginny's sex. Lowering her knickers, he began to explore her folds and soon she was trembling as well. By this time the witches were snogging each other and Harry stood up for a minute and watched them as he took his cock in hand and wanked himself. Ginny saw him out of the corner of her eye and pulled away from Hermione. They gave each other a look and then they both ducked down to start licking Harry's cock. They each worked one side of his shaft before Ginny ducked down and started sucking his bollocks while Hermione started to take him down her throat. She had learned to relax her muscles so that she could take most of him. She continued for a minute and then popped him out and blew on the head before she started licking it again. Then she took him deep a second time and gave him a hard suck at the same time that Ginny sucked hard on both bollocks. The combined work of both witches was Harry's undoing as his hands tightened on both them and he came with a strangled scream, emptying himself into Hermione's throat. She took it all and then leaned into Ginny as they kissed and she shared Harry's juices. Harry watched the show and felt himself twitch. Once again, he had barely softened before he was ready to go again.

Ginny pushed Harry back on the bed and both witches crawled over him, laying down on each side as he first kissed Hermione and then turned to kiss Ginny. He could taste himself on them and he loved it. He rolled over first to Hermione and entered her swiftly as she let out a small yelp and began to meet his thrusts. Ginny lay watching and fingering herself, knowing her turn was coming. Suddenly, she had an idea. Reaching over, she pushed Harry to the side. Hermione took the hint and rolled over on top of Harry to begin riding him. The maneuver was one they had done before and Ginny knew how much Hermione liked to be on top. As Hermione leaned over and kissed Harry while he thrust up into her, Ginny dipped her fingers into her soaked pussy and coated them with her juices. She then kneeled behind Hermione and slowly began to rub her tight rear entrance. Hermione gasped and looked back at her lover. Ginny gently pushed one finger in and Hermione groaned and pushed back on her. Ginny was about to pull out when Hermione reached back and held her hand in place. Hermione kept a slow rotation while Harry thrusted into her and Ginny stroked her from behind. The combined sensations were overwhelming and soon Hermione was keening to the ceiling as both her entrances clamped down and she collapsed onto Harry, who kept thrusting, extending her orgasm as she quivered. A minute later he joined her, flooding her already soaked core. This time he did start to soften and slid out as she rolled sideways and smiled weakly at Ginny.

"Wow, alright Ginny. That was something new."

"Hmm, I know. You were just too tempting. I tried to go slow. You seemed to like it."

"Oh yes, I wouldn't have thought I would, but wow."

Hermione sat up and pulled Ginny down to kiss her. Ginny still hadn't been fulfilled and she began to finger herself. Then Harry pulled her back and dove into her mouth. As his tongue plundered her, he entered her swiftly as her eyes flew open. She hadn't realized he was ready again. He really was unstoppable. She began to meet his rhythm and soon he brought her to the climax that had been so close for her. He let her catch her breath for a moment after and then pulled her up and urged her to turn over. Knowing what was coming, Ginny positioned herself on all fours and Harry entered her from behind. He knew she loved that position and soon he had her screaming again. Just when she thought she couldn't take more, she realized Hermione had moved closer. Then she felt a pressure around her rear entrance. Hermione kissed her back as her finger slipped in and started moving with Harry's thrusts. Ginny came once again and collapsed. She thought she might have passed out, but wasn't sure. Some time passed and all she knew was she was completely spent and her body felt like gelatin. The three of them traded a round of kisses and then pulled themselves around as they grabbed the blanket and finally slept.

On the morning of Christmas Eve, the threesome awoke to shout.

"What in the bloody hell?"

Ginny blearily opened her eyes and saw Charlie standing in the doorway.

"Mmhmm, hi Charlie. Welcome home. Don't you knock?"

Charlie stared at his baby sister. She was lying on her left side with her head on Hermione's naked chest. Harry was spooned behind her and his arm was thrown across both witches. The blanket was wrapped up and only covered their bottom halves. Hermione woke next and looked at Charlie, yawned and then her eyes flew open as she grasped for the blanket. Behind Charlie, Ron came down the stairs and stopped, looking in. He shook his head and turned around.

"Ah shite. Really you three? I didn't want to see this."

"Then tell Charlie to knock. Now, close the door please so we can clean up and dress."

Charlie was speechless as he nodded and closed the door. He continued down the stairs in a bit of a trance. Arthur looked up at his son, concerned.

"Charlie? What?"

"I should have knocked. Went to say good morning to Ginny. Should have knocked."

"Ah yes, there's a bit of news you need to know. I guess you know some of it now. I'll let them tell you the rest."

"Really dad? You know? And you approve?"

"Yes Charlie, I know. I've decided to accept it rather than push my children away. They'll explain."

Later the threesome made their way downstairs and Harry went to Charlie to explain. Ginny and Hermione both stood by his side. Once everything had been said, Harry waited for a response. Charlie rubbed his face and then looked at the three of them. They were hugging each other and all looked happy. He supposed he would have to accept it. He really should have knocked.

"Alright you three. I guess I understand. It's not too unusual for purebloods. You do have bloodlines to continue. Still, I don't think in the past that the wives have been so, um, friendly with each other. Anyway, I guess I learned my lesson about knocking. Harry, you take care of them, or else."

Harry chuckled. "I know, your other brothers have already told me the same."

Later that day the rest of the family started to arrive for the tradition of setting up the Christmas tree and starting to make inroads on the massive pile of goodies that Molly had prepared. Bill and Fleur were spending Christmas Eve with the Weasleys and then floo'ing to France for Christmas with the Delacours. George and Angie were at her parents and would be over on the holiday. Percy had broken up with Penny and wasn't seriously attached to anyone, so he stayed with his own family. Ron had dated casually since he and Hermione had broken up, but did not seem ready to settle, leaving him at the Burrow for the entire holiday. Molly enjoyed having all of her family around and gradually the upheaval caused by the trio diminished. After thoroughly stuffing themselves on Christmas Eve and then attempting to sing Christmas carols, while imbibing plenty of Arthur's eggnog, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry finally called an end to the festive day and went to sleep off the effects of plenty of food and alcohol. The trio was tired enough that their bedtime activities only included a bit of snogging and groping before they all fell asleep.

Christmas morning dawned and a brief spell of sleet during the night had added a layer of crystalline ice to the snow outside. The storm had passed and the sun was out, making the whole world sparkle. It reminded Hermione of Harry's proposal, which she had never described in detail to the family. When everyone arrived for breakfast, she gave them all the story and even Molly seemed impressed. After breakfast, they retreated to the living room for gifts. Molly did her usual knitting, although this year she had chosen to make matching sets of hats, scarves and mittens. Harry's were green to match his eyes, Ginny's were her favorite blue and Hermione's were lilac. Although Harry loved the Weasley jumpers, he found his set quite nice and very much needed. They especially came in handy when everyone went outside for a late morning snowball fight. For his witches, Harry got them each a jeweled bracelet with matching earring set. For Ginny, hers were peridot and for Hermione hers were sapphire, their birth stones. Each set was slightly different in design and featured different shades of their birthstones, spaced with small white diamonds. They were both thrilled with the selections and kissed Harry in turns until the family started to object. From Ginny and Hermione, Harry received a matching set of cuff links and a robe clasp. For the cuff links, one side was the Potter crest and the other was the Black crest. For the clasp, each side featured a different crest. The cuff links and clasp were both fashioned out of white gold and inset with a few details of precious and semi-precious stones. Harry wasn't big on jewelry, but the set was gorgeous and would be perfect with his dress robes when he had to play the role of lord. He knew that the pieces had to have been commissioned quite a while before, when he and Hermione were still new in their relationship. He looked at her and she knew what he was wondering.

"Yes Harry, Ginny and I commissioned them a couple weeks after you and I started dating. It was our second Hogsmeade weekend when we told you we had ladies errands to do. I know we were still new in our relationship, but I figured even if we just ended up back at friends, I still wanted you to have them. You may not like to use your title, but sometimes you will have duties that require you to look the part."

Harry just smiled and proceeded to start kissing them both again, bringing another round of objections and causing the three of them to laugh. With gifts out of the way, everyone proceeded to get dressed in their gifts and went outside to enjoy some winter fun. The afternoon brought another round of feasting and Harry once again marveled at his fortune as he remembered the horrible Christmases he spent with the Dursleys. Everyone went to bed early since the threesome had a 3 am portkey to start their journey to Australia, where they would arrive at 5 pm local time. Travelling magically was infinitely easier, but still tiring when going long distances. After all too brief of sleep, the three awoke and everyone in the house said their goodbyes as they gathered their bags and winked out, on their way to visit the Grangers.


	5. A New Year's Summer

Chapter 5 – A New Year's Summer

The trio arrived at the local Ministry in Australia at ten minutes after five, feeling tired and glad that the long trip was done. While faster than muggle travel, international portkeys still wore a person out and also caused nutritional imbalances. All three of them would need to eat a hearty meal of carbs and protein soon, despite the gorging of the previous couple days. They picked up their bags and made their way to the customs desk where they turned in their portkey and registered their entry to the country. They were only in country for eight days, so they weren't expecting any issues. Then the official took a look at the papers and saw Harry and Hermione's names. He immediately started to make a fuss and several of his coworkers came to greet them as well. Harry tried to be polite, but he really just wanted to get out of there. Thankfully, a supervisor came over and took control of the situation. She welcomed them all to the country and insisted that they contact the Ministry if they needed anything. She then took control of her staff and let them pass. Hermione was familiar with the Ministry and led them to an external apparition point. Once there, she took them each by an arm and apparated them to her parents' back garden. Neil and Jean Granger were waiting for them by the BBQ and Jean ran to hug her daughter. Neil came over at a more sedate pace and hugged Hermione as well before stepping back to smile at Harry and Ginny. Both the Grangers knew Hermione's two friends and were aware of their engagement during the summer.

"Hello Harry and Ginny. Welcome. We're glad you could come with Hermione to visit."

"Thanks for having us Dr. Granger. Wow, it's hot."

"Yes indeed, it's summer here. And none of that Dr. Granger stuff. We're both doctors and you'll have us both turning around. It's just Neil and Jean. I know we've met before, but it will be good to get to know both of you better. I know you're both two of Hermione's closest friends."

"Actually dad, can we get something cold to drink and talk? Unless you have to watch the grill?"

"Sure thing. I haven't put the steaks on yet. I remember from when you came last time, protein and carbs, right?"

"Yes dad, thanks."

Everyone selected cold drinks and dropped their bags off inside before going back out to the garden. They all gathered on the covered patio and Hermione cast privacy charms around. The Grangers' eyes widened and Jean questioned her daughter.

"Now I'm a bit concerned dear. I wonder what's going on when you get secretive."

"Not to worry mum, nothing bad this time. I have news. Big news, but very happy news."

Jean clutched her husband's hand and looked at her daughter, a bit worried. The last time Hermione had been in Australia the news she had brought took hours to tell and included years of secrets. She wasn't sure she was ready for more.

"Mum, dad, Harry and I are engaged."

Hermione dissolved the glamour charms on her rings and then reached to both sides of her and took Harry and Ginny's hands. Jean was gaping and this time it was Neil's turn.

"I'm sorry dear, but what? Since when are you and Harry dating? I thought you were just friends? And I thought he was engaged to Ginny?"

"Yes dad, he is. We're both going marry him. It's not uncommon among pureblood families. Harry holds two titles. He is both Lord Potter and Lord Black. He inherited the Potter title from his father and the Black title from his godfather. His full title is Lord Harry James Black-Potter. Usually he just likes to shorten it to Lord Potter. When he proposed to Ginny, he offered her the title of Lady Potter. She cannot take the title of both Lady Potter and Lady Black. Any children she has will continue the Potter bloodline. That was a choice they made together, to continue his bloodline. It means that after him there would be no more Blacks to carry on the ancient and noble house of Black, one of the original Sacred Twenty-Eight among wizard families. While this was something he had come to terms with, there was another solution, but it wasn't one that he wanted to pursue. Ginny changed that for him and for us. She noticed that both Harry and I had changed the way we acted around each other. It's been happening for a while, but she especially noticed it during the summer after I broke up with Ron and before I came to visit you. She continued to watch us as school started and realized we were both on edge. Honestly, I realized in the past year that I was falling in love with Harry, more than just as a friend or brother. Apparently he realized the same about me. We were both too scared of ruining our friendship to say anything. Harry also fell in love with Ginny and would never do anything to hurt her. She knew this and made us confess our feelings. Then she told us that she is open to sharing Harry. We talked and decided to give it a try and it's worked well. We all love one another and we don't have an issue sharing. By taking me as a second wife, Harry will make me Lady Black and our children will carry on the Black name. I now wear the signet of the ancient and noble house of Black, as well as an engagement ring that was once Harry's great grandmother's."

Hermione extended her hands so that her parents could see both rings. They both looked stunned and Harry decided it was his turn to speak.

"Neil, Jean, I want you to know that I love Hermione with all my heart. I also love Ginny. I have vowed to do anything in my power to provide and care for them. I feel blessed to have them both. I know this idea is strange to you, it was to me as well. I was raised muggle and I know polygamy is taboo in much of the world, but this is not the case among the pureblood wizarding families. I would never have pursued this on my own, but Ginny was the one who pursued this for me. We've been working on our mutual relationships for several months and we've learned to communicate and understand each other's feelings. We aren't perfect, but we already have a unique bond."

Harry was holding Hermione's hand and she was holding his and Ginny's. Finally, Jean spoke.

"Alright, I guess I understand your viewpoint. Still, this will take a bit to adjust to. Not just the idea of you as a trio, but the fact that my daughter will now hold a title. Wow."

"Dad? Are you okay?"

"I don't know about okay. I think I'm still too stunned. If this makes you happy, then I'll learn to be happy."

"So dear, will you have a wedding? If so, will it be one wedding or two and when?"

"Yes mum, we will have a wedding. It's not required by law, but we want one. In the days of pureblood arranged marriages, usually a marriage just entailed a signed contract. We are going to have a shared ceremony sometime next summer after school."

Jean nodded and Neil sighed deep as he got up to go start the steaks. Hermione switched the topic of conversation to her parents and how they were doing with their new life in Australia. After she had restored their identities, the Ministry had arranged a cover story of witness protection to explain why the Wilkins were coming out of hiding and were actually the Grangers. The news was a shock to their friends and colleagues, but all seemed to be adjusting well. With the steaks well on the way, Jean went to the kitchen to finish mashing the potatoes and finish the salad. The trio followed her and went to collect their bags. Hermione was about to lead them to the guest room when Jean spoke up.

"Um, Hermione dear, we only have the one guest room. I'm using the third bedroom for a studio. We do have an air mattress."

"Actually mum, the guest room has a king bed. It will be fine for us. Like we agreed during the summer, we're going to be honest. The three of us sleep in one bed at school and did at the Burrow as well."

"Oh. I see. Alright, I guess no point in making a fuss over a few days when that's your regular arrangement. I think I better warn your father though."

Hermione just nodded and proceeded to lead Harry and Ginny to the guest room. The room was actually a second master with its own en-suite and was more than sufficient for the three of them. They settled their things and traded a few kisses before proceeding back out to the garden. When they arrived, Neil turned to look at them and it was obvious from his penetrating gaze that Jean had discussed the sleeping arrangements. He didn't say anything, but instead returned his focus to the grill. Soon dinner was ready and they all eagerly dove into the delicious and much needed meal. Conversation was a bit tense at first, but gradually settled with a combination of good food and drink. Not long after, the long day was obviously taking its toll and the threesome decided to turn in early.

The next couple days in Australia were spent sightseeing with the Grangers. Sydney was a magnificent city with a lot to do and everyone loved the break from the cold and wet English winter. On their third day they spent the day at the beach and Harry couldn't help but enjoy the envious stares he received as he cuddled both of his witches. They returned home perfectly tanned thanks to a couple carefully cast spells. Neil was in the back grilling again when they arrived home. Harry and Ginny went to the backyard, while Hermione decided to help her mum in the kitchen. Ginny offered to help, but Hermione insisted that two women in the kitchen was enough. She was busy cutting fruit for a fruit salad when Jean decided it was time to bring up a subject that she had been wondering about.

"Hermione dear, we can talk about anything, right?"

"Of course mum."

"Well, the three of you have been here for several days and I really like Harry and Ginny and I can see how in love you are. I've been watching you all and all three of you seem quite attached. The news was hard at first, but I'm glad you're happy. I have to admit I'm a bit surprised about you and Ginny. You seem to be more than just friends marrying the same man."

Hermione chuckled.

"I see where this is going mum. We agreed years ago to never be embarrassed about talking to each other. You gave me my first sex talk at eight after all. So, you want to know how sex works with the three of us, is that the question?"

"Honestly, yes. I mean, I never thought of you as being gay or bisexual. I would have thought I would see signs."

"Alright, here goes with honesty. I agreed to never hide anything from you since I came back from the war. Yes, I guess I am bisexual now, but not in the traditional sense. I was never attracted to women before. Ginny and I have been friends for years and talked plenty about boys. When I started a relationship with Harry, she was already there of course and our intimacy naturally progressed. Without Harry involved, I don't think we would have gotten involved with another woman. Ginny is special and I love her. She is the fun and sassy side to my serious side. And I will say that having another woman in the bedroom who understands you is quite helpful. Combined with magic, it makes for some interesting experiments."

Jean gasped and shook her head before smiling at her daughter.

"Well, you're certainly honest. Thanks, I think. I know I shouldn't worry, but I do. You aren't afraid of discrimination?"

"No mum. After everything with the war, I'm beyond worrying what others think. Within the wizarding community, our multiple marriage is not that unusual. As for our sex lives, we keep that private. Some of our friends realize of course, since they see the three of us come out of the same bedroom in the morning, but they're our friends and they're understanding. Some of the guys are a bit jealous of Harry, but it's mostly teasing."

"Yes, I would guess that Harry has his hands full. That young man must have stamina."

Jean smirked and Hermione laughed at her mother.

"Actually mum, Harry doesn't have a problem keeping us both happy. Ginny was actually glad when I joined because it drew some attention from her. You see, when Harry had the horcrux blasted out of him, his magic core was released. His magic is much stronger now. Unfortunately, that came with another side effect. Since he is the last of the Potter bloodline, his magic sees the need for him to keep the bloodline going. Until he produces a couple heirs, his endurance is quite incredible. Complete honesty now. Harry can go four or five times in a night and still be ready for a couple rounds in the morning. If he goes longer than a day without release, his magic starts to flare and cause unusual effects. When we were in the middle of exams, Ginny and I let him go almost two days and we had to take a free period in the middle of classes to help him out after he accidentally destroyed a desk in Charms because his magic was out of control."

Jean's mouth hung open while she found her voice.

"WOW. Well that certainly puts pressure on the two of you then. So I guess you won't be waiting long for children?"

"No. We want to finish school and get married. Then we'll probably toss the potions and see what happens."

"Well, that is certainly an aspect to magic I hadn't anticipated."

"Neither did we mum."

"So, once he produces his heirs, then his appetite will decrease? Will you and Ginny be alright with that? I mean, you are my daughter and if you're like me, you're not the passive type."

"I try not to think about you and dad, but I understand mum. Honestly, I wish you could use silencing charms sometimes. I think I definitely take after you. I'm not worried about Harry keeping us happy. After all, Ginny and I have each other as well if he ever needs a break."

"Well, speaking of things we don't want to think about, that right there tops my list. We can turn off the honesty now."

Hermione laughed and hugged her mum and went to take the salad out to the patio. She was glad that their relationship was repaired and they were able to talk openly again.

The trio spent a total of eight days in Australia with the Grangers. They thoroughly enjoyed their time, but soon school was due to start again. They took a portkey back to the Burrow on the second and then prepared to return to school on the third of January. They arrived back in England happy and refreshed with tans that everyone envied.


	6. Back to School

Chapter 6 – Back to School

The first couple weeks back at school were busy for the trio. Hermione had head girl duties and Ginny had prefect rounds. Harry was busy trying to run Quidditch drills in the frigid weather. Classes intensified worse than ever as NEWTs loomed in six short months. They were all stressed, but enjoyed retreating to the prefects' wing to study. They also continued to enjoy their own unique form of stress relief in the evenings once they retired to their bedroom. Gradually the novelty of their partnership wore off as all their friends adjusted to their relationship.

One friend that didn't seem to be doing well was Luna. Since returning from Christmas break, she had been moody and withdrawn. Whenever the trio was near, she would snap and then run off. Ginny and Hermione were both wondering what had happened to their carefree friend. They tried to approach her a couple times, but she always managed to avoid them. One day, three weeks after the start of school, she was struggling in Charms and finally ran out in tears, leaving Professor Flitwick speechless. Ginny and Hermione both got the professor's approval and went to follow her. Harry was ready to go with them, but they waved him off. Figuring that perhaps this was something best left to women, Harry nodded and watched them go.

Ginny and Hermione walked down the corridor from the classroom, looking around for Luna. They thought they had missed her when they rounded a corner and heard soft crying. They followed the sound to an empty classroom and were shocked by what they found. Luna was standing with tears running down her face and her wand held to her temple as she tried to control her sobs to cast a spell. Hermione immediately cast an expelliarmus and Luna's wand flew from her hand. Luna looked shocked as she looked over at her friends and collapsed to her knees. Ginny quickly cast privacy charms as she and Hermione ran to their friend.

"Luna, what the hell do you think you are doing? You better not have been trying to hurt yourself!"

Luna gasped and shook her head.

"No, I want to die. Please. Use my wand...it won't…won't trace to you."

"WHAT? NO!"

"Alright Luna, you haven't been right since we returned from Christmas break. You've been upset with us and avoiding all your friends. Tell us what is going on. We aren't leaving this room until you do."

"I…I can't."

"Fine, I'll be back. I'm going to filch some veritaserum from Slughorn's stores. You are not going to try to kill yourself and not tell us why."

Ginny got up to leave and Luna grasped the edge of her robes.

"No...fine...no serum."

"Well then start talking. Why are you so upset?"

"I'm betrothed, well sort of."

The words were so quiet that Ginny wasn't sure she heard.

"Betrothed? To who? Since when?"

"Draco. Day after Christmas."

"DRACO!"

"No way in hell are you marrying that scum!"

"I don't have a choice, and well, I won't actually be marrying him."

"Explain."

Luna sighed and suddenly seemed to melt even further as she leaned sideways and Ginny held her. Emotionally and physically drained, she finally let loose with everything.

"My dad is dying. He wasn't well before Azkaban and now he's worse. Probably only months. He used most his savings to fix the house. He isn't well enough to restart the Quibbler, so he's living off savings. The Malfoys have a lot of legal problems and need money so they called in all their debts. My dad owed Lucius 22,000 galleons from years ago. He barely has that and it will give him nothing to live on. So he made a deal with the Malfoys. Draco takes me as a consort in payment for the debt. I won't have a title, but any children I have with Draco will carry the Lovegood name. It will allow our line to continue. My children will be lower status than Pansy's since she will be his wife and carry the Malfoy name. Draco will have me available for whatever he wants when Pansy isn't willing. I didn't want to do it, but my father didn't have a choice. He's so sick, I couldn't refuse. He signed the contract with Draco the day after Christmas. It takes effect upon my father's death. He left me with Draco to finalize the contract."

Hermione and Ginny both stared at her, aghast at what they were hearing. Ginny understood from a pureblood standpoint that this wasn't unheard of, but it was uncommon in modern times. Hermione's muggle background made the whole scenario seem even worse. Ginny spoke up first.

"He left you there? You mean Draco raped you?"

"No. I let him do what he wanted. I mean, I'm his now, or almost. He wasn't happy, because he thought he was getting a virgin. Pansy showed up and laughed at me because I just laid there, but I couldn't do anything else, even though a consort is supposed to pleasure her lord. I hate him!"

Luna started crying again and her two friends held her. This time it was Hermione's turn to speak.

"Ginny, you're pureblood, can we do anything? Go to the authorities? Is this normal?"

"Maybe not normal Hermione. Not anymore, but I don't think it's illegal either."

"Well, we'll figure something out Luna. I don't know what yet, but we will. Wait, what if you were to get pregnant, but not by Draco? Would he release you?"

"NO!" Ginny yelled.

"What?"

"Hermione, if Draco had proof that his consort slept with another wizard, the old laws state that he has the right to choose his own justice, up to and including killing the consort."

"Bloody fucking hell! I am so going to get the old laws changed."

The fact that Hermione cursed seemed to bring Luna around as she looked at her friend with surprise.

"I'm all for changing the laws Hermione, but that won't happen overnight. In the meantime we need to think about what else to do."

"Well, first thing we are doing is going back to the prefects' wing and cleaning you up Luna."

The three witches made their way back to the prefects' wing and Ginny took Luna to the bathroom to wash her face and fix her hair. Hermione called Winky and asked if she could bring three lunch trays for them. She normally didn't like to ask for special privileges from the elves, but Winky was happy to help and it wasn't something she planned to make a habit of. She put half a calming draught in a flask of pumpkin juice for Luna and urged her to drink it down. They ate lunch and talked about classes, but Hermione's brain was firing away with different ideas of what to do to help Luna. Once they finished eating, the draught and her friends seemed to have settled Luna and they were able to continue with the rest of the classes for the day.

That night, Hermione and Ginny told Harry about what had happened and he was enraged. His magic flared and small objects began to fly around the room until they calmed him by a round of rotation snogging. Although he was calmer, he was by no means settled and was determined to find a solution.

"Alright Ginny, so you've heard of this nonsense before and I have an idea. Tell me if this works. Luna's dad owed the Malfoys 22,000 galleons and traded the consort contract for the debt. How about I go to Draco and offer him 25,000 to cancel the contract? I have the money. It honestly won't even hurt and Luna's worth it. Then we can give her the contract and let her tear it up."

"I like the idea Harry, but consort and marriage contracts are for life. They can't be cancelled, they can only be bought. Of course, if one of the persons in the contract dies, then it's null. That's why Luna wanted to die."

"That's it!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny and Harry both looked at Hermione, but then the look of elation faded and she scowled.

"No, never mind. I'll keep thinking on it."

Hermione was chewing her lip as she thought, which Harry always found so adorable.

"Hey, don't chew your lip, those are for me."

Harry pulled her close and claimed the lip for his own. Hermione's thoughts quickly left Luna as she reached to start undoing Harry's shirt. Ginny stood to the side and Harry pulled her over as he started to palm her breast. Soon the three of them were alternating undressing each other. Harry was as ready as usual and both his witches were as well. They gradually moved to the bed and all three crawled up together. They were all kneeling as they snogged and groped. Harry looked back and forth between the two of them and Ginny pushed Hermione down for him. Grinning, Harry began to kiss his way down her body. When he buried his face between her legs and began to eat her out, Hermione screamed and came almost immediately. The sound made Harry throb as he pulled back and grinned as he watched Ginny kneel over Hermione's face. Ginny was facing him with her head thrown back as she moaned from Hermione's expert tongue work. Unable to take the pressure any longer, Harry drove his entire length into Hermione's dripping pussy in one thrust. She squealed in surprise, nipping on Ginny's bud and sending the redhead into a sudden orgasm. Harry began to pick up his rhythm as Ginny collapsed forward and he held her. Then Hermione grabbed her by the knees and held her up as she continued to work Ginny to another orgasm. Watching the show, Harry begged Hermione to come before him and pulled one leg up to adjust his angle. With a couple more strokes, he finally had his wish as Hermione screamed and jerked so hard that Ginny fell to the side. Harry released his first load into Hermione and felt her seize for a second time as she panted and groaned. Ginny was laying sideways and had started to finger herself as she watched them. Harry still wasn't done, so he pulled out of Hermione and flipped Ginny over to take her from behind. As Hermione's vision returned, she smiled and watched Harry pound into Ginny as she begged for more. The two came together minutes later with a mutual howl. As Harry slipped out and collapsed between his witches, a pounding on the door brought them to their senses.

"Silencing charms you lot!" Ernie laughed.

Hermione groaned and grabbed her wand to cast the forgotten charms.

"Bit after the fact hey love?"

"Who said we were done?"

Harry shook his head, loving this sexy side to Hermione. They took a break for a few more minutes and then Hermione crawled over to lower herself onto his reawakened cock. Ginny meanwhile positioned herself over his head while she faced her other lover and reached for Hermione's breasts. The three continued in a mad dash to come together and almost made it ten minutes later except that Hermione lagged behind a bit. Spent for the moment, they finally curled up and fell asleep wrapped around each other.

The next morning the threesome put on robes and made their way down the hall to the bathroom for a shower. Ernie was in the common room and waved to them.

"You lot sure had fun last night. I tell you Harry, I don't know how you keep up with two of them."

"I am the Chosen One you know Ernie. Special powers and all that."

"Oh yes, very special dear. Let's see if the water dampens those powers."

Ernie burst out laughing and shook his head as the three of them disappeared into the bathroom.

Luna's problem had been temporarily forgotten in the frenzy of their night of love making, but it continued to preoccupy both her friends over the next couple days. Hermione and Ginny both had an idea on how to resolve the issue, but neither managed to summon the courage to voice the idea. Finally, after three days, Hermione figured she should at least talk to Ginny. She pulled her aside before dinner and found an empty room and cast privacy charms. She knew Harry would be looking for them at dinner, so she didn't have much time.

"Ginny, I've been thinking about Luna and how to help her. I've come up with a crazy idea. So crazy I'm scared to tell you. It's actually something that came to me after you said something. I also don't think Harry would go for it."

"Well, I've been thinking as well Hermione and I wonder if we're having the same idea, because I'm also a bit scared to say it. Is your idea about buying the consort contract?"

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes. Except I went to the library and read about typical wizard consort contracts and I found that there can be a lot of requirements to them."

"Like periods of enforcement, bans of annulment and guarantees of progeny?"

"Um, yeah. You seem to understand then."

"Yes. Of course, we don't know exactly what Luna's contract has in it, but the Malfoys are very traditional."

"Maybe we should just come right out with what I think we're both thinking. Could we share Harry more?"

"Yes, exactly. At least we're on the same page."

"Of course, Harry could buy the contract and then not do anything."

"Except if there is a progeny clause. The contract is magical. Failing to fulfill a part of it could cause magical damage to both parties involved."

"Damn, alright, so back to where we were."

"Harry has the money and has offered to buy the contract, but if he does, he has to fulfill it. So where does that leave us?"

"Well, we'd be his wives and she'd remain his consort. I don't think any kids could carry his titles. But she wants to continue the Lovegood name anyway."

"Still, it's already been a challenge for there to be two of us. Could we add someone else?"

"And how would she feel with us being involved? Would she just want Harry?"

"I need to think this through more."

"Me too."

Hermione and Ginny left to go to dinner, meeting Harry but not saying anything about their discussion. He could tell something was bothering them, but they both claimed it was just the workload. Both remained preoccupied with thoughts of Luna's problem over the next couple days. Three days after their talk, they were in Transfiguration when Luna passed out in the middle of the lecture. She was quickly taken to the hospital wing and Ginny and Hermione went to check on her after class. Madam Pomfrey only allowed them to see her and begged them to try to make her eat. Apparently Luna was dehydrated and tired from not eating for several days. Hermione and Ginny managed to get her to eat a bit, but she said no more than three words to them. Once they left, they went back to their room and talked.

"Hermione, I've been thinking since we last talked and I don't think I would mind if Harry took Luna as a consort. I know he loves me. We're all friends with her. I think we could make it work."

"I'm surprised to find myself saying this, but I agree Ginny. The idea of Luna as Harry's consort doesn't bother me. I know he loves me and I know he won't have a problem taking care of all our needs. I think we should talk to him. I do wonder, if he agrees, what will Luna think about our sleeping arrangement?"

"Well I guess we'll figure that out if we get there, although I have a confession."

"Yes Ginny?"

"Um, back during my fourth year when Harry still saw me as Ron's little sister and when I was between boyfriends, Luna and I experimented a bit."

"WHAT?"

"Nothing too drastic. We snogged and touched each other. Just to experiment. It was nice, but I still preferred boys. Then Dean asked me out and I told Luna I didn't think I could continue. She was fine with it, she understood."

"Well, I guess she won't have an issue with us then. First though, we need to talk to Harry."

That night Ginny and Hermione decided to not delay and bring the subject of Luna to Harry. After several rounds of loving, they lay in bed talking about everything from school to Quidditch when Ginny brought up the subject.

"Harry, Hermione and I have been talking about how to help Luna. We're really worried about her and we think we have an idea."

"We know you may be a bit shocked, but hear us out on this Harry dear."

"What if you bought her consort contract? We don't know what clauses it has, but we've agreed we wouldn't mind you having to fulfill them."

"Wait, what? I can buy her contract, no problem. Well, I may need to put some pressure on Malfoy. But what is this about clauses and fulfilling?"

"Well, usually Harry, consort contracts include clauses. Often one of the clauses specifies a required number of progeny to be produced."

"Which, in your case, you already have us for the Potter and Black lines, but Luna's children could carry the Lovegood name. It wouldn't be uncommon for a consort's children to hold no claim to their father's titles."

"Whoa, you want me to buy the contract and actually take Luna as a consort?"

"I know the idea seems extreme, but it's not really unusual among the purebloods. You would have two wives and one consort. Mum once read a story about a wizard who had one wife and forty seven consorts. It's perfectly legal."

"Yes, but there's legal and practical. Is something wrong that you think I need a consort? Am I doing something wrong for you?"

"NO! Harry, you're great. Of course we have our little arguments, but no more than one would expect. But we care about Luna and we think this would work. This has to be a full agreement between the three of us though. As much as I hate to see Luna suffer, I will not jeopardize my relationship with you or Ginny to help Luna."

"Alright, I understand. It's still rather amazing, but I am engaged to two of the most compassionate and amazing witches. I'll think about the idea. In the meantime, we can watch Luna and try to make sure she eats."

Harry kissed both of them and then waved the light off as he fell asleep wondering what it would be like to have three witches in his bed.

Harry thought about the idea of taking Luna as a consort for the next week. Hermione and Ginny stayed near her and made her eat some, but it was difficult. She no longer participated in classes at all and it was obvious her schoolwork was falling behind. The once bubbly and beautiful girl had become a silent wraith and it worried quite a few people, although Hermione thought that Luna had only confided in them. A week and a half after his discussion with Ginny and Hermione, the situation became worse when Luna was summoned from Transfiguration class. Hermione went with her to the headmistress' office. Once there, McGonagall informed Luna that an emergency floo connection had been arranged to St. Mungo's. Her father had collapsed and his health was dire. Hermione asked to go with her, but McGonagall advised that the hospital was not allowing any visitors except family. Hermione gave her friend a final hug and watched her disappear into the floo. When she left the office, she found Harry and Ginny waiting. They returned to their room and Hermione explained what was going on. Harry looked grim, but also had a familiar, determined look on his face.

"Hermione, did you mean what you offered before? Would you truly be alright if I took Luna as a consort? If you have even a single shred of doubt, tell me."

"Yes Harry, I mean it. No doubt. As long as you promise that you will still be available to ravish me whenever I ask."

Harry leered. "Oh, I think I can manage that."

"Now, Ginny, same question. Are you sure you would be alright if I took Luna as a consort? Any doubt whatsoever?"

"No Harry, although I second the ravishment requirement."

Harry grinned at them both and began to snog Ginny while ripping her shirt open and palming her breasts. Then he switched to Hermione and did the same. He was about to forget the rest of their classes for the day when Hermione pushed him back with a gasp.

"Alright, whoa. Ravish later. Class now."

"Damn. Alright. You two go on to class. I'm about to go pull rank and use my title on the headmistress. I need to make a floo call to Malfoy Manor."

Ginny and Hermione put their blouses back together and each kissed Harry once more as he adjusted his trousers. Then he set off to visit McGonagall.


	7. Luna

Chapter 7 – Luna

Harry arrived at the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the headmistress' office and realized he didn't have the password. He decided he would just ask.

"Headmistress, this is Harry. I need to speak to you. It's urgent."

The eyes of the gargoyle glowed and the door opened. Harry proceeded up the stairs quickly and knocked on the door.

"Come in Mr. Potter. Now, what is so urgent?"

"I have some important business that I need to conduct. I need to leave school for the afternoon. I ask this as a favor for Lord Harry James Black-Potter."

"Really. You feel the need to invoke your title? I don't suppose I can ask what you are up to. Alright, go ahead. As you are most likely aware, I cannot deny the request of a lord."

"I understand, but I still felt you deserved the respect of being asked. I appreciate the favor and all will be explained before long. I should be back by dinner. Ginny and Hermione are aware."

Harry nodded, turned and left. He quickly made his way out of the castle and to Hogsmeade, where he then apparated to Grimmauld. Once there, he changed into his official dress robes that included the crests of both his houses. He then made a floo call to Malfoy Manor. He was surprised when Narcissa was the one who answered.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I wish to request an audience with your son as soon as possible. It is a matter of grave importance and could be quite profitable for him."

"Really? Well, Draco is always happy to discuss profit. Let me check with him."

Narcissa left the room for a couple minutes and returned.

"Draco is in a meeting at the moment. He can see you in a half hour. He asks that you apparate to the gates."

"Excellent. I will be there. Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

Harry pulled his head from the fireplace and went to his office where he found a draft slip for his Gringotts account. He then spent the next twenty five minutes pacing while he waited. Precisely a half hour later, he apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor. The place still gave him chills and he hated returning to it, but he remembered why he was here and what he would be saving Luna from. He walked to the gates and looked up at the stone dragons. The gates swung open and he strode purposefully toward the manor. Upon reaching the doors, a house elf swung them open and bowed low. Harry stepped in, doing his best to project the confidence of his titles. Narcissa came down the stairs and looked him over carefully. Harry smiled and decided to address her in a common manor since she no longer held a title since Lucius was imprisoned and the lordship had not yet passed to Draco.

"Mrs. Malfoy, thank you for seeing me on such short notice. Can you please have an elf let Draco know that Lord Harry James Black-Potter is here to see him."

Narcissa glared, but turned to the elf.

"Mingy, go tell Draco that his appointment has arrived."

Harry nodded and said nothing more as he waited. Five minutes later, Draco appeared and gestured Harry to the library. Once they entered, Draco sealed the door and turned to him.

"Alright Potter, let's drop the titles and get down to business. I know you don't like being here, so you must have a good reason to come. My mother mentioned profit. So, what is it you want?"

"I want a consort. Specifically, Luna Lovegood. I am here to offer to buy her contract. Your family negated a loan of 22,000 galleons for her contract and I'm willing to write you a draft for that amount."

Draco smirked.

"Ah, I see. So the two witches you have aren't enough? Well, I always knew the bookworm would be an icy one in the sack. The Weaselette surprises me. I guess what they say about fiery redheads isn't true after all. Anyway, I can't understand why you want Lovegood. I had her and it was fairly pathetic. I fucked her most of the night and the next day. Filled every hole she has and she barely whimpered. Still, what makes you think I'm willing to sell?"

Harry took a silent, deep breath to control his anger at Draco and his comments. He decided he would have to play off him.

"Well, if she doesn't bring you pleasure, then why not take the cash? Certainly for that amount you can find someone who does pleasure you."

"Hmm, true. Amazing, Potter actually has a decent idea. Still, I do want to see some profit. She cost 22,000. I don't think I could let her go for less than 25,000."

"24,000, final offer. Immediate transfer of the contract."

Draco's eyes glinted and Harry saw a hunger in him. He knew he had won.

"Deal. 24,000. Merlin knows she isn't worth it, but I'll gladly take your money."

Harry pulled out his bank draft and filled it out. He then pressed his signet to it and sealed it with a tap of his wand. Draco opened a drawer in a desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. He wrote briefly on the bottom and pushed it across to Harry. Harry looked and saw the note on the bottom indicated the date and time of the contract sale and transfer to Lord Harry James Black-Potter. He signed under Draco's signature, then tapped his wand and pressed his signet to it. The contract glowed and he rolled it up and put it in his pocket.

"Well, pleasure doing business. Good day Lord Black-Potter."

Harry nodded, turned on his heel and left. He made his way out of the manor and apparated to Diagon Alley. Once there, he made his way to Gringotts and asked for his account manager. The goblins made a copy of the contract and verified the draft of 24,000 galleons. With the contract officially registered, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Draco couldn't back out now. And he had paid 1,000 galleons less than he had originally planned to offer. With the business complete, Harry next went to visit his vault. He knew consorts were not granted rings usually, but he still felt like Luna should have something. He found a ruby ring in an unusual setting that he though Luna would like and tucked it into his robes. He then withdrew a handful galleons and exited the vault.

Once he left Gringotts, his next stop was St. Mungo's. He apparated to the outside and then made his way to the reception desk. He was known on sight to the whole of wizarding England and the receptionist happily informed him that Mr. Lovegood was on the fifth floor. Harry made his way upstairs and was almost to Mr. Lovegood's room when a young healer stepped in front of him.

"Hello Mr. Potter. Can I help you? This ward is the critical care unit. Patients may only be visited by family."

Harry steeled himself and ran a finger across his signet as he prepared to speak.

"Young man, step aside. You are in the way of Lord Harry James Black-Potter."

The healer was actually at least five years older than Harry, but the magic that Harry was emanating caused him to quake. Harry brushed him aside and continued until he saw X. Lovegood written on a panel by a door. He stepped inside carefully and saw Luna, sitting and holding her father's hand. Mr. Lovegood looked pale and waxy and was in a coma. Luna looked up and just blinked at Harry.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. First, what do the healers say? Can I help?"

"I wish you could Harry. There's nothing they can do. I am going to stay here until daddy passes. It won't be long."

Luna trembled and a few tears fell. Harry crossed to her and knelt as he put an arm around her.

"Luna, you can talk to me."

"Thanks Harry. It's just hard. I don't want him to suffer anymore, but once he is gone I have to present myself at Malfoy Manor. I'm sure Draco won't let me finish school."

"Actually Luna, that's why I'm here. I was at Malfoy Manor a little over an hour ago to talk with Draco. After a bit of negotiation, he agreed to sell your contract. If I could, I would destroy it and release you completely, but I understand that isn't possible with magical contracts. It means that when your father passes, you will become my consort. I wish I could do more, but I hope…"

Anything more Harry was about to say was cut off as Luna grabbed him and kissed him long and hard. She was sobbing and shaking and Harry thought the reaction was a good one, but he wanted to check. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Luna, are you alright? I know it's not ideal."

"Ye…yes Harry. I never thought I'd be a consort, but I know I can be happy with you. What about Ginny and Hermione though?"

"This was their idea. They talked to me about it over a week ago and I've been thinking on it. I checked with them early today and they were still fine with it. I didn't make this decision quickly. Also, I want you to know, you may not officially be married to me, but I don't plan on treating you any different. When I proposed to Ginny and Hermione, I gave them rings. I feel it is only proper that you have something as well."

Harry pulled out the ring he had selected and Luna was crying again. He slipped it onto her right hand and she just stared. Then she looked up and smiled at him before leaning in to kiss him again. He pulled his wand and summoned another chair to the side of hers, sitting down while he held her hand and watched Mr. Lovegood. After a half hour, Harry remembered his promise to McGonagall about returning shortly and realized he would be longer than expected.

"Luna, I have to go send a note to the headmistress. I told her I'd be back later in the afternoon. I'll let her know I'm staying with you."

Luna nodded and Harry left to find the hospital's owl post. He sent a fast owl with a brief note to McGonagall letting her know that he was staying with Luna until her father passed. He figured that she would wonder why, but explanations could be done later. He also asked her to please inform Hermione and Ginny. With that done, he returned to the critical care unit. Once again he was stopped by a healer, but this one was a senior.

"Lord Black-Potter. I heard about earlier and I am sorry, but we cannot allow non family members to visit. Even someone of your stature. There is a waiting room downstairs that has tea and coffee."

"Healer, Mr. Lovegood's daughter is my consort. I have the papers here if you wish to view them. I believe that makes it completely within my rights to remain by her side. Do you have an issue with that?"

"Consort? Really?"

The healer took a quick glance at the papers and handed them back. Harry was glad he hadn't noticed that the contract only took effect upon Mr. Lovegood's death.

"Well, I see. It's a bit unusual. Consorts are not common anymore. I suppose though that you should remain with her. I will let the other staff know."

"Thank you."

Harry returned to Luna's side and they spent the next three and a half hours in near silence. Shortly before eight in the evening, the monitors began to flash and an alarm sounded. Luna stood, leaned over and said goodbye as Xenophilius Lovegood expelled one final breath. Healers were in the room immediately and began to check him over before extending their condolences. Luna nodded and turned to Harry, who took her in his arms. He moved her away so that the healers could take care of the body. An older witch came into the room a few minutes later and put a hand on Luna's arm.

"Miss Lovegood. I'm June Smyth with family services for the hospital. I'll be in charge of helping with arrangements. Perhaps you and your young man can come to my office?"

Luna nodded and she and Harry followed the witch. When they reached the office and sat down, June finally noticed Harry.

"Oh, I hadn't realized who you were Mr. Potter. A pleasure. Although I wish the circumstances were better. Are you a relation?"

"Mrs. Smyth, Harry is my lord. I am his consort."

June's eyes grew huge.

"Oh, well I see. Now Miss Lovegood, I believe your father had a will and directives?"

Luna nodded and pulled out a sheaf of parchment.

"Daddy knew he was sick. He didn't want to leave it all up to me, so he planned everything. He wants a simple memorial and then to have his ashes spread over the creek on our property."

June looked the directives over and nodded. Yes, I see. This is straightforward. I just need you to sign a few forms.

Luna finished the paperwork and June assured her she would send an owl to Hogwarts when the arrangements were complete. With nothing left to do, Harry escorted her from the hospital.

"Luna, where do you want to go? We can go back to school now or in the morning."

"Let's go back now. I'm sure Ginny and Hermione are worried."

Harry nodded and sidealong apparated them to Hogsmeade. They walked to the school gates, announced themselves, and waited. Surprisingly, it was Ernie who flew down. He had a second broom strapped to his own.

"Hi Harry. McGonagall sent me down. She thought flying would be faster. She'd like to see you both in her office."

Harry took the broom and helped Luna on, then climbed on behind her. In a couple short minutes they were back at the school. It was already past nine and curfew was fast approaching. Harry gave Ernie the broom and took Luna by an arm as he led her to the headmistress' office. Once they entered, he was pleasantly surprised to see Hermione and Ginny. They ran to Harry and Luna and embraced them both. The four stood hugging for a couple minutes before the headmistress cleared her throat. Harry decided it was time to take charge. He stepped in front of his three witches and crossed to the headmistress. Lightly rubbing his signet, he projected his authority.

"Headmistress McGonagall, my sincere thanks for your understanding and your concession in allowing my absence today to handle business for House Black-Potter. I am now prepared to explain the reasons and what has transpired."

"Well good, I'm glad. But first you and Miss Lovegood need to eat. I doubt you ate at the hospital. I had the elves bring up trays from dinner. Now, sit, eat, and explain. And you don't have to play the lord with me. It's late and I'm tired. Can we just please have a friendly conversation?"

Harry smiled and removed his dress robes. He settled Luna in a seat and then turned to make sure Hermione and Ginny were settled as well. Then he took his own seat and pulled the tray closer.

"Thank you headmistress. I appreciate the opportunity to relax. Honestly, I don't enjoy playing the lord most times, but it does come in handy. Now, I need to explain what business I had to attend to today."

Harry took a bite of chicken and then began to tell all the details, starting with his learning of Luna's contract being exchanged for a debt payment with the Malfoys. He continued on through the events of the day, occasionally looking at each of his three witches. When he finally finished, he ate his last two bites of food and then looked at McGonagall. She looked a bit stunned and rubbed her temples.

"Alright Mr. Potter. Just when I think you can't surprise me anymore. A consort? Such a barbaric and antiquated idea. Although I understand it's not of your choosing. I can't believe Xenophilius agreed to it, but he was quite ill. I am truly sorry that this all has happened to you Miss Lovegood. The professors have known something was amiss, but we had no idea the extent. I wish there was some way to cancel the contract, but Miss Granger is correct that the old laws are quite rigid. At least I know you will be happy with Lord Black-Potter. Miss Granger and Miss Weasley, you both are really alright with this?"

"Yes mam. Harry asked us both multiple times. He took quite a while to consider it. We know it won't be easy, but we care about Luna and we know we can make this work. Hermione will provide an heir for the Blacks, I will provide an heir for the Potters and Luna will keep her name and provide an heir for the Lovegoods. And we know Harry will be an excellent father to all our children."

"Of course, that isn't all we're going to be doing. While I certainly don't mind the whole baby making idea, I know I have three brilliant witches who will be doing other things as well."

"And see, this is why we love him."

"Well, it is certainly unusual, but better than the alternative. Now on to more practical matters. I realize that the three of you are sharing a bedroom in the prefects' wing. I suppose you will want Luna moved there?"

"If that is what she wishes, yes. We haven't talked about arrangements. There are the empty rooms that were meant for Hermione and Ginny. Or she can stay with us. Luna, I don't want to pressure you into anything. I would like to have you close so that I know you are cared for."

"I understand Harry. I'd like to be close to you all."

"Okay, it's late. Curfew is in two minutes. Miss Lovegood, if it is alright, I'd like to call Winky and have her collect your things and bring them to the prefects' wing?"

"That would be a great help, thank you."

"One last point of discussion. Do you plan on making an announcement about this?"

Harry looked at each of his three witches. Hermione spoke first.

"We probably should. Anything Harry does is news. Let's discuss it in the morning."

They all agreed and McGonagall wished them a good night. They left her office and made their way to the prefects' wing. Ernie and Dennis were in the common room playing Gobstones. They both looked up at the foursome, but Harry wasn't ready for questions.

"We'll explain tomorrow guys."

With that, Harry led his three witches to the bedroom. Winky appeared shortly after with Luna's things, but she decided to unpack in the morning. They all changed and crawled in bed. Hermione placed herself on the outside next to Luna, who was next to Harry, with Ginny on the far side. They were a bit crowded, but they all cuddled together and felt quite cozy. Harry leaned over and tenderly kissed all three of them before waving the light off.


	8. Announcements

Chapter 8 – Announcements

The following morning Harry woke first and laid in bed, just looking to either side of him. He was so incredibly lucky. When he had proposed to Ginny he thought she was perfect for him and all he needed. Now he had two more women. He adored Hermione and her adventuresome side had been a surprise. Luna he cared about deeply. He couldn't say he loved her, but he felt that may come in time. He still wasn't happy with the idea of a consort, but it was better than the alternative she faced. She looked relaxed and peaceful, better than she had in weeks. She was incredibly thin and needed to eat better. He and the others would see to that. He wasn't a man to put looks first, but she was really too thin for his tastes. His Ginny was muscular and firm with roundness in all the right places. His Mione was thinner, but softer and rounder in the hips with a delightful bum that he could watch forever. Well, Luna's health would improve with the stress of her situation eliminated. Still, her father had died only a short while ago. She had a lot of healing to do.

As Harry lay and contemplated, the next thing he had to think about was announcing the latest change in his personal life. If he had a choice, it would remain personal. Of course the media made that impossible. Not to mention that keeping secrets at Hogwarts was a joke. He supposed an announcement at breakfast would be needed. Especially since Luna's move to the prefects' wing would be well known soon. Then there was the issue of media. If he didn't say anything there was no telling what the Prophet would print. Perhaps he should draft a statement and send it to them. He'd have to word it carefully. Oh well, no time like the present. He was good and awake and thoughts of the press had wilted his morning arousal. Now the only problem was extracting himself. If he went to his right, he would disturb two of his women. Going to the left only disturbed one. Maybe if he was careful and stretched, he wouldn't disturb anyone. Harry tried to climb over Ginny, but his knee bumped her. He landed on the floor and she looked at him and smiled. He held a finger to his lips and gestured at the other side of the bed. Ginny looked over and smiled at the sight of Hermione spooned with Luna. She carefully rolled off the bed, found her robe and followed Harry to the prefect common room.

Ginny yawned. "What has you up so early Harry darling?"

"I have a lot on my mind. I think we'll need to make an announcement at breakfast this morning and I was thinking of drafting a statement to send to the Prophet. I thought I'd work on it now. Maybe you can help and we can let Hermione and Luna look at it when they wake up."

Ginny nodded, yawned again and grabbed her bag to get some parchment and a quill. She and Harry spent the next half hour carefully writing and wording a short statement that read:

 _Lord Harry James Black-Potter is pleased to announce his choice to take a consort by the name of Luna Lovegood, daughter of the late Xenophilius Lovegood. The lord and his two betrotheds, the future Ladies Potter and Black, have been friends with Miss Lovegood for several years and the decision was for the mutual benefit of all. Miss Lovegood already had an outstanding consort contract with a family with known Death Eater ties, and she was quite distraught to be tied to the family. Lord Black-Potter contacted the family and an agreement has been reached whereby he was able to purchase the contract and transfer the consort title for Miss Lovegood to himself. He and his ladies are pleased with the arrangement and he asks now that no further speculation be made, as he wishes to continue his life as privately as possible._

The statement was brief and to the point. Harry knew the last sentence was wishful thinking, but figured he might as well try. With the statement complete, he and Ginny realized it was time to get ready and went to check on the other two members of their family. When they reached the bedroom they found that Hermione had started to wake but was still mostly asleep. They both smiled as they saw that Hermione was subconsciously stroking Luna's hair. Harry hated to disturb them, but it was necessary and he crossed the room to lean over and give them each a brief kiss. They woke together and both looked at each other with a bit of surprise at their positioning, but then they smiled.

"Yes my darlings, you are both quite cute and lovely laying there, but unfortunately we have things to do."

Hermione nodded and stretched and soon both she and Luna were out of bed. Harry talked to them briefly and, once they were awake, presented the statement that he had drafted for the Prophet. Neither liked the idea of having to do it, but both agreed it was necessary and thought the wording was fine. They also agreed that Harry should make a statement at breakfast to the school. With that decided, they all began to get ready. Harry was dressed first, wearing his formal lord's robes over his uniform, and poked his head back in the bathroom.

"Ladies, since I am ready now, do you mind if I leave before you and go talk to McGonagall to prepare for the announcement? I'll meet you at the doors to the Great Hall."

"No, sounds good Harry."

Harry left the prefect's wing with a wave to Ernie who was smirking at him once again. He wasn't sure where McGonagall would be, but the staff room wasn't far and he decided to try there first. He knocked on the door and was shortly greeted by Professor Sprout who confirmed his guess had been correct. The headmistress welcomed Harry in and gestured to a chair.

"Good morning Mr. Potter. How is Miss Lovegood this morning? Did you get her settled?"

"She seems a bit better. She slept well. We now have to work on getting her to eat properly."

"Yes, I agree. Of course, decreasing her stress should help. Now, what can I do for you this morning?"

"Headmistress, my ladies and myself have been in discussion and I wish to make an announcement to the school this morning to explain about my contract with Luna. It's really not anyone's business, but this is Hogwarts. Also, we have drafted a statement that I will be sending to the Prophet."

"Well, that is wise. Best to get your own words out there before someone else fills them in for you. I agree you need to let the school know what is going on. I know the rumors have already started in Ravenclaw. I am sure that I don't need to tell you this, but be prepared for some unpleasant responses."

"Yes, I know. Truthfully, it's not exactly anything new for me."

"Indeed. Well, I will be on my way to breakfast in five minutes. The hall is usually full by a quarter past. I would suggest you and your ladies enter then and I will yield the floor to you."

"Thank you headmistress."

Harry left the staff room and realized he still had almost twenty minutes. He decided that he might as well get the statement to the Prophet sent off. He made his way to the owlery, secured the message to a fast owl and sent it on its way. With that done, he proceeded back to the Great Hall and waited for his ladies. They arrived a couple minutes later and he was glad to see that Luna was looking better. She was sad, but the despair had left her eyes. He briefly kissed each of them and then pulled Luna closer.

"Luna, how are you now that you've woken up a bit?"

"Alright Harry. Everything is a bit hard to believe. Almost like the humdingers have nested in my head, but I don't think so. Are you going to make an announcement?"

"Yes, everything is arranged with McGonagall. We'll walk in together and then I'll go forward and speak."

"You're wearing your formal robes."

"Yes. I expect some hostility and I plan on ensuring that everyone realizes I am not speaking as their fellow student, but as the lord to two houses. This is one of those times I need to use my status."

Luna nodded and then Ginny spoke.

"Harry love, have I told you how sexy you are when you go all lordly and powerful?"

They all chuckled and Harry pulled them in for one more group hug. He then arranged them carefully with his two ladies on each arm and then Luna to Hermione's right. With arms linked, the foursome made their entrance to the Great Hall. Harry led them to the Gryffindor table and gave each of them a hand as they sat. The usual buzz in the hall had changed and all eyes were on them now. With the ladies seated, Harry strode purposefully toward the staff table. When he reached the front, McGonagall nodded to him and Harry turned. Casting a sonorous charm, Harry's voice magnified and rang through the hall. He briefly stroked his signet and called on the magic imbued in his titles.

"If I may have your attention please…"

The hall quieted almost immediately and Harry continued.

"Good morning Hogwarts. I have an announcement to make. This morning I, Lord Harry James Black-Potter, lord of two houses, am pleased to announce that I have bought the consort contract of Luna Lovegood..."

Harry was unable to continue as a hiss descended around the hall. The Ravenclaw table was especially loud and two fourth years booed. Harry stroked his ring, took a deep breath and let his magic flow out in a wave. Papers on tables fluttered into the air and lights flickered throughout the hall.

"SILENCE! YOU DARE INTERRUPT A LORD OF THE BLOOD?"

Harry's body glowed with a faint bluish light and the entire hall was silent. The power he was emanating was palpable and a number of students cowered at the display.

"As I was saying. I bought Miss Lovegood's contract yesterday. The contract was owned by the Malfoy family as payment for a long standing debt. As you know, Lucius Malfoy is a convicted Death Eater and his wife and son had their titles stripped and are confined to their manor for a duration of five years. They have treated Miss Lovegood hostilely since the contract was put in place, causing her great distress. I consider her one of my closest friends and could not let this injustice stand. Antiquated laws prevent me from destroying her contract, but I was able to at least purchase it and free her from her bondage. I also have the unpleasant duty to inform you that Luna's father passed yesterday after a long illness. Now, I consider these matters to be private, but I also consider many of you to be my friends and felt that you deserved an explanation. I will answer no further questions on this matter. I also wish to emphasize that both of my betrotheds and my consort are under my protection. Any hostile or mean attitudes or insults toward them will be taken as insults upon myself and my houses, and I will defend them with all the powers that my titles allow."

Harry finished and strode back to his seat at the Gryffindor table. The hall remained silent for another minute and then the buzz gradually grew. He sat between Ginny and Luna and looked at all three of them.

"You did wonderful Harry. I must say, that display was impossibly sexy."

Dennis was sitting nearby and laughed at Hermione's comment. With the tension broken, Harry decided to focus on breakfast. Luna still seemed to be tentative with food, so Harry served her a spoonful of cheesy eggs, several slices of bacon and a scone. She looked a bit surprised, but said nothing.

"Luna, please eat. You have not been taking care of yourself and I'm worried about you."

Harry leaned closer and whispered so only Luna and Hermione next to her could hear.

"And I truthfully like a few less bones and more curves on my ladies."

Luna finally smiled and Hermione snorted her orange juice, shaking her head at Harry. His comment seemed to have the desired effect as Luna began to eat with more enthusiasm. She didn't quite finish it all, but Harry was happy to see her try. When breakfast finished, they allowed most of the hall to empty before they stood to leave. Harry looked over and saw McGonagall gesturing to them. They all made their way over to speak to the headmistress.

"Well, Lord Black-Potter that was an impressive display. I daresay that no one will be foolish enough to question your pronouncement. You are certainly growing into your role. Now, there is another matter I need to discuss with the four of you. I realize that you are all sharing a room in the prefects' wing, but I no longer believe that is sufficient. I know you are not formally bonded yet, but I am arranging a suite of married student's quarters for you. They are also more befitting of someone of Lord Black-Potter's status. After your first class, you all have a free period. I will have Winky waiting in your room to direct you to the new quarters."

"Thank you headmistress. I appreciate your support in these matters."

They continued on to class, ignoring the whispers in the hall. Once they reached their free period, they walked back to the prefects' wing together as they talked.

"Harry, I've been thinking. We should send letters to the Burrow and my parents as well."

"Oy, of course! First, the Weasleys. If Molly reads this in the Prophet before we tell her ourselves, then it won't matter how many titles I hold."

"And we can write the letter to my parents tonight. I'll take it to Hogsmeade tomorrow. The owl post there will send letters to the muggle post for us."

They reached their room and found Winky waiting, having packed all their things.

"Master Harry, Winky has been waiting and packed for you. Winky hopes this was alright."

"Yes, fine. Thanks Winky, but you didn't have to."

"Winky is happy to help the honorable young master and his ladies. Winky can now show you your apartment. Winky will bring your things after."

The four of them turned and followed the elf out of the prefects' suite and down several hallways. They thought they were heading back to Gryffindor tower when the elf stopped and turned to a tall picture featuring a pale young man in elaborate medieval dress. The man smiled and tipped his hat to them.

"My lord and ladies! A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Gladwin. I have been told to expect your arrival. The password for the week is 'Dionysus'."

"Thank you Gladwin."

The portrait swung aside and Winky led them into a modest, but comfortable sitting room with two leather couches, several chairs and a stone fireplace. The back of the room featured a trestle table that could easily seat eight. An archway in the back led to a small room with two desks and a set of bookshelves. Off the side of the living room, a beautifully carved mahogany door led to a large bedroom. Most of the bedroom was taken up with five large pieces of heavy furniture. Front and center was a massive bed that made Harry smile. It was bigger than any bed he had seen and would easily accommodate the four of them. The room also featured two side tables, two large wardrobes and a long dresser. The stone floor was warmed by a large Persian rug whose colors complemented the blue and gold that decorated the bed. A door to the side led into a large bathroom that included the usual necessities and also had a large shower that was separate from a tub that was sunk into the floor. It looked like a miniature version of the prefect's bath and they all grinned.

"Ooh, we are going to have some fun in here."

Everyone laughed at Ginny's comment and then turned to go back to the sitting room. Winky had left them and popped back in with some of their things. She made two more trips and was then done with their move. They all thanked her profusely and then the elf left. They still had time before their next class and Harry decided that he should draft the letter to the Weasleys. They made it brief, but not as concise as the statement for the Prophet, detailing the reasoning behind their decision and the fact that it was not made hastily. Harry knew that Molly would be upset, but there was nothing else to be done. They left with time to spare and went to the owlery to send the note off before then continuing on to class.

The rest of the day proceeded normally except for the intense whispers and constant stares, but they all decided to ignore those. By the time they arrived back in their apartment after dinner, they were ready to unpack and settle in. Once that was done, they spread out in the sitting room to work on their studies. Harry had his head in Ginny's lap and his feet in Luna's as he read his Charms assignment. After the long day, he was feeling wonderfully content.


	9. Moving On

Chapter 9 – Moving On

Later that evening, the foursome wrapped up their studies and prepared to go to bed. Luna seemed tentative and Harry pulled her close.

"Look Luna, no pressure. You've been through a lot recently. I like you sleeping with us, but you don't need to do anything else. You can stay out here until we go to sleep."

"Actually Harry, I've been meaning to talk to you. Have you read my contract?"

"Well, I skimmed it. I didn't read everything."

"You need to read it. Hermione and Ginny should also."

Harry raised his eyebrows and went to get the contract. He sat down with Hermione and Ginny on his sides and began to look at it closer. It carefully detailed what was 'required of the consort', including 'intimate relations no less than twice a week, unless declined by the master', 'consummation of the contract within 48 hours of initiation', 'consort's compliance with all desires requested by the master' and 'every feasible attempt to be made to produce progeny within six months of initiation of contract'. Harry was stunned, as were Hermione and Ginny. Then Hermione got angry.

"Bloody stupid old fucking chauvinistic laws!"

Harry gasped at Hermione's unusual use of colorful language, while Ginny and Luna laughed at her. Harry shook his head and looked at Luna.

"Luna, you know my feelings about this. If it was my choice, I would have destroyed the contract completely. What happens if we fail to comply?"

"I'm blood bound and swore on my magic to the contract Harry. I don't know for sure, but if I don't comply for you then I may be hurt or even lose my magic. That's why I wanted you to read it. The contract took effect when daddy passed, about 26 hours ago. I don't want to impose on the three of you, but I'm scared what will happen if we don't consummate the contract. Who knows, demon sprites may even come to take me as punishment."

Harry had no idea what demon sprites were, but that was the least of his concerns. It looked like he needed to consummate the contract. Not that it was a chore for him, but he felt for Luna.

"Alright Luna, I understand. First, you have to know this is not an imposition on me. And I know Hermione and Ginny understand as well."

"Definitely Luna."

Harry stood and took Luna by a hand while he extended his other hand to Hermione, who was holding onto Ginny. He led his witches to the bedroom and leaned in to kiss Luna long and deep before turning and kissing Hermione and Ginny as well.

"Luna, I'm going to take this slow. I know what Malfoy did to you and I plan on making you enjoy this as you should. I hope you had someone love you before him."

"Yes Harry. Dean was my first at Shell Cottage. We stayed together for a month after the battle, but then we drifted apart. I wasn't with anyone else after that until Draco. He was quite angry and brutal when he found out I wasn't a virgin. I could barely walk and took a couple weeks to heal."

Harry was shocked, and then his anger caused his magic to flare again. All three of the ladies helped to calm him. Eventually he could speak again.

"Well, I'm glad you had Dean. Now, let's show you what making love really should be."

Hermione and Ginny were hugging as Harry focused on Luna. Hermione decided she should speak up.

"Luna, the three of us usually enjoy being together, but Ginny and I can give you and Harry time. My first time with Harry was a surprise. I had never had feelings for another woman before. I don't think I normally would if Harry wasn't included. I know you may not be ready to be fully involved with all of us."

"No Hermione, you can stay. I said Dean was my first, but he was actually my first man. I was with one woman before that. And I've kissed a couple others, as Ginny will tell you."

Harry gaped and turned to look at Ginny, who just smirked.

"Okay then, Harry you go ahead and focus on Luna for now. We'll watch."

Harry kissed Luna again as he slowly started to undress her. As her shirt came off, he gently began rub her breasts. Then he released her bra and trailed his kisses down to her chest, taking one of her nipples in his mouth as he began to suckle her. Luna ran her hands through his hair and began to moan. Harry switched his attention to the other side while reaching to unbutton her pants. As they fell, he reached to cup her bum as he dove back into her mouth. He was completely hard and ready to take her, but determined to go slow as he thrust his hips against her thinly clad sex. Reaching down, he slid his hand into her knickers and gently began to explore her as she pulled his shirt off and began to run her hands across his chest. Slowly, Harry knelt and pulled her knickers down as he placed his face near the nest of nearly translucent golden curls. He gently probed and separated her lips as his tongue reached for her bud. As soon as he found it, she jerked and began to moan. Taking the encouragement, Harry pulled one leg over his shoulder and began to diligently feast on her as she trembled. Hermione and Ginny were burning up as they watched Harry work and had managed to disrobe each other from the waist up. As Harry probed Luna's core with his tongue, she let out a small cry and came. She would have collapsed if Ginny hadn't come behind her and held her up. Ginny pressed her breasts to Luna's back and reached around to cup Luna's breasts, teasing the nipples and extending Luna's orgasm as she continued to cry out. Hermione stepped to her and began to nuzzle her neck as Luna wrapped an arm around her. Harry looked at his three witches and grinned. His pants were impossibly tight and he groaned as he reached to adjust himself. Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"Ladies, our wizard has a problem. A hard problem. And I think he's entirely too dressed."

Luna had recovered and smiled. Before Harry knew what was happening, the three of them were unbuttoning him and yanking his pants and trunks off. Ginny knelt and took him full in with no warning. She gave him a hard suck and then popped him out and pulled Luna over. Luna looked at him with wide eyes and Ginny smirked.

"Yes Luna, he is quite endowed. Don't worry, he's very gentle. At least until you tell him otherwise."

Ginny took Luna by the hand while Hermione took Harry's hand. They led each of them to the bed and laid Luna down before nudging Harry forward. Harry focused completely on Luna and carefully crawled over her. He kissed her gently and looked into her eyes as Hermione reached for her wand and then cast the contraception spell.

"Luna, we're both on the Potion, but for now the charm will work. We can get you the Potion if you want."

Luna nodded and Hermione and Ginny stepped back and moved to the other side of the bed. Harry continued kissing Luna slowly and thoroughly as he tweaked a nipple and she started to moan. Gently, he started to enter her. Then her eyes opened and he saw so much fear that he almost wilted. He paused and caressed her face.

"Dear Luna, it's alright. Slow and gentle. This is Harry. Try not to remember the last time."

He kissed her again and pressed in ever so slowly, letting her adjust to his size. Once he was fully sheathed, he waited and smiled at her, then he pulled out a few inches before slowly reentering. Gradually he built up his pace and rhythm and soon Luna's face changed as she groaned and started to meet his movements. He pressed harder and she gasped as her nails dug into his shoulders.

"Tell me Luna. Tell me what you want. Tell me what you like."

"Right there…unhhh…more…harder…faster."

Harry did as instructed, raising her legs slightly to allow deeper penetration and changing his angle. Luna was meeting him with solid thrusts as her panting became faster. He felt her tighten around him as she screamed and came. Harry kept pushing into her as she let out two more small screams and continued tightening onto him, causing him to finally release. Harry pulled out as he slightly softened. He peppered Luna with kisses as she caught her breath. She looked at him with a look that was so tender it made him ache.

"Thank you Harry. That was perfect. No more bad memories."

Harry stroked her face and kissed her again. She felt his arousal and seemed a bit startled.

"Yes Luna, I'm ready again. Like Ginny explained, my magic is causing havoc with my hormones."

Harry looked over and saw that his and Luna's activities had affected Ginny and Hermione. They had both lost the rest of their clothes and were arranged in a 69. He and Luna lay together and watched as they pleasured each other. Ginny came shortly after Harry and Luna finished, shaking so badly that she rolled off Hermione. Harry crawled over to Hermione, who was moaning and reached to finger herself, desperate for release. He pushed her hand aside and plunged into her. Hermione yelped and grabbed him by the bum to pull him in deeper as she begged him to make her come. Harry knew what she wanted and began to pound into her. Minutes later, Hermione finally released. Harry slowed for a minute and then flipped her over to continue working her. She loved being taken from behind and soon screamed again as the feeling of Harry's climax sending hot seed into her made her come a second time. Harry finally felt sated and rolled back, pulling Hermione around with him. He looked over and saw Ginny and Luna happily cuddled together, smiling and watching. He kissed each of them gently and then looked from side to side.

"Am I the luckiest wizard ever or what?"

They giggled as Ginny pulled up the covers and Luna waved off the light. Minutes later, they were all spooned and entangled as they fell asleep.

The next morning was a Saturday and Harry woke first. Going to the bathroom, he drew a full tub of hot, scented water and then went to retrieve his witches. They all settled into the large tub and sighed with contentment. The next hour was spent with all four of them getting completely soaked and completely satisfied. Luna's disposition was improved even more and she was on her way back to being the Luna they remembered. They all decided that breakfasting in the Great Hall was probably not wise since they all kept kissing and petting and none of them had managed to get out of robes yet. Harry called Winky and asked for her to bring them breakfast trays. When she returned, Harry decided he should talk with the elf.

"Winky, you've been helping us a lot lately. I know Hogwarts pays you, but you've been going beyond your normal duties. I'd like to give you an additional five galleons a week for your services to the houses of Black and Potter."

Harry produced the galleons and handed them to the elf.

"Master is very generous. It is not necessary. Winky is honored to serve young master."

"I understand Winky, but it would make me happy for you to take the payment."

Winky nodded and seemed about to cry, but then tucked the galleons into a pocket in her Hogwart's tea towel toga.

"Thank you master. Winky will be available whenever you need."

The elf popped out and suddenly Harry was being thoroughly snogged by a grateful Hermione. Breakfast forgotten, he reached into her robe and began to fondle her. Ginny laughed and tapped them both on the shoulder.

"Hermione dear. Let Harry eat. He needs the fuel."

Hermione pulled back and smirked at Ginny, but then she went to take her seat at the table as they started to eat. As they finished, an owl arrived at their window and Harry waved his wand to open it. The owl flew in and landed in front of him, bearing a copy of the Daily Prophet and a note. The owl left and he was getting ready to open the note when two more owls arrived. One more came to him, while one landed in front of Luna. Harry read his first note. It was a thank you from Barnabas Cuffe, editor of the Prophet, for his statement. The second note was a brief one from Arthur Weasley, thanking him for notifying them of the news and assuring Harry that he understood the reason for Harry's decision. Harry noted that Arthur carefully stated everything singularly and that Molly was not mentioned and did not sign the note. He sighed as he thought about the fury that was likely brewing with his future mother-in-law. He was about to open the Prophet when he looked over and saw that Luna was looking downcast again. She looked up at Harry and tried to give a weak smile.

"My father's ashes will be ready on Tuesday. The funeral home has preparations almost complete, I just need to decide on a date for the memorial…I…I think maybe in a week. On Saturday. It's not a Hogsmeade weekend, but I think Headmistress McGonagall will give us leave."

Harry went over and pulled Luna up as he sat down and placed her in his lap.

"I'm sure McGonagall will. What can I do to help?"

"Thanks Harry. Everything's handled. Daddy left detailed instructions with the funeral home and paid ahead of time. He knew he didn't have long."

"Alright, we'll confirm with McGonagall and then you can send back your reply and confirm the date."

With breakfast finished, they dressed and studied for a while before leaving to visit the headmistress. She granted them all leave the following Saturday and Luna replied to the funeral home. After a bit more studying, Harry was due to run Quidditch practice and all three witches decided the weather was nice and they would come watch. Practice went well, although Jimmy couldn't help but tease Harry about his 'own personal cheering section'.

That night when they all retired to bed, Harry decided that Ginny deserved a turn since only Hermione had made her come the night before. He then moved on to Hermione and finally to Luna. Ginny was ready to cast the contraception charm when Luna stopped her and looked to Harry.

"Harry, I wanted to ask if you would mind not using the charm? My contract says that I need to try to conceive within six months. We can wait, but I really don't want to. I'm finally happy and I don't mind if I get pregnant. With daddy gone, I have no other family now."

Harry was a bit surprised, but he understood. He sat back against the pillows and looked at Hermione and Ginny.

"What do the two of you think? Like I've said before, whenever you're ready, I'll happily impregnate you. This has to be a family decision though. And Luna, you're wrong. You do have a family, right here."

"Harry's right Luna. We're family now. Ginny and I have to formalize it, but that will happen in June. We've decided to wait to produce heirs until after we're official, but as a consort, you don't need to wait. I don't mind if you go first on the baby making."

"Neither do I Luna. I love little ones. Our children are going to be so spoiled between the four of us."

Luna smiled and Ginny and Hermione both kissed her. Then Ginny turned to Harry.

"Alright my lord. Time to put your impressive manhood to good use and get Luna a baby."

Harry groaned and felt himself twitch at the thought. He rolled over and started kissing Luna. Then he felt someone's hands take hold of him and guide him into her warm core as he began to joyfully perform his duties.

The rest of week was busy as all the professors piled work on and emphasized that NEWTs were not far off. Hermione and Ginny were also busy helping Luna catch up on the work that she had neglected. Most of the professors were understanding and did their best to try to accommodate her. Harry helped where he could, but he knew she was in good hands. Soon Saturday arrived and it was time for the memorial. They woke and quickly showered separately to save time. Once they were dressed, they headed down to breakfast. Luna's appetite was back to normal, but this morning she didn't eat much and the others didn't push her. Once they were done, they were cleared to exit the grounds and proceeded to Hogsmeade. Once there, they apparated to the funeral home. Per the directives left by Luna's father, all the planning had been done beforehand, including the guest list. They arrived and were shown to a private room for the family where the director reviewed everything. Then they took their seats in the hall as all the guests began arriving. Nearly two hundred people showed and Harry was glad for the excellent turnout. The room was decorated simply with a few arrangements of exotic flowers and a large picture of Xenophilius at the front. To one side was a collage of additional pictures, many featuring Luna and her mother. At the appointed time, a harpist came forward and played an odd piece of music that Luna said was one of her father's favorites. Then Luna stepped forward to give the first words, sharing some of her favorite memories of her father. She choked a couple times, but managed to make her way through it. When she returned to Harry's side, she buried her head in his shoulder and let a few sobs escape as Ginny rubbed her back. Three more people spoke after her, two of whom had been friends of Xenophilius since his childhood. At the end, a pianist and cellist joined the harpist for some final music. The whole service took about forty minutes and was then followed by a brief reception with punch and small petit fours cakes. Everyone came by to speak with Luna and extend their condolences. Harry, Hermione and Ginny remained close to her the entire time for support. Molly and Arthur were in attendance and came by to talk to her. Molly was a bit formal, but she made no comment about their partnership, for which Harry was glad. The memorial was not the time for a coming to terms with Molly Weasley.

Once everyone had spoken to Luna, the foursome quietly slipped out the back. The director handed Luna the urn with her father's ashes and Ginny gathered a bundle of flowers. They apparated to Luna's childhood home and Harry was dismayed to see that, while some repairs had been made, the place was still in sorry shape. He made a mental note to discuss it with Luna at a better time. Once they arrived, Luna led them across the Lovegood property to the edge of a forest. They stepped into the trees and before long reached the edge of a creek. Luna stopped and took a deep breath as her partners gathered around her in support. Then she opened the urn and let her father's ashes drift on the breeze and settle on the water. She then took the flowers from Ginny and began to scatter them on the gently flowing creek. Once the flowers were spread, Luna drew her wand and excised a small hole a few feet back from the bank. She placed the empty urn in the hole and then waved her wand to fill it in. She glanced once more at the water and then turned and was enveloped in a group hug. The foursome stood at the edge of the creek for a number of minutes before Luna pulled back and said she was ready to return to school.

Once they were back at school, they retreated to their apartment for the day. Luna remained quiet, but by the next morning she was doing better. They all returned to their studies and gradually life moved on.


	10. An English Easter

Chapter 10 – An English Easter

The next couple of months settled into a comfortable routine for the foursome. They loved having their own apartment and no longer having to endure the smirks from the other prefects. Luna melded well with their partnership, her unusual comments and airy manner often a the perfect antidote in a stressful situation. She was once again the content and happy Luna they remembered, although she had grounded some and wasn't as disconnected as she once had been. Harry figured that between being kidnapped, tortured, held hostage, surviving a war and then being sold by her own father, it was not unexpected that she had changed some. While he had always counted her a friend and was fond of her, he hadn't been able to say he loved his consort in the early days. As the months progressed and he grew to know her better, he found that he was growing to love her. Each of his witches was so dramatically different. Life would certainly never be boring for him. A couple weeks after Luna had joined them, Hermione had also pointed out the fact that Harry had a redhead, a brunette and a blonde, making him quite well balanced. Harry hadn't put it together until she mentioned it, but it did seem to balance out. He certainly had no particular preference. Each had their own talents, in and out of the bedroom.

Around them, Hogwarts also adjusted to their social status. They no longer elicited whispers and stares wherever they went. They tried to keep PDA sessions to a minimum in public, but if they slipped up the smirks and comments would start again for a while. Harry was happy though and figured he had been whispered about for much worse reasons. They traded notes regularly with the Weasleys and the Grangers, who seemed to be at least accepting on the surface. Molly had even come around and started writing to them again. Both families wanted to see them, especially since June wedding plans were underway and both mothers were in communication with each other and the brides as they tried to plan a double wedding when the participants were in three different countries. Hogwarts was being given a two week Easter break, starting on Friday April 2nd, and an agreement had been reached that the first half would be spent in England and the second half would be spent in Australia. Despite Molly's gradual warming, they had decided to stay at Grimmauld and visit the Burrow daily rather than confront Molly with their sleeping arrangement. As for the Grangers, they figured they would deal with that when they arrived. Harry decided that if it was too difficult, there were hotels near the Grangers' house.

As March slowly waned and Easter approached, they all grew excited for the upcoming break. They were all stressed with their heavy schoolwork load and worked hard to get as much done before the break so that they wouldn't have much homework. The week prior to Easter brought additional happy news when Luna confided in Hermione and Ginny that she was two weeks late. Hermione quickly brewed a test potion and soon Luna's happy news was confirmed. She had actually been concerned that it had been almost three months and she wasn't pregnant yet, despite Harry's enthusiastic loving almost nightly. When Harry arrived back from practice, all three of his witches were smiling and then Luna pulled the test potion out from behind her. It took him about thirty seconds to deduce what he was looking at. Then he gave a large whoop, grabbed her and snogged her intently. When they stopped, he pulled Hermione and Ginny into a giant hug. He would have gone further, but insisted that Luna go to Madam Pomfrey immediately. She confirmed that Luna was four weeks pregnant and then sent them to the headmistress' office. They were unannounced and McGonagall gave them a questioning look as she waved her door open.

"Good afternoon everyone. Mister Potter, did someone overdo a cheering charm on you?"

"No, something even better. Luna's pregnant!"

Harry was bouncing on his toes and had all three of his witches wrapped around him. McGonagall had a hard time not grinning at the lot of them. Still, pregnant students were not the norm and were not usually allowed. Of course, the Black-Potter family was anything but normal.

"Well, my congratulations to you all. I take it you've been to Madam Pomfrey? How far along are you Miss Lovegood?"

"Madam Pomfrey says just past four weeks. I'm due in early November."

"I see. Well then, you'll just be starting to show by the time you finish school. Normally pregnant witches and the responsible wizards are asked to leave school, but of course yours is an unusual case. As long as your health permits, I will not object to your remaining."

Luna sighed. She knew the school rules and had been worried.

"Thanks headmistress. We'll do everything we can to take care of Luna."

"I'm sure. Make sure you eat well and follow Madam Pomfrey's directions. I'll ask that she check on you a couple times a month."

They all thanked McGonagall again and exited the office, Harry still almost bouncing in happiness. The headmistress shook her head. Life for that young man was certainly never dull.

Soon Easter break arrived and the foursome found themselves on the Hogwarts Express, chugging back to London. Hermione and Ginny had periodic duties as head girl and prefect, but then returned to the compartment they had claimed. When they arrived back at the compartment, they were amused to find it sealed and locked. Hermione knew the sequence that Harry used and quietly unlocked the compartment so that they could duck in. She wasn't surprised when she found Luna straddling Harry and riding him hard. She quickly reinstated the locking charms and sat down to watch. Luna really was incredible to watch, especially when she rode hard and her ample breasts flew. Hermione had never thought of herself as bisexual before joining Harry and Ginny, but now she had a definite appreciation for the female form. And Luna was quite delightful to watch. So delightful that she didn't realize she was rubbing her own breasts and getting highly turned on. Then Ginny appeared in front of her and soon they were disrobing and snogging on the seat across from Harry and Luna. All four of them came within minutes of each other and then Harry moved over to Hermione and began to take her from behind while Luna turned her attention to Ginny. A series of screams echoed around the silenced compartment as the four lovers enjoyed each other and finally settled back to catch their breath, just as a knock sounded on the door. They all scrambled to find clothing and dress again as the knocking continued. By the time they were assembled, the person started to pound on the door. Harry dissolved the charms and opened the door to see Ernie. The Hufflepuff prefect looked at Harry's mussed appearance and the bite marks on his neck. Then he looked over and saw the three flushed witches and laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're a half hour out. Time for rounds again. By the way Hermione, you're wearing a Ravenclaw tie. And Ginny your shirt is inside out. Might want to straighten yourselves before you make rounds with the children."

Ernie waved and walked off laughing while Harry closed the door. Hermione swapped ties with Luna while Ginny fixed her shirt. They all looked around at each other and broke out laughing. At least it was only Ernie at the door. Hermione and Ginny left for their final rounds while Harry and Luna cleaned up the rest of the compartment and prepared for their arrival. When they reached King's Cross, no one was waiting, as they had asked. They apparated to Grimmauld and settled their things in the master bedroom before changing into casual clothes and then apparating to the Burrow.

Molly and Arthur were waiting for them and Molly immediately embraced her daughter and then passed out more tentative hugs to the other three before allowing Arthur his turn. Just as Arthur was finishing, Ron and George apparated in.

"Hey all! We know we're coming to dinner tonight with the fam, but we couldn't resist lunch as well. Hey little sis, how goes the alternative lifestyle? Hermione and Luna, you both look spectacular. Harry, how the hell do you manage this lot? Want me to take one of them off your hands? Just not the redhead, I hear she's trouble."

Harry laughed at George while Ginny smacked her brother. Hermione and Luna were laughing as well. George made a point of hugging each of the ladies. When he lingered with Hermione, Harry shot him a look and he desisted with hands in the air. Ron came forward next and hugged everyone.

"Alright son, if you're done harassing the ladies, I think your mum has lunch ready." Arthur chimed in.

Everyone followed the elder Weasleys into the house. Molly had a huge stack of sandwiches and a kettle of soup ready. She obviously hadn't been surprised by George and Ron's arrival. Everyone sat and began to eat the delicious meal. Luna's appetite was already increasing and Harry hoped no one noticed that she ate three sandwiches. He wanted to make their announcement with the whole family at dinner. Talk began with school and then switched to news from the Ministry and updates on the shop. Molly seemed pleasant enough, but Ginny knew her mum well enough to feel the reserve in her. As the food dwindled and their lunch hour came to an end, George and Ron excused themselves and headed back to the shop. Arthur also had to head back to the Ministry. Harry and Luna volunteered to do the cleanup, leaving Ginny, Hermione and Molly at the table. Figuring there would be no better time, Ginny knew it was time to talk to her mum.

"So mum, how are you doing?"

"Me, oh I'm alright. Too much time on my hands. It's strange having the house empty. I can't believe you are all gone. Of course, you're just at school, but you'll be marrying right after."

"Yes, the plans are coming along well. You and Jean have been a big help since we don't have much free time with NEWTs coming up. The four of us are ready to be done and be a family."

Molly grimaced and Ginny sighed.

"Mum, are you still having a problem with this?"

"Really dear? You need to ask? It was hard enough when you pushed Harry to pursue Hermione and then agreed to the double marriage. Now this whole consort business. It's absurd. From the way you all have been acting though, you seem awfully excepting. Please don't tell me that Luna sleeps with the three of you now."

"Fine, I won't tell you."

Hermione choked on her butterbeer and decided she should intervene before Volcano Ginny blew.

"Molly, we know it's nontraditional, but we all love each other. Yes, I said love. I can't say I loved Luna at first. I was fond of her, cared about her, but I didn't know her well enough to love her yet. In the past months we've all grown and bonded. Honestly, after I agreed to marry Harry, Ginny and I didn't think we'd ever agree to anyone else coming in. Then we were faced with a friend who needed us. We watched her suffer and thought long and hard about what to do. It wasn't a spur of the moment decision for us or Harry. He didn't even understand the consort contract. He wanted to buy it and tear it up, not realizing that it's magically binding and that Luna would probably lose her magic or worse. Do you know the details about the contract, what Harry saved her from?"

Molly shook her head. Hermione looked over her shoulder at the kitchen and cast a local privacy charm.

"Molly, Luna's dad owed a large debt to the Malfoys. They cancelled that in exchange for Luna's contract to Draco. Immediately after, her father left her there to finalize the contract, even though it wasn't due to take effect until his death. Draco spent the next day and a half using Luna as he saw fit. He finally released her and sent her home bloody and barely able to walk. She didn't go to a healer and her father was too sick to notice. She had to care for herself. When she came back to school after the break, she was despondent. We found her crying in a classroom holding her wand to her head. She couldn't stop crying long enough to cast the spell and kill herself. That is what Harry put a stop to and that's why we've agreed to this. He thought about it for over a week after we made the suggestion to him. He only acted when Luna's father went into the hospital the day he died. Harry bought the contract just a few hours before he passed."

Hermione's voice was firm and angry as she explained the situation to Molly. The older woman was pale and tears flooded her eyes.

"Gods, what the hell was Xeno thinking?"

"He was sick mum, barely in his right mind. Luna told us that Narcissa had a house elf apparate him home after he met with Draco. He could barely stand. Luna loved him enough that she didn't object. She felt she had to do it for her father."

Molly dabbed her eyes.

"Alright, I don't like it, but I guess I understand better. I wish we could do something about Draco."

"Luna has admitted she gave herself to him and didn't protest. Technically it wasn't rape, even if that isn't how we see it."

Molly collected herself and looked at her daughter and the young woman she had considered hers for years. They spoke about Luna and Harry with such love and she had seen how attached they all were at lunch. She supposed she should go talk to the others in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been and not accepting you all. I'll go talk to Harry and Luna."

Molly left the room and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione took her hand and they smiled at each other. Maybe things would work out after all. After the dishes were finished, Harry and Luna joined them and they both looked happy. Obviously the talk with Molly had gone well. They all said goodbye for a few hours and left to go back to Grimmauld to relax before the big family dinner.

That evening, the foursome apparated back to the Burrow and were immediately greeted by the sound of the Weasley brothers arguing over something. Ginny smiled and then she stopped as she listened closer before letting go of Harry's hand and running into the house.

"Charlie!"

The burly dragon handler turned and was almost knocked over by the his surprisingly strong baby sister. He held her a foot off the floor and squeezed her tight.

"Hey sis. What's this I hear about you being a leading figure in the scandal columns of Witch Weekly?"

Charlie set her down and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mum didn't tell me you were coming."

"Well of course not. It wouldn't have been a surprise then."

Charlie looked up from his sister and saw her three partners come in and step to her sides. Harry wrapped his arm around her with Luna on the other side of him and Hermione on Ginny's far side. Charlie shook his head and smirked.

"Well, don't you all look cozy."

"We're happy Charlie."

"Good. That's all I need to know."

Ginny smiled. Charlie always was the easiest going of her brothers. She looked around him and saw Percy watching them as well. He didn't look near as pleased. Well, Percy better behave himself. He still had a lot to prove to the family. Ginny separated from Harry briefly and went to see Bill and Fleur, who was getting quite large now that she was eight months pregnant. They both embraced her and were more interested in how school was going versus her personal life. Soon Molly called the entire group to attention and they did their best to crowd around the dining table. All of Weasleys were home, as well as Harry, Hermione, Luna, Fleur and Angie. Molly made enough food for twice the number at the table, but still they put in a good effort at working through most of it. When everyone finally conceded that they were done, Harry decided it was time for the announcement that he and his witches had discussed at length. He tapped his glass to call the table to order. As everyone looked at him, he smiled and prepared himself.

"Everyone, I have an announcement…"

"Harry, I don't know that even you could handle four witches!" George interrupted.

Angie promptly smacked her boyfriend, which Ginny and Hermione thanked her for.

"As I was saying. As you are aware, several months ago I took Luna as my consort. The idea is absurd, but due to circumstances, it was the best alternative. That being said, we have all been quite happy since Luna joined our unique family. When I bought Luna's contract, we were forced to accept the conditions that were contained in it. If I had had my choice, I would have freed Luna from it completely, despite how happy we all are now. Since then, I have learned quite a bit more about magical contracts and how they can bind people. One of the clauses in the contract was that Luna had to make every effort to produce progeny within six months. I am now happy to announce that we have successfully completed that clause of the contract. I know it's sudden, but we're all happy. And by all, I am not saying the two of us, but the four of us. Headmistress McGonagall is aware and understands, so Luna will be able to finish the year. I consider you all family and I hope you can be happy for us."

The table was silent for a few seconds and then, surprisingly, Molly was the first to speak.

"Well, children are always a blessing. Congratulations."

"Thanks mum. I also want to say that I know the nature of our partnership is unusual, but Harry, Hermione, Luna and I have talked about the future at length. Any children that any of us have will be raised in a loving home with four parents. I ask that you accept Luna and Hermione's children with Harry the same as you would any children that I will have."

"Please tell me you're not hinting Ginny."

"No Percy. Hermione and I are waiting until we officially take our titles to produce the Potter and Black heirs. Right now we're just practicing."

Ginny glared at Percy and Charlie choked back a laugh. George didn't even try to cover his smile. Arthur just shook his head.

"Alright, too much information Gin!" Ron bellowed.

That announcement broke the tension in the room as almost everyone laughed. Molly inquired how far along Luna was and how she was feeling. Ginny took that as a sign of her mother's acceptance and squeezed Harry's hand. Everyone talked for a while and then Molly produced a large custard and two pies. Despite how full they were, everyone managed to find room for dessert. Games followed after dinner until the foursome returned home shortly after ten.

The next five days of their Easter break were spent with different family members. They were often at the Burrow, but also visited Wheezes and had dinner at Shell Cottage one night. They even went with Bill to Gringotts to see some of what he was working on. Harry also took his witches out all together one night for dinner. Then he made a point of taking them each separately on different outings. Even if it was just a quick stop at the store and lunch out, each of them appreciated his effort to care for them individually. All too quickly they reached the half way mark of their break and it was time to head to Australia to visit the Grangers.


	11. Sydney

Chapter 11 – Sydney

The foursome arrived at the Australian Ministry by portkey around six in the evening. They checked in with customs and then made their way outside and apparated to the Grangers' back yard. Neil and Jean were both sitting on the patio waiting for their arrival. Hermione embraced them both, followed by Harry and Ginny. Then Harry introduced Luna, who tentatively hugged Jean. Harry levitated all their bags and went to take them to the guest room while the ladies sat down and began to talk with the Grangers over glasses of wine. Luna deferred for water and Jean raised an eyebrow at her daughter. Hermione decided to ignore it until Harry returned. Her mother was entirely too perceptive sometimes. Once Harry was back, he accepted a beer from Neil and joined the conversation. When Hermione and Ginny reached to refill their wine and Luna's water, even Neil seemed to catch on and Hermione gave Harry a pointed look. He nodded at her and figured now was the time.

"Neil, Jean, we know we just arrived and you're probably still adjusting to Luna being part of the family now, but I have some additional news that cannot wait. I am pleased to announce that Luna is expecting. You've obviously noticed that she is bypassing the wine and that's why."

Harry squeezed Luna's hand, as did Hermione, who turned and grinned at her parents.

"Mum, dad, we're all quite happy about the addition to our family."

"Well, children are a blessing, but I promised to be honest with you Hermione. This seems a bit quick. Luna, aren't you still in school?"

"Yes, but I will be graduating by the time I'm around five months. We have plenty of time."

Harry spoke up next and explained to the Grangers the situation with Luna's consort contract. Hermione had explained when she wrote them, but Harry felt it was best to give more details now that they were face to face. He also explained about the progeny clause and the fact that the contracts could have serious magical effects if not abided by. The Grangers seemed stunned and remained silent for a minute after Harry finished.

"Good lord. I'm sorry Harry, I know we don't understand the magical world well, but that sounds positively barbaric. This is almost the twenty first century. I suppose I understand why you did what you did, but still."

"I know dad. The wizarding world is still stuck in many old ways. As part of the reforms that are coming after the war, we hope to change some of the laws. I'm planning to pursue policy at the Ministry after I graduate."

"Well, if anyone can turn things around it's you dear. And I sincerely hope it doesn't take long. Really, I never would have imagined."

They talked for a while longer on less sensitive subjects until a light rain began to fall. They all went inside and helped Jean finish preparing a meal of roast, potatoes and vegetables. Luna's appetite was picking up and she happily accepted a large second serving as Neil chuckled at her.

"Eat up my dear. You're a little thing and you're eating for two now. No need to be bashful around here. I remember when Jean was pregnant with Hermione. She sent me on some crazy late night errands when she had cravings. I watched her eat three boxes of Chinese at midnight once."

"And I still love Chinese to this day." Hermione quipped.

Harry laughed and both he and Hermione reached over simultaneously to rub Luna's stomach. Ginny grinned and traded looks with her partners as the Grangers watched the affection between the four. After dinner, Harry and Ginny offered to do the cleanup while Hermione and Luna went to collect the fixings for ice cream sundaes. Neil and Jean stood at the counter in the kitchen and watched the four of them maneuver around each other. Although they were making light conversation, they were also observing the subtle signs that showed the bond between all members of their daughter's unique family. Ginny shuffled by Hermione on the way to a cupboard and Hermione lightly touched her on the way by. Luna dropped a jar of fudge sauce and Harry turned and grabbed it before it hit the floor, then looked up and gave her a quick kiss. Ginny came back and gave him a small swat on the behind before passing by Luna and casually stroking her hair as she talked to Jean. They weren't aware of all the little touches, but Hermione's parents noticed.

That night the foursome retreated to the guest bedroom. No discussion was made regarding the sleeping arrangements. Jean hadn't asked, but obviously Luna was joining the other three. After coming to terms with the threesome sleeping together, adding one more didn't disturb her quite as much. She and Neil retreated to their own room not long after and talked as they prepared for bed.

"So dear, what do you think? Luna certainly does seem like a nice young lady."

"Yes darling. I suppose she didn't have much choice in this whole matter. At least it seems like she's happy now. The man who she was contracted with before must have been bad if he came from a Death Eater family."

Jean grimaced and stopped in mid stroke with her hairbrush as she remembered the brief conversation she'd had with Hermione when the two of them had gone upstairs to setup the guest bath after the dinner cleanup. The setup had taken only a minute with the help of magic and then Hermione had told her the details of what had happened to Luna with Draco. She shuddered as she remembered and Neil looked at her.

"Jean, what is it?"

Jean sighed and put the brush down as she turned and told Neil what Hermione had told her. He first went pale and then he grew angry as his jaw clenched and he turned and punched the bed.

"Good god! No wonder Harry did what he did. I've tried to be understanding of Hermione's world ever since we were first visited by Professor McGonagall, but some of it I will never understand. Can't they do anything about what happened? He should be in jail."

"Hermione said that Luna felt obligated and allowed it. They wouldn't have a chance of conviction. That's why she wants to work to change the old ways. She's quite committed to all of her partners."

Neil sat on the bed and sighed, rubbing his face.

"Yes, all of them seem quite comfortable and loving with each other. I still can't say I completely accept it. I try not to think about the fact that my little girl is down the hall sleeping with her fiancé and his other two women. I mean polygamy is one thing, but you can tell from the way they act that they're all intimate with each other."

"I was wondering if you'd noticed. I've tried to ignore it."

"I may not be as perceptive as you dear, but I do have eyes. Anyway, I try not to think about it. We raised Hermione to be strong and independent. Which means we accept her choices or we push her away."

"Which I could never do. She's our daughter, no matter what. I suppose it could be worse. We've never had to deal with drugs, partying or anything of that sort."

"No, we only had to deal with being introduced to a whole new world and our daughter fighting a war and banishing us to another country while she did so."

"But it could be worse. They're all sweet kids. And they are in love."

Neil nodded. He wasn't quite at the same acceptance level as his wife, but he was working on it.

The next day the foursome was up early and Hermione had a full schedule of everything she wanted to show Luna in Sydney. It was a perfect fall day and they were out of the house by nine and weren't home until twelve hours later. Neil and Jean enjoyed visiting some of their favorite sights around the city and getting to know their daughter's partners better. Harry was affectionate with all three women and they admired his obvious care of each of them. The women were also all quite attached to each other. At one point while touring downtown, they let their guard down and began to trade small kisses around their circle. A few people stopped and turned to watch the foursome who were hugging and kissing in a circle. They were actually quite cute and the kisses were small and sweet, but Jean cleared her throat and brought them back to the present. The four broke apart and Hermione looked up at her mum and shrugged. Then she looked around and saw that several others were watching and blushed. Harry also saw and turned red as he ran his hand through his hair and mumbled an apology. Neil couldn't help himself and chuckled at the young man. He certainly had his hands full with those three. They continued sightseeing for the rest of the day and then had dinner at one of the Grangers' favorite restaurants.

When they returned home from their day out, the foursome said goodnight to the Grangers and made their way to the guest room. They chatted about the day as they got ready for bed. They had all gotten quite comfortable and Hermione stripped down and crossed to the closet. She got involved in a discussion with Ginny, and just stood there in the nude talking animatedly. Harry was sitting on the bed behind her wearing just pajama pants and admiring the view as his erection grew. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, got off the bed and crossed the room to her. He came up behind her, grabbing her firmly while he nibbled on her neck and growled in her ear. He pulled her hips toward him while thrusting his barely clothed cock against her bum.

"Mione, you're teasing me. You look so delicious."

Ginny chuckled and watched as Hermione turned in his arms and started kissing him. Harry had been controlling himself all day and now he was burning with need. He thrust against her again and then reached between them and slipped two fingers into her. She was soaking and mewled as he fingered her. Unable to take anymore, he kissed her hard and moved them toward the bed. He then turned her around quickly while at the same time dropping his pants. He bent her over the edge of the bed and drove himself into her quickly as she screamed. Realizing they hadn't cast charms, Luna scrambled for a wand and cast the privacy and silencing charms as Harry continued to work Hermione.

"Mione, tell me what you want. Tell me how you want it."

"Damn Harry, move!"

"What do you want?"

"Unhh…I…I want you pound your cock into me fast and hard, now!"

"Alright then. You only had to ask."

Harry immediately began to set a rhythm as he picked up speed and pistoned in and out of her delightful heat. She didn't take long before she was screaming his name. Harry wasn't close, so he kept working her as she screamed again and then began to whimper loudly. He needed to release badly, but he couldn't quite reach his peak. Then he felt something amazing. Luna had come up behind him and was on her knees between his legs. She began to lick his bollocks as they shook with his movements. The feel of her tongue on him finally let him come as he ejected a massive load into Hermione's core. She was almost passed out as he pulled from her and maneuvered her limp body up onto the bed. Her sex was shiny with their fluids and she had trails of their mixed cum coating her thighs. He leaned over to kiss her gently and she managed a weak smile as she tried to catch her breath.

"Thanks Mione love. Amazing as always. You're a bit of a mess though. I need to clean you up."

"Let me Harry darling."

Ginny crawled up onto the bed and kissed Hermione long and deep before working her way down her body. Harry watched Ginny reach her sex and began to clean Hermione with her nimble tongue, causing her to start moaning again. The sounds seemed to go straight to his cock as he twitched. Luna heard him moan and came to wrap herself around him. Soon their tongues were dueling as Harry gripped her bum. He was close to entering her and with a small lift he guided her up and onto his cock as she wrapped her legs around him. He began a slower speed as he stroked her with tongue and cock, holding her in the air. Soon she pulled her mouth off his and begged for more. Moving to a wall, he pushed her against it and began to drive into her deeper. He was close to releasing, but needed to hear her scream. His hands were on her bum and slowly moved so that he could insert one finger into her rear entrance. Her eyes flew open and then he moved the finger while at the same time giving her a hard thrust from the front. The double assault was too much as her nails dug into his shoulders and she cried out in delight. Feeling her clamp down, Harry finally let loose. As he and Luna panted through their mutual orgasms, Hermione screamed again behind them. Holding Luna up, Harry turned and saw Ginny buried so deep between Hermione's legs that all he saw was her hair. Hermione's back was arched as her hands gripped Ginny's red tresses. Harry groaned and couldn't believe when his flaccid cock stood up again. Luna smiled and kissed him as she lowered herself to the floor.

"Harry that was wonderful, but Ginny needs your attention now."

Harry nodded and kissed her briefly as he crossed to the bed. Ginny was now lying next to Hermione as the two witches smiled at each other. Hermione saw him across the room and beckoned him with one finger.

"Harry, come take care of our Ginny. She's been waiting patiently."

He didn't need any encouragement as he crawled up on the bed and began to kiss Ginny thoroughly. Gradually he worked his way down to her chest, where he suckled her while she moaned. Once he had both nipples hard and red from his attentions, he moved his kisses down her stomach and then lower. As he began to probe her with his tongue, he found she was soaked. Her nub was rock hard and she cried out when he first flicked it lightly. She was so close that he barely had a chance to run a couple strokes across her when her thighs tightened on him as she came for the first time. Years riding brooms gave her strong thighs and Harry was in desperate need for air by the time she relaxed enough to release him. Pulling back, he panted and smiled down on her gorgeous body, lightly sheened with a bit of sweat. Behind him, Luna had recovered and had a different type of appetite.

"Loves, the baby is demanding I eat. You all continue, I'll be back with snacks."

Luna put on a light robe and ducked out of the room as Harry leaned over Ginny and slowly, but firmly entered her. He set a steady rhythm and once again marveled at how differently wonderful each of witches felt when he was in them. Ginny was getting close when he heard a moan and looked to the side to see Hermione watching them with her fingers buried deep in herself. Harry kept up his work with Ginny while he reached over with one hand and removed her own fingers to replace them with his. She opened her eyes and grinned as his long and supple fingers reached deep into her. She thrust against his hand in sequence with his own thrusts into Ginny. Soon all three were approaching their peaks. Ginny came first, followed seconds later by Hermione. Harry's fingers were clamped firmly in her as he thrust into Ginny, extending her orgasm until he managed to finally release for a fourth time that night.

Meanwhile, Luna had collected half a baguette and a couple kinds of cheese, as well as a bottle of wine and a bottle of Evian. She returned to the bedroom, humming contentedly. When she reached the hall, she met Jean.

"Hi Luna. I see we had the same idea. I was just going to find my own snack."

"Yes, the baby is quite insistent when it wants food."

Jean smiled and moved on past Luna as she opened the door to the bedroom. Luna's timing was perfect. At the moment she opened the door, Ginny screamed and cursed as she threw her hand back and banged the headboard. Then Hermione screamed and shouted Harry's name at the same time that Harry grunted and made an appreciative comment about how beautiful it was to watch his witches come. Jean was only feet away and stopped as she couldn't help but overhear. Then Luna closed the door and all was quiet again. Jean shook herself and tried not to picture what was going on behind that door. Despite herself, she was aroused and decided that a different appetite needed to be dealt with. Turning around, she made her way back to her own room to wake Neil.

The next morning all members of the Granger household slept in after their long night of activities. Neil still wasn't sure what had gotten into his wife. He had barely woken up when she left the room and was back asleep instantly. Minutes later she returned and woke him up, arousing him and then making love to him with an enthusiasm he hadn't seen in a while. He wasn't complaining, but it was strange. Perhaps something to do with midlife changes. Meanwhile, the foursome that were visiting them had all partaken of the snack Luna brought them and then spent another hour taking turns around the bed before finally being too exhausted to continue.

After a late brunch, the six of them took a drive into the Blue Mountains outside of Sydney. After a couple days in the city, they enjoyed the change of scenery and getting out in nature. They had only three more days after that and spent it at the botanic gardens, zoo, and the beach. The entire vacation was thoroughly relaxing and they quite enjoyed the milder, but still warm temps of a Sydney fall. Soon though it was time to return to school and get back to work studying and preparing for NEWTs. On the afternoon they left, they all went to the Grangers' backyard and said their goodbyes. Neil and Jean were much more comfortable with their daughter's partnerships after spending time with all of them, and they both passed out hugs to everyone. Hermione said one final goodbye and then they apparated to the Ministry, where they collected their portkey and headed home.


	12. Last Months of School

Chapter 12 – Last Months of School

The foursome returned to school and were immediately inundated by a flood of schoolwork, as NEWTs were just a couple months away. Luna was mostly caught up, with just a few assignments left to make up for Transfiguration. They happily settled back into their apartment and the routine of near constant studying. In what small breaks they had, the ladies continued with wedding plans. Harry answered questions if asked, but had told them that, as long as they didn't dress him in Chudley Canons orange, he would be happy if they were happy. The only thing he insisted on was that Luna be included, which Hermione and Ginny were completely in agreement on. Although there was no ceremony for a consort, Harry now viewed her the same as the others and had decided that he would have the traditional wizard wedding ceremony, but at the end he would include special vows for Luna. She had been against the idea at first, but had conceded under pressure from all three of her partners. The largest issue they had with the wedding was how to incorporate Hermione's muggle family since only her parents were aware of the magical world. She didn't have a lot of family, but there were still a half dozen besides her parents that she wanted to invite. The only family Harry planned on inviting were Andi Tonks and his godson Teddy. Luna had no family since both her parents had been only children. Of course, Ginny made up for their small families with the large extended Weasley and Prewett clans. They were also inviting all their professors and around sixty friends. The total guest list was expected to be around 220, which Harry figured wasn't bad considering there were four of them. They had decided on marrying on the far side of the Burrow property, on the hill above the creek. To simplify planning, Harry insisted on renting out tents, tables and other fixtures. He had also insisted that the event be catered. He had the money and he could think of no better use for it. There were still a lot of decisions and it seemed that owls arrived at all times of the day with samples of linens and pictures of flowers to be decided from. Harry thought that it would drive him mad if it was up to him, but his ladies seemed to find the planning to be a welcome break from schoolwork.

While the plans for the wedding were developing, so was Luna. As she neared the end of her first trimester, her baby bump was no longer questionable. School robes still hid it well, but when she was out of robes it was quite obvious. When she reached eighteen weeks she really blossomed and her already enthusiastic appetite increased even more. Madam Pomfrey insisted on regular checkups and the foursome made their way to the hospital wing for an appointment one day a month before NEWTs. They were all excited to see how Luna was progressing and to find out if it was a boy or girl. Harry was practically skipping down the halls as Ginny giggled at him. They arrived at the hospital wing and Hermione and Ginny immediately helped Luna out of her robes and settled her on a bed while Harry stood to the side. Madam Pomfrey watched their preparations and smiled. This was a most unusual situation, but the four students were clearly bonded to each other. When Luna was ready, she drew her wand and began her examination. She ran her hand over Luna's belly and measured her carefully. She seemed to be taking a while, and Harry's happy mood settled as he wondered if there was a problem. Hermione and Ginny had settled as well and Madam Pomfrey looked up and saw the various looks of concern.

"Now, don't worry! Everything is fine. I just like to be thorough. There is something a bit different today. I'm surprised I didn't spot it sooner, but sometimes it's difficult."

Harry paled and clutched Luna's hand.

"What Madam Pomfrey?"

"Breathe lad. Like I said, everything is fine. Except that you're having twins."

Harry's eyes grew wide and he began to slump. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and a chair zipped across the room and settled under him. Hermione and Ginny sat on the edge of Luna's bed, also shocked.

"Twins? But she's past the first trimester. How come we didn't know?"

"Depending on how the babies lay, one can hide the other and also block the second heartbeat. Luna is big enough now that they are side by side. Now, here are what the heartbeats sound like. You'll notice there are two slightly different rhythms."

She waved her wand and suddenly the sound of two small, quick heartbeats filled the air. Harry let the tears start as he heard the undeniable proof of the lives that he and Luna had created. Madam Pomfrey smiled as she watched him.

Do you want to know what you're having?"

Harry looked at Luna and then at Hermione and Ginny. Luna smiled and nodded.

"Yes, please, what? I think twins is enough of a surprise."

"Two boys. Congratulations."

The color had returned to Harry's face and he let out a whoop as he leaned and pulled Luna to him in a giant hug. She then reached out and pulled Hermione and Ginny in as well. Madam Pomfrey passed around tissues as the news settled in and Harry turned back to the healer.

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey. So you said everything is fine? Do we need to do anything special for twins now that we know?"

"Yes, all is fine and Luna is carrying well. Just make sure she gets plenty of rest and nutrition. And of course, keep taking your vitamins. I will update your professors. I know you have NEWTs, but if you need to take breaks, then do so. I would expect more bathroom trips also. I heard that Winky has been providing you some extra help. Make sure she gets you snacks to carry with you. You need to eat small amounts regularly to keep up your energy. I'll continue with our appointments, but of course I'm available whenever you need me."

They all thanked the healer and helped Luna get dressed again. Harry put a gentle arm around her and then reached for his other two ladies. They made their way out of the hospital wing and went down to lunch. When they arrived, Harry was grinning so big that several students at the Gryffindor table asked him what was up.

"TWINS! BOYS!" Harry announced loud enough so that most of the hall heard.

Gryffindor started applauding, followed shortly after by others around the hall. As they sat, Demelza pushed a bowl of fruit toward Luna.

"Here Luna, eat up. You're feeding three now!"

Harry just grinned and started eating. He had never dreamed that he would one day have three partners. Now he did and he was soon going to be a father as well. The war had been horrific and he still mourned all those that were lost, but this was what they had fought for.

The last month leading to NEWTs was busy, but the news of the twins brought them back to reality. Test scores and careers were not the only important things in life. Hermione, who had always been the most adamant when it came to heavy study schedules, was often the one who noticed when Luna was tiring and insisted she take naps. The wedding planning was finished and, a week after NEWTs, they would finally be married. All the decisions were made and now what would happen would happen. As long as all four of them and Kingsley showed up, then that was what mattered. As a personal friend, the Minister had happily agreed to officiate the wedding. As the last weeks progressed, they slowly counted down the days. Luna continued to grow and robes no longer hid her belly. Harry found her pregnancy highly erotic as he looked at her and thought about the miracles they had created. His appetite for his ladies had not decreased and they all managed to carve out time for personal activities. Hermione informed Harry that since Luna's twins would carry the Lovegood name, Harry's magic was still working overtime trying to create heirs for him. As much as he looked forward to seeing Ginny and Hermione bulge with new life, part of him wondered if he would be able to satisfy all three of them once his magic calmed down. All three of the witches let him know that they had no worries about that.

Soon the day for NEWTs came with a mixture of relief and apprehension. The morning would include four hours of written exams, depending on which NEWTs each student was taking. There would then be a break of an hour and a half. Then the afternoon would allow for three hours of practical exams. When lunch arrived, they all ate quickly and then retreated to their apartment for a brief nap before the afternoon. They all fell onto the bed still in their robes and wrapped themselves around each other. Hermione cast a tempus charm to wake them and then curled up in the relaxing embrace of her partners. Before they were ready, the alarm went off and they were on to practical exams. They finished shortly before five and joined the mass exodus of NEWT students from the hall. They had done all they could and now their education was complete. Results would come in a month, but by that time they would be off on their honeymoon.

The day after NEWTs completed, all the students packed up and prepared to leave for the Hogwarts Express. The foursome made a special trip to see the headmistress and thanked her for all she had done. As they prepared to go, she surprised them each with hugs. After visiting McGonagall, they stopped by the hospital wing to thank Madam Pomfrey for her care. An hour later, they were in Hogsmeade, boarding the train. Hermione and Ginny performed their last duties as head girl and prefect, and before they knew it, they were arriving in London. They apparated to Grimmauld Place and spent the day relaxing and settling back into home. Harry had talked with them about the old house and all four of them had agreed that they couldn't see raising a family there long term, but they had too much else going on to start house hunting. They would be getting married, going on a honeymoon, and having twins. Once the boys arrived, they would take time and find a more appropriate house to raise their family. In the meantime, Grimmauld was sufficient, especially since Harry had done a bit of redecoration.

They allowed themselves the day to settle back in and then made the trip to the Burrow to see the Weasleys and start last minute wedding preparations. Molly exclaimed when she saw Luna and hugged her excitedly before rubbing her belly and asking how she was doing. Harry grinned, happy to see that Molly's attitude toward Luna had improved. They spent most of the day at the Burrow and then Harry insisted that he take all his ladies out to a very nice muggle restaurant for dinner. They garnered a few stares when Harry paid obvious attention and kissed each of them at different points during the meal, but he remained happily oblivious.

The following day the Grangers arrived from Australia via portkey. They had offered to fly, but an Australian Ministry official had to make the trip anyway and asked them to accompany him. Sometimes there were perks to being war heroes. The foursome met them at the Ministry and then apparated them to the back yard of Grimmauld Place. Harry was impressed with how well they seemed to handle the two forms of magical travel. He settled them into a large guest room on the second floor, where they would stay for the duration of their time in England.

The next two days were spent at the Burrow and running around finishing dozens of small tasks and errands. The Grangers and Weasleys quickly became acquainted and got along well. Molly and Jean had been in communication for months with wedding details and had already formed a bond. The days passed quickly as the long list of to-do items gradually diminished. Before they realized it, the day of the wedding had arrived.


	13. The Wedding

Chapter 13 – The Wedding

The day of the wedding dawned to a brilliant and hot late June morning. Hermione was the first to wake and rolled over to kiss Harry, followed by Ginny and Luna. Each of the others then repeated the kisses as they all looked at each other and smiled. Their unique partnership was about to become official. They had been planning this day for months and now it was time to enjoy it. While they would have preferred to shower together, they were expected for breakfast at the Burrow and knew that they would never make it if they decided to play beforehand. Thinking forward to their wedding night, they each separated to different bathrooms so that they could complete the showers quickly, glad that Grimmauld offered five. The Grangers were already up and using their en-suite, so the foursome hurried themselves. They were soon ready and greeted the Grangers downstairs. Jean beamed at them with excitement.

"Well, are you all ready for the big day?"

"More than ready mum."

"Definitely Jean, I know all my ladies are going to look even more beautiful than they usually do. I asked Ron to make sure to keep tissues handy for me."

Neil laughed at Harry and clapped him on the back as Ginny led them out to the back garden where they apparated to the Burrow. The house was already in a state of minor chaos as Molly bustled around the kitchen, simultaneously fixing breakfast and issuing orders for chores for the day. Ron and George had arrived shortly before and Charlie and Percy had stayed the night. As they were about to sit down to eat, Bill, Fleur and baby Victoire rounded out the family.

After breakfast, Ron and George were put on kitchen duty while the others were given last minute chores. Soon the party rental company arrived and Arthur and Harry led them to the location of the ceremony on the edge of the property, about a five minute walk from the house. Once Molly exhausted her list of assignments, George took the opportunity to pull Hermione and her parents aside to discuss the solution he had worked out for Hermione's muggle family. He had been working for months to perfect a new kind of daydream sweet that projected a specific dream, namely a standard wedding ceremony that featured Harry and Hermione, minus additional wife and consort and minus any magical effects. The plan was to have all of Hermione's muggle family members eat the treat fifteen minutes before the ceremony. The Grangers were a bit nervous about the solution, but Hermione assured them that she trusted George and that his creations were truly brilliant. George was actually momentarily speechless when she praised him. Then Molly came running by and summoned George to fetch the large, special chair that they kept stored in the shed for Hagrid. It was just a couple hours until the ceremony and the three witches were getting ready to head upstairs when an unexpected arrival sent the morning into additional chaos.

Much to everyone's surprise, a Volvo station wagon came rolling down the dirt road leading from the village to the Burrow. Hermione recognized it immediately and groaned. Then she looked and saw that Ron was busy levitating several tables out of the garden while Percy chased down and tossed a couple gnomes. She shook her head as her Uncle Walt stopped his car and hung his head out the window, goggling at the display. Jean was right beside her daughter and groaned as well when she saw that her brother and his family had arrived early. The plan had been to have them park at the village an hour before the ceremony and then escort them to the ceremony site, where all magic was to be carefully controlled until they could be given George's daydream sweets. Soon Molly joined the Grangers and looked at Jean.

"Sorry Molly, my brother has a habit of showing up early and often where he isn't wanted. This will take some explaining."

"Maybe we should obliviate them?"

"No!" Hermione shouted, then looked at Molly sheepishly.

"Sorry Molly, you know how opposed I am to messing with people's minds. Plus, Aunt Martha has epilepsy. I don't know what obliviate would do."

"I suppose we better bring them in for full disclosure then. We'll explain to Kingsley later."

Hermione decided to take the lead and approached her Uncle Walt, Aunt Martha and cousin Laura. She wasn't really close to them, but Walt was her mother's only sibling and her father was an only child, so Laura was her only cousin. She was two years younger than Hermione and the families had tried to make them be best friends when they were younger, but the age difference combined with the fact that Hermione acted much older than she was made that impossible. Still, they were family and she supposed it was time they learned her secret.

"Hi Uncle Walt. Aunt Martha, you cut your hair! I like it. Hi Laura, wow it's been too long. I know, you're a bit shocked right now about that display, but I can explain. Let's go in the house."

Hermione took her aunt and cousin each by an arm, while her uncle followed behind. They passed through the garden and into the house, where Hermione introduced Molly and Arthur, glad that everyone else had been told to scatter for a bit. Then she led them to the living room and sat them down.

"So, you probably are wondering about what you saw outside…"

"Bloody hell Hermione! A table was flying through the air! A large table. And I saw a young man throwing something that looked like a rock but then it screamed and ran away. What was that?"

"That was a garden gnome uncle Walt. They're not cute and funny like the figurines make them out to be. They're nuisances and Molly told Percy to clear the garden before the guests arrived. Now, I need to tell you something you will find hard to believe, but please listen to me. I have not been honest with you for many years…"

"Oh good! Are you finally going to tell me where you disappear to every year and why your special high performers' school is so secretive? I knew you'd been hiding something."

"Yes Laura, you're right. There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it. Magic is real and I am a witch."

Hermione pulled out her wand and proceeded to light the fireplace. Then she turned the flames green before extinguishing them. Next, she summoned a broom that started to sweep and then sent two empty glasses that were sitting on the table flying out of the room to land in the kitchen sink. With the display done, she smiled at her stunned relatives.

"What the hell kind of joke is this?"

"Actually daddy, I don't think it is. It makes sense. I mean, remember when I was five and Hermione was seven and I ran after the cat straight into the street? I was almost hit by a lorry, but then it stopped a foot from me and all its tires punctured. And there was that time a year before when we got caught in the rain and Hermione was so upset that her new dress was ruined. She started to cry really hard and then all of a sudden her dress blew sideways like a gust of wind hit it and then it was suddenly dry. Good god, all the pieces are falling in place. So Hermione, your mysterious school, is it like a witch school?"

"Yes Laura. I attended Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is one the world's leading magical institutions and has been training young witches and wizards for over eight hundred years."

"Bloody hell, you're not joking are you? How did you get to be a witch? Are there a lot of witches around?"

"Muggleborn witches and wizards are unusual Uncle Walt. Muggles are what we call non magical people. No one understands how muggle families produce magical children. The rough number of magical people in Britain is around 320,000. Due to prejudice in past centuries, statutes of secrecy were established and we try to keep a tight control on our secret. The Prime Minister and the royal family are aware of our world and interact with the Ministry of Magic when events occur that effect both worlds. We're actually going to have to explain to the Ministry why you have now been included on the secret. I have to ask that everything you've learned remains within the family. Please."

Hermione's imploring 'please' and the look of distress as she tried to convey the importance of this to her aunt and uncle finally broke through her aunt's shock and Martha rose to give her niece a hug.

"Of course your secret is safe with us Hermione. I have a hundred questions, but I suppose you have a wedding to get ready for. This will take some time, but after you come back from your honeymoon maybe we'll be ready to learn some more. I do wonder about the rest of the family. Do they know about your secret?"

"No, we designed a special charm to hide a lot of what will be happening today. There won't be many muggles here. Other than yourselves, just grandmum Liz, great uncle George and aunt Victoria, and aunt Maude. You can imagine what grandmum would say."

Laura rolled her eyes.

"Well, your secret's safe with me. Honestly, it's a relief to have everything explained. Right dad?"

Uncle Walt nodded and assured Hermione that he would keep her secret. Hermione knew that she needed to get ready, but her family still needed to be told about her unusual multiple marriage. She turned to her mother and smiled pleadingly.

"Mum, I really do have to get upstairs and get ready. Can you fill them in on the details of my bondings?"

"Alright dear. You'll owe me for this."

Hermione nodded and turned back to hug each of her family members before leaving the room and heading upstairs to get ready with Ginny and Luna. Molly and Fleur were there as well to help and she filled them all in on what had transpired downstairs.

"Wow Hermione. Like today didn't have enough stress. At least they seem to be handling it well."

"Yes, well we'll see how they are after mum tells them that my future husband is taking two wives and a consort today."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, all the women couldn't help but laugh. They would just have to take the day as it came.

By eleven all of the preparations were in place for the wedding and the first guests started to arrive and make their way to the far side of the property where rows of white chairs were set up in a field overlooking the forest and stream that edged the Weasley property. At the end of a long aisle lined with bouquets of wildflowers stood a large, elaborate white archway that was festooned with twinkling flowers. A short distance away a magnificent large tent was set up for the reception and the caterers were already in an adjoining tent, busily preparing the luncheon that was to follow the ceremony. Everything was beautiful and the months of planning showed in the perfection of the day.

Hermione's other muggle relatives did as instructed and parked in the village, where they were then picked up in a golf cart by George, who drove them along the edge of the property to deposit them at the ceremony location. When Hermione had decided on the golf cart idea, George had been eager to volunteer to drive it. The short drive also gave him a chance to pass out the daydream candies he had designed. The rest of the guests were all magical and began arriving via apparition and broom. Kingsley arrived wearing his formal robes with his title and the seal of the Ministry. He was grinning and happy to be part of the glorious day. He greeted a number of people as he made his way through the crowds. The ceremony was scheduled to begin at 11:30, and ten minutes before, Harry, with Ron and Neville by his side, made their way down to stand at the archway with Kingsley. Harry was dressed in a traditional muggle three piece suit in light cream with a pale green tie. Over the suit he wore lightweight robes woven from acromantula silk and dyed a matching green. The robes displayed the crests of both his houses. He accessorized with the cuff links and clasp that he had received at Christmas. As the time drew near, all the guests finished arriving and settled in their seats. Harry was feeling a tiny bit nervous, mainly just wanting everything to happen perfectly for his ladies.

The appointed time arrived and the wedding chimes rang out, signaling the start of the ceremony. First down the aisle came two Weasley second cousins, twins Luke and Lina. They were three and utterly adorable as matching flower girl and ring bearer. Next down the aisle came Parvati and Padma, representing Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for the ladies. The twins were both exotic beauties in their pale green dresses and wreaths of flowers in their hair, and Ron paid more attention than he had when he and Harry had accompanied them to the Yule Ball. He briefly chastised himself for being so young and stupid then. Ron's focus on the twins was diverted when the music changed and Ginny appeared at the end of the aisle on Arthur's arm. Her dress was simple, strapless with just a few small crystal details along the top of the bodice. It was the palest of greens, appearing almost white. Her hair was swept halfway up, with curling tendrils down each side and crystals woven into her auburn locks. She carried a bouquet of wildflowers mixed with wild roses. Harry caught his breath, unable to believe how beautiful she was. Once Ginny and Arthur were a few steps down the aisle, Hermione came next on Neil's arm. Her dress was more intricately detailed, with lace cap sleeves and lace details with interwoven crystals extending down the train. The dress was a creamy ivory that was a perfect complement to her hair, which she pulled up in an elaborate twirled French braid with interwoven crystals. Her bouquet was also wildflowers and roses, but in a different color arrangement than Ginny's. Once Hermione and Neil were a few steps down the aisle, Luna came by herself. As a consort, she normally wouldn't have had a ceremony, but Harry insisted. Her dress was sleeveless with a strange floral detail down one side and was cut to flatter her baby belly. It was a very pale ice blue color that complemented her skin and accentuated her glow. Her hair was left long and loose with a simple circle of crystals glinting in the sun. Her bouquet was like the others, with a slightly different arrangement. Harry looked at all three of his ladies and reached to take the tissue that Ron handed him.

Once all three women were down the aisle, the fathers kissed their daughters and went to their seats. Harry stepped over and placed himself between Hermione and Ginny, although he looked over and winked at Luna, who stood to the side near the twins. Kingsley smiled at Harry and lifted his wand as he began the incantation to start the marriage binding.

"Good day family and friends. Today we are gathered here to bond Lord Harry James Black-Potter to Ginevra Molly Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger in the vows of magical matrimony. The spell that I weave now is permanent and lasting. Now is the time if any should find objection to this union, make your cause known."

Kingsley paused, but no one spoke up. George turned and looked at Hermione's muggle family. They were smiling happily and he breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the daydream seemed to be holding as Kingsley continued.

"Now, Harry James, is it your intent to take Ginevra Molly as your magically bonded wife, to love and honor her, provide and comfort her, and to keep the bonds set herein to her for the rest of your natural lives?"

"Yes!"

"And, Ginevra Molly, is it your intent to take Harry James as your magically bonded husband, to love and honor him, provide and comfort him, and to keep the bonds set herein to him for the rest of your natural lives?"

"Yes."

"Harry James, is it your intent to take Hermione Jean as your magically bonded wife, to love and honor her, provide and comfort her, and to keep the bonds set herein to her for the rest of your natural lives?"

"Yes!"

"And, Hermione Jean, is it your intent to take Harry James as your magically bonded husband, to love and honor him, provide and comfort him, and to keep the bonds set herein to him for the rest of your natural lives?"

"YES."

"Harry James, do you have rings to seal your vows to each of your wives?"

Harry nodded and Ron handed him the two rings, which he passed to Kingsley, who took his wand and passed it over them and uttered the charm 'consigno matrimonium'

"Harry James, these rings are imbued now with your vows. Take the ring for Ginevra Molly and place it on her finger."

Harry did as instructed and the ring glowed for a moment as he did. He then turned back to Kingsley.

"Now, Harry James, take the ring for Hermione Jean and place it on her finger."

Harry did as instructed again and a similar glow imbued the ring.

"Now, Ginevra Molly, do you have a ring for Harry James?"

"Yes sir."

Ginny turned and Parvati handed her a simple, engraved gold band. Kingsley passed his wand over it and issued the spell of binding. She then placed it on Harry's finger, where it glowed briefly.

"Now, Hermione Jean, do you have a ring for Harry James?"

"Yes sir."

Hermione turned and Padma handed her a simple, carved gold band. Kingsley passed his wand over it and issued the spell of binding once again. She then placed it on Harry's finger, where it also glowed. The two rings then merged and became a braided band.

"With the placing of these rings, you have marked your bond to each of these ladies and they to you. Now, is it your intent as the lord of two houses, to grant the titles of those houses to these ladies?"

"Yes, my intent is that Ginevra Molly be given the title of Lady Potter and that Hermione Jean be given the title of Lady Black."

"With your intent stated, please present the rings of your houses to your chosen."

Harry turned back to Ron, who produced the two ancient signet rings. Even though he had given them to Ginny and Hermione months before, it was important to make a display of it now in front of all the witnesses. He took the ring of House Potter first and turned to Ginny.

"Ginevra Molly, I hereby bestow upon you the ring of my house and request that you serve House Potter as my lady."

"Harry James, my lord, I accept your request and will do my utmost to bring honor to House Potter."

Harry placed the signet ring on her right pinky and then turned to take the second signet ring from Ron before turning to Hermione.

"Hermione Jean, I hereby bestow upon you the ring of my house and request that you serve House Black as my lady."

"Harry James, my lord, I accept your request and will do my utmost to bring honor to House Black."

The three of them turned back to Kingsley, who addressed those assembled again.

"Harry, Ginny and Hermione have now stated their vows and exchanged their rings. At this point I would normally complete the ceremony, but Harry has requested a very special addition. He has taken a consort in addition to his wives. While a consort has no ceremonial binding, it is Harry's wish to include his consort in the ceremony. While this will have no legal standing, it is Harry's wish to add an additional vow now."

Harry turned and took Luna's hand, pulling her in close to Hermione and Ginny.

"Luna Pandora Lovegood, I have taken you to be my consort by the means of magical contract prior to this ceremony. Above and beyond that contract, I vow to love and honor you, provide and comfort you, and to keep my vow to you for the rest of our natural lives."

"Harry James Black-Potter, I also vow above and beyond our contract to love and honor you, provide and comfort you, and to keep my vow to you for the rest of our natural lives."

Harry and Luna grinned at each other while she stepped back to the other side of Hermione. They all turned and looked to Kingsley.

"I hereby declare that Lord Harry James Black-Potter, Lady Ginevra Molly Potter and Lady Hermione Jean Black are magically bonded."

Kingsley finished the incantation he had started the ceremony with and a light golden ring settled over the three of them. Once the magic settled, he finally got to the part Harry had been waiting for.

"Now, for a more modern tradition. Harry, please kiss your brides and consort!"

Harry kissed Ginny, then Hermione and then Luna. The guests began applauding. Then Hermione kissed Ginny and then turned and kissed Luna and then Ginny kissed Luna as well. The applause stopped for a minute, as everyone looked on a bit stunned. Then the foursome gathered in a group hug and the applause started up again as they all linked arms and ran back down the aisle together.

The newlyweds made their way off for pictures with family and then went to the reception tent, where the celebration was already underway as the guests started with appetizers and wine. They mingled around for a couple minutes and Hermione and her partners found themselves in front of Uncle Walt and Aunt Martha.

"Well Hermione, congratulations. You do look truly happy. I still can't believe your multiple bonding, but Jean and Neil have accepted it and I suppose it goes with everything else today. Like I said before, I'd like to talk when you all return from your honeymoon. Maybe by then we will have had a chance to grasp all this."

"Thanks Aunt Martha. We'll have dinner together after the honeymoon."

They moved on to talk to other guests and then went to the head table as the caterers opened the buffet luncheon. The food was all spectacular and the elven wine was delicious. After they ate, the foursome danced together and then in alternating pairs to open the dance floor. Once they finished the first song, Harry ordered the band to pick up the tempo and soon the tent was rocking as the wine loosened everyone and they started to dance. Hermione happily noticed that George had slipped her family members more daydream sweets and they seemed to be happy to watch, staring off blissfully. After a few rounds of dancing, the foursome left the floor and went to cut the cake. Harry fed each of his ladies a piece and then they in turn fed him. After the cake, they returned to the dance floor for a while longer.

Around 2:30, Hermione cast a compulsion charm on her muggle relatives and they all decided it was time to head home. The plan seemed to have worked and she breathed easier once they left. At three in the afternoon, they began to say goodbye to all their guests and headed back to the house to change. Once they were dressed in more casual clothes, they took hold of their portkey and headed for Paris, the first stop on a two month tour of Europe for their honeymoon.


	14. Life Goes On

Chapter 14 – Life Goes On

Two months later, the Black-Potter family returned from their European tour. The trip had been a dream and Harry spared no expense in making sure his ladies had the time of their lives. They toured historic muggle and magical sites in each country, and stayed in wonderful boutique hotels and charming B&Bs. Three days into the trip, Hermione and Ginny were due for their monthly contraception potions and announced to Harry that they were stopping them. That night's passion exhausted them so much that they didn't leave the hotel until the following afternoon. When they weren't seeing the historical sites, all three witches enjoyed shopping in antique stores and street markets. They gradually picked up a number of unique furniture pieces and decorative items for their future home. Harry wasn't as happy with the shopping, but he did make sure to take care of the arrangements to get all the purchases shipped back home. Arthur and Molly were quite helpful in receiving the shipments and seeing that they were stored in the basement of Grimmauld Place temporarily. The trip was truly delightful and Harry couldn't believe his fortune. He still had decisions to make about the future, but for a couple months his primary concerns were scheduling tours during the days and exploring new ways to pleasure each of his ladies during the nights.

A week before their trip was due to end, they were in Prague and Ginny was stuck in the hotel after eating some bad fish and ending up quite sick. It was Hermione who wondered if it was actually the fish and insisted that Ginny take a pregnancy test. It turned out Hermione was correct and Harry was overjoyed that his diligent work since the wedding seemed to be paying off. The following day Hermione's period arrived and she was slightly upset, hoping that she might be pregnant along with Ginny, especially since Harry had made love to her every single night as well. Ginny quickly tried to cheer her up and insisted it was just the Prewett magic in her. After all, Molly had seven children in eleven years. Harry comforted Hermione and insisted it would happen and that he would just have to try harder.

When the time arrived for them to return home, they all had mixed feelings. The honeymoon had been amazing, but they all missed home, family and friends. They portkeyed back to Grimmauld in the evening and fell into bed, happy to be home. The following day they invited all of the Weasleys and a few friends to Grimmauld for dinner to hear about their travels.

Two days after arriving back, they decided not to wait any longer to house hunt and Harry contacted a real estate broker that Arthur recommended. With three babies on the way, he was ready to get a large place with ground outside of the city to raise his family. The house search took longer than planned, but five weeks later they finally found the perfect place. It was a hundred year old manor on the outskirts of the town of Tinworth, near a magical community. The manor sat on 15 hectares and included nine bedrooms and seven bathrooms. The master suite included a bedroom and sitting room, which they soon combined into just a bedroom with a bed that was half again larger than a standard king and required specially made linens. They made a few additional modifications, including modernizing the kitchen and setting up a large room that was supposed to be a second master as a combined nursery for all their babies. They spared no expense as the room was decorated in multiple pastel colors with a fanciful mural that wrapped around the whole room and depicted dozens of magical creatures in natural environments ranging from sea to forest. As they all stood in the finished room, Harry didn't think he could be happier. Once the nursery was complete, they focused on the rest of the house and began to unload Grimmauld's basement, as they found the perfect places to put all their purchases from the honeymoon. The large house still required more furniture and the three witches went shopping on two separate days to help find the missing pieces. Luna was on partial bed rest, but insisted that she go along so Hermione borrowed a wheelchair from a friend and Luna rode as they shopped. Two months after they returned from the honeymoon, they finished the last pieces of the move and were finally settled into their new home.

The day after the move was completed, they invited all of the family over for dinner, including Hermione's aunt, uncle and cousin. She had been to visit them since her return and given them more details about her secret life, although she didn't tell them everything about the war she had been involved in. They were quite shocked and impressed when she showed them a couple of scars, as well as her Order of Merlin medal. That more than anything was what finally caused Uncle Walt to see her in a new light. The Ministry had been informed of the security breach and had visited to place secrecy compulsion charms on them, but due to the situation, no penalties were levied on Hermione. The dinner at the new house was great fun and everyone admired the comfortable grandeur that they had created. Molly and Fleur helped Hermione and Ginny with the cooking and everyone was completely stuffed by the time the night ended.

The following morning Hermione woke up and crawled over Ginny as she exited the bed quickly and dashed for the bathroom to be sick. Her first thought was that she had eaten too much the night before, but Ginny was by her side and immediately produced a pregnancy test potion. Harry woke and showed up in the bathroom right as the potion turned purple and Ginny squealed. Still half asleep, it took Harry a moment before realization hit him and he engulfed Hermione in a hug. They called their mid-witch, who came by later in the day and confirmed that Hermione was three weeks pregnant. While she was visiting, the mid-witch did a quick check up on Ginny and Luna. Ginny was just reaching the end of her first trimester and Luna was due in a week. When she examined Luna, the mid-witch found that she was already three centimeters dilated and declared she could deliver any day. Harry was overjoyed as he looked at all three of his pregnant witches lying in bed. Just the thought of it made him start to harden and he quickly turned his thoughts elsewhere as he had a busy day planned.

Once the mid-witch left, Harry's first errand was to visit the Ministry. After they had bought the manor, Harry had hired Winky away from Hogwarts and installed her as house-elf for the Black-Potter family. The elf was thrilled to be serving such a prestigious house, but Harry realized that the elf could use some help. Hermione was still not sure about the use of house elves, but had agreed as long as they were well cared for and paid. Harry reached the Ministry and made his way to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, where he filled out an application for an additional elf. The application fee was 800 galleons and, upon placement, he would pay an additional 70 galleons a month to the Ministry for the elf, but the cost was worth it. The department could give no timeline on when a placement might be made, but when Harry mentioned that he had four babies on the way, the clerk smirked and stamped his application 'expedite'. With his business at the Ministry complete, Harry continued on with the additional errands that he had been given, including buying the watermelon that Luna had been begging for.

The following day, November 2nd, the entire family was sitting at the breakfast table when Luna dropped her fork and groaned as she clutched her stomach. Harry ran to her side and noticed a large puddle under her chair. He immediately summoned the mid-witch while Ginny and Hermione levitated Luna upstairs to their bedroom. Luna also wanted Molly to come and Ginny sent a patronus to summon her mother. Seven hours later, the first baby made his entrance with Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Molly all in attendance, along with the mid-witch. Twenty-two minutes later, his brother joined him. Both boys were just over six pounds and healthy. Luna handled the delivery in her usual easy-going manner and was nursing minutes after the second baby was born. The boys were named Xander Nicholas and Xavier Nigel, following on the four hundred year tradition of all Lovegood males carrying X names. The family was overjoyed and the entire extended Weasley clan, as well as a number of their friends, made their way through to see the boys in the first couple hours after they were born. Luna couldn't be happier. Thanks to Harry she had been rescued from Malfoy and had now seen to the continuation of the Lovegood name.

The following day, Hermione arranged a portkey trip for her parents after making a long distance call to Sydney with the news of the boys' arrival. She had made it clear to her parents that she considered the babies their grandchildren and they quickly made time to come visit. Due to her pregnancy, Harry went to accompany them on the long trip to England. Once Jean and Neil held the two tiny bundles, any reservation they had fled as they welcomed their grandsons. Hermione and Ginny were cuddled up with Luna in bed while they held the babies and it was obvious how bonded all the members of the household were. As Hermione lay in the bed, she decided it was time to make her own announcement to her parents.

"Well mum, dad, you seem quite happy with your grandsons. Thank you for being here."

"Of course dear. I know we had trouble accepting your partnerships at first, but we see how much you all love each other. And these two are simply precious."

"Well it's a good thing you like being grandparents since you've got two more grandchildren on the way."

Jean and Neil looked at Ginny and she laughed.

"Don't just look at me. The mid-witch confirmed only one in here."

Jean and Neil quickly looked over at their daughter and she smiled. Jean was out of her seat and handed the baby she was holding to Harry as she went to embrace her daughter.

"How far along dear?"

"About a month. We've got plenty of time to plan.'

Neil looked at his son-in-law and chuckled.

"Not firing any blanks I see."

Harry turned crimson as all three of his ladies burst out laughing. It was good to have both of Hermione's parents finally in complete acceptance of their family.

The Grangers spent another week visiting their family and enjoyed their time back in England. They were quite impressed by the manor and slightly jealous of the house-elves, which Jean said she could have used when Hermione was young. All too soon their week was up and they headed back to Sydney. With their first portkey trip completed with Harry, they assured him they were used to it and could travel on their own. When they arrived home, they called the mobile that Hermione had insisted on getting and assured her they had arrived safe.

Luna recovered from the delivery quickly and soon the household settled into a comfortable routine. Winky had been joined by a new house-elf named Tringy. Between them they kept the house and grounds maintained. They also both adored the babies and were more than happy to look after them if needed, although all of the Black-Potter family insisted that they were not nanny elves. Luna was more than happy to remain home with the boys and enjoyed being a housewitch. To relax, she liked to paint and Harry and converted a small den on the first floor into a studio for her. When the boys napped, she would often retreat to the solace of her painting.

With everything going well at home, the other members of the household began to think about long term goals. When Hermione expressed an interest in the Ministry, Kingsley immediately offered her a position as a junior policy assistant in his office. She enjoyed the work and began to understand the intricacies of the Ministry better. Thanks to potions from her mid-witch, her morning sickness was under control and her pregnancy was progressing smoothly. Two months after she began work at the Ministry, she was promoted from junior assistant to assistant. She quickly started to be known as more than just a war heroine and she began to work quietly on a few ideas for changes to outdated wizarding laws.

While Hermione was happy in her new job, Ginny still wasn't sure what exactly she wanted to do. Then one day Harry spotted an advertisement when he was in Diagon Alley. Quality Quidditch Supplies was for sale. He went home that night and talked to all his ladies about the shop and Ginny loved the idea. Hermione and Luna also thought it would be a great fit for her. The following day, Ginny and Harry visited the shop and talked to the owner. The price was reasonable and Harry immediately worked out a deal. Two weeks later, the sale was complete and Ginny took over as the proprietor of Quality Quidditch Supplies. She loved the challenge and soon started to modernize the shop and bring in some new stock from around the world. As an investment, it turned out to be quite good for the Black-Potter family and turned a profit within the first year. Ginny's pregnancy continued smoothly, although she found she was excessively tired as the months progressed. Harry set up a day bed in the back office of the shop and she happily complied with him and used it for regularly scheduled afternoon naps.

Several weeks after the twins were born, Harry received a floo call from Headmistress McGonagall, asking if she could come by for a visit. Harry readily agreed and suggested she come for dinner that evening, which she accepted. She apparated to the manor about a half hour before dinner and Harry greeted her at the door as she looked around.

"Welcome headmistress."

"Please Mr. Potter, you're no longer my student, I think you can call me Minerva. This is quite a lovely home."

"Thank you Minerva. And while you are a guest here, it is Harry. Come, my ladies are waiting for you and you have yet to meet my sons."

"Yes, I do apologize. I was out of country for most of the summer and arrived back only a couple of days before the beginning of the new school year."

"I quite understand."

Minerva followed him in and was equally impressed with the comfortable, yet opulent interior of the home. Harry led her down the hall to the informal family room that looked over the back garden. All of his ladies were there and they quickly embraced their former professor, who put them on a first name basis as well. Hermione and Luna led her over to the cradles arranged in the corner of the room and each picked up one of the boys to introduce her. Minerva took Xavier first and went to sit down with him. The group talked casually about what they had been up to for the summer. The purchase of Quality Quidditch Supplies was still in process and she congratulated Ginny on her career choice, certain she would do well. She was also pleased to hear that Hermione had begun her career at the Ministry. Then Hermione delivered the news of her own impending arrival and Minerva shook her head and looked over at the obviously pregnant Ginny, before then looking at Harry and smirking. Harry laughed at the knowing look.

"Well Minerva, I do have two ancient and noble houses that need heirs. No use wasting time."

Minerva chuckled and traded babies with Luna, looking Xander over and comparing him to his brother.

"The babies seem quite similar, but I don't think they're identical?"

"Well, it's still early, but we think they're mirror-image twins. Our mid-witch thinks it will be quite interesting to see how their magic develops."

"Yes, I'm certain it will be. I daresay in this household with the level of talent you all possess you'll have your hands full with your large family."

"And in eleven years we'll start sending them to you."

Minerva shook her head. "I think I will be planning to retire in eleven years."

Everyone laughed and then Minerva turned to look at Harry.

"Harry, before we have dinner, my duties as headmistress are one of the main reasons I am here. Not that I am not thoroughly enjoying the social part of the visit, but I want to get business out of the way."

Harry nodded as Minerva continued.

"Have you given any thought to your own career goals? I know that you don't have to work. Both your houses have a number of businesses that you can manage. I also know you once considered being an Auror."

"Yes Minerva, once I did. Since then I've fought in a war and defeated Voldemort. Pardon me, but I think I have fought enough for our world. I will soon have four children and certainly more in the future. I have three lovely ladies and I have no desire to leave them. I am long past the boyish aspirations that made me dream of being an Auror. As for my businesses, I pay a management percentage to Gringotts' business division and see a steady profit with little intervention on my own part. I don't see a need to change that. I'm not one to remain idle, but I haven't figured out what else to do yet. Quidditch is a possibility, but it can be almost as dangerous as being an Auror sometimes. I've enjoyed helping Ginny at the shop some, but she has other capable staff. Staying home is alright, but I can't see that long term either. It's something we've discussed over the previous months, but haven't decided on."

"Well, I quite agree with you on your choice to avoid dangerous careers. I'd like to make a suggestion. This would only be for the rest of the current school year to start. It would be on a trial basis for that time, but if all goes well, could extend well beyond that. As you are aware, I had several staff positions vacate recently and I traveled over the summer to fill those. Unfortunately, I had to compromise a bit on some of my choices. One of those was the DADA position. The woman I chose was a bit…flighty, but she had some notable accomplishments in the past. I had hoped the position would suit and she would settle down. Unfortunately, this last weekend she tendered notice and advised that she wouldn't be returning after the upcoming Yule holiday. This leaves me in a bind with exams almost underway and no real time to travel to find someone else. So that you are aware, the rumors of a curse on the position have been put to rest. All the wards have been checked and updated on the castle. I was wondering if you would consider the position? I believe you have shown that you can teach and, of course, you have unique qualifications. Honestly, if you were even five years older I would have made you my first candidate. While I still hold a bit of reservation due to your age, mainly with how the students will see you, I do believe you could excel in the position."

"Wow Minerva. That's a stunning offer. First, thank you. I am truly honored. I will need to consider it and discuss this with my ladies. I have a question though. All the professors live in the castle. Obviously that won't work for me. How would I travel daily?"

"Right now all the professors live in the castle by choice since they have no immediate families. That said, there is no requirement that they live there. If you agree to take the position, we will arrange a secure floo in your office that connects to your home. You will have set hours each day and will occasionally be asked to stay over for events, such as special feasts. Outside your regular hours, you can floo home to be with your family."

Harry's eyes were lit with fire and he looked around at all his ladies.

"Well, that is intriguing then. Like I said, it will bear consideration and discussion. I am aware time is short, so I will let you know within a day."

"Excellent, thank you Harry."

Tringy showed up and announced it was time for dinner. The babies had both fallen asleep, so Harry and Luna took them upstairs to the nursery. Harry cast an alert charm over their cribs that would cause his wand to vibrate if they woke, then led Luna down to join the others for dinner. The meal was pleasant as they all enjoyed talking with Minerva on a social level, rather than as their professor or headmistress. She spoke a bit about the other new professors and also about some of the guidelines around the DADA class, although there was plenty of room for the new professor to make their own adjustments to the class structure. Hermione noticed the way Harry talked with her about the class and she knew where his heart was at. The others noticed as well and traded glances among themselves. When dessert was finished and Harry suggested they return to the family room for drinks, Hermione spoke up.

"Harry, before we go to the family room, perhaps Minerva would permit the four of us a couple minutes for a family conference?"

"Of course my dear, you four go ahead. I'll just enjoy another glass of this excellent wine."

The foursome stood up from the table and made their way across the hall to the library. Ginny was the first to speak.

"Hermione, Luna, I think we all see where Harry's heart lies. I know he said he needed to discuss it with us, but I don't see an issue. I think it's quite perfect for him."

"I quite agree Ginny dear."

"Yes Ginny, myself as well."

Harry looked around between the three of them. He thought he understood what they were saying and smiled.

"Do I understand right that you are all in agreement with my accepting the DADA teaching position?"

"Yes Harry, if you want it. You did so well with the DA that I know you'll do well with a formal professorship."

Harry grinned and responded by kissing each of them soundly. He wanted more, but Minerva was still waiting for them. Fun time would have to wait until later. They returned to the dining room and Minerva joined them as they retired to the family room. As Minerva sat, Harry grinned at her.

"Minerva, I quite like the idea of teaching DADA. The four of us have discussed it and my ladies are all in agreement. I'd like to accept the position."

"Excellent! Thank you Harry. I must say, it's quite a relief. There is a start of term staff meeting on January 3rd, prior to classes resuming on the 6th. If you wouldn't mind coming a bit early, we can finalize your contract. I'll prepare the floo connection prior to then so that you can travel easier."

"Sounds good Minerva. I'm excited to begin."

Minerva stayed for another half hour of conversation before declaring that she had to return to her duties at the school. A half hour later, Harry's wand began to vibrate and they all went to take care of the boys. They took turns bathing and changing nappies before handing each of the boys to Luna for a final feeding for the night. The two small babies didn't require four adults, but each of them enjoyed spending time with them. Once the boys were settled back in their crib, the four of them stood, embracing and watching the two precious bundles. Harry felt remarkably content with life. Their careers were coming along and the family was growing. Life was good.

 **A/N: Just one small epilogue chapter to go...**


	15. Epilogue

**Surprise! Second update in as many days. This wraps up our story and, since I'll be out of town for a week, I am posting early. Also, for anyone who reads my other two ongoing stories (Life's Interlude and Harmony Bound), this is a warning that those won't be updated for a bit since I won't be taking a computer with me (shocking). Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! The response to this has been boggling.**

Chapter 15 – Epilogue

The next few months were busy for the Black-Potter clan. Harry started his new job as DADA professor and found that he truly enjoyed it. He had a few issues to start with, but his students soon realized that Professor Potter was not one to mess with. He also had a few admiring young witches, but he made it quite clear that three women in his bed was enough, a comment that gained a lot of snickers. Hermione's job was progressing well at the Ministry as she delved into the political intricacies of the different departments and policies. She began to see certain patterns and take note of certain interrelated events for future reference. She quickly developed a reputation as one not to pull anything over on. The respect she garnered was noticed by Kingsley, who often pulled her aside for small personal conferences and enjoyed her candid and unique observations. Ginny's business was thriving and, six months after buying the shop, she bought an empty storefront next door and expanded the shop. Luna was happy for all her partners' success, but was equally happy at home with her rapidly growing boys. With the encouragement of her partners, she showed her paintings to a couple galleries and began to put them out for commission. Much to her surprise, they sold quickly.

Xavier and Xander were bubbly and content babies who barely had to whimper before a parent or elf was by their side. As they started to babble, the discussion of titles was discussed. The witches decided that they would each have a designation and all children would call each one the same, without specifying whose children were whose. As far as they were concerned, the children would all have three mothers. So, by common agreement, Ginny became mum, Hermione was mamma and Luna was madre. The boys weren't yet talking when, at not quite six months, they welcomed a little sister. Ginny delivered an eight pound baby girl that was named Celeste Hope Potter. She had dark auburn hair and her eyes were a blue green that Ginny knew would soon change to match her father's. The entire family was thrilled for her arrival and Molly was quite surprised that a Prewett woman had produced a first born daughter since that hadn't happened in over three hundred years. Three months after Celeste joined the family, Hermione added a seven pound girl named Olivia Catherine. When Olivia was two months old, Luna announced she was expecting again. Some in their extended family wondered if it was a bit soon for her to be pregnant again, but Luna assured them she felt fine and that she wanted a large family. Harry was in happy agreement with as many children as his ladies wanted.

As the family grew, Luna reveled in her role as housewitch. With the elves to care for the house, she was able to focus on the babies. When Hermione and Ginny were nursing, they would come home at lunchtime to nurse while Luna took care of their growing brood throughout the day. Harry continued to add pictures to the shelf in his classroom and one day Professor Flitwick teased him that he would need to put an expansion charm on the shelf to accommodate the growing collection. Also, as each of his wives provided his houses the necessary heirs, Harry's magic did release him a bit as his appetite settled and became a bit more normal. He still pleased each of his ladies several times a week, but the need to have them nightly gradually diminished. None of the ladies ever complained. They were completely satisfied and always knew what to do to arouse Harry if they needed him.

Six years after she started at the Ministry, Hermione was promoted as the Advocate Director of the Ministry Legal Department and a direct advisor to the Minister. A year later, she put her years of knowledge and connections to use on a personal project. She had made a number of key updates to wizarding laws, but the one she was most proud of was the updating of consort laws. She would have preferred to ban consorts completely, but she had learned to take things in stages. The new laws still allowed consort contracts, but required that the consort in question had to be of legal age and in agreement and approval of the contract. The law was made partially retroactive by putting a term limit of five years on any outstanding contracts where the consort had not been consulted. The battle to pass the changes took over a month of contentious debate in the Wizengamot, but finally passed with a 54% majority. The day it finalized, she floo called Harry's office to notify him immediately. That night she made the announcement at dinner that Luna's contract was fulfilled and no longer valid. While she had thought Luna would be happy, she actually broke down in sobs instead. Harry immediately remedied the situation by getting down on one knee and asking Luna to marry him. A month later they celebrated with a small ceremony of their closest family and friends held in the back garden of their home. After discussion, Luna decided to keep her name so that her children would continue the Lovegood line.

Before the Black-Potter family realized it, ten years had passed since their mutual wedding. The family was enormously successful, with Harry a tenured and respected professor, Ginny was one of the leading business owners in magical London, Hermione was on track to be the next Minister of Magic, and Luna was a renowned painter with her works being collected by wizards and witches from around the world, as well as being the stay at home parent for their brood of thirteen. At ten years, Ginny had produced three sons to carry on the Potter name, as well as her firstborn daughter. Hermione had also given Harry three children, two girls and one son to carry the Black name. After her son arrived, she had insisted she was done, but just before the tenth anniversary and six years since her last delivery, she received the unexpected news that she was expecting twins. She had blamed Harry's super sperm as she suffered through the difficult pregnancy. When the mid-witch delivered the news that she was expecting a girl and a boy, meaning that she had produced an extra egg, she finally desisted and admitted some of the blame was her own. Once her twins arrived, she forgot ever having complained, but she did take extra measures to ensure no more surprises. Luna had given Harry six children by that point and would add two more over the next three years, dividing equally with four boys and four girls. In total, the Black-Potter family would grow to include seventeen children over not quite thirteen years. Headmistress McGonagall joked that a new house should be established at Hogwarts just for their family. The Daily Prophet dutifully reported each new addition and, after the fourteenth, Witch Weekly name Harry the World's Most Virile Wizard.

Shortly before his fourteenth anniversary to Hermione and Ginny, Harry was finishing his school year when Headmistress McGonagall approached him. She had been getting slower for a number of years and was truly showing her 96 years. She quietly informed him that she was going to retire and that she was naming him as her choice to succeed her. Harry was honored, but knew the board still had to review candidates and would be responsible for the final choice. Six weeks later they unanimously agreed with Minerva and Harry became the headmaster of Hogwarts at the age of 32, making him the youngest headmaster ever.

Two years after Harry became headmaster, Hermione became the first muggle born to become the Minister of Magic. With her leading the Ministry and Harry leading Hogwarts, there were some who cried conspiracy, but they were quickly silenced as both institutions flourished under capable leadership. The success of all their parents gave the Black-Potter clan a lot to live up to, but all four parents were generous in the support of their children. Whether they chose to be curse breakers or Quidditch players, as long as each followed their heart and worked hard, they knew their parents would be accepting. As each of them made their entry to Hogwarts, they banded together and their friends soon realized that they were not half siblings, but brothers and sisters. If anyone made a mistake and tried to mess with a Potter, Black or Lovegood, they found themselves dealing with all Blacks, Potters and Lovegoods.

A year after he became headmaster, Harry was celebrating fifteen years with his witches as he looked around the table at his large family. Some had called his multiple marriages unusual and unnatural, but he saw it as anything but. It was the most natural thing in the world to love these three amazing women and the children they had given him. Each person brought something incredible and unique to the family and each addition only caused his love to multiply.

 **FINIS**


End file.
